


Part Of Your World

by LobaTheNerd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Derek as Eric, Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Jackson and Matt are half kanimas half moray eels, Jackson is evil, M/M, Merman!Scott, Merman!Sheriff Stilinski, Merman!Stiles, Merpeople, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Derek, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski as King Triton, Stiles as Ariel, Witch Kate, Witch Lydia, mermaid!allison
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobaTheNerd/pseuds/LobaTheNerd
Summary: Quando si é innamorati si fa di tutto per stare accanto alla persona che ami. Questo é ciò che pensa Stiles Stilinski dopo aver salvato da una tempesta il principe Derek ed essersi perdutamente innamorato di lui.Ma c'é un problema: Stiles é un tritone,mentre Derek é un umano,e le unioni tra i terrestri e il popolo del mare sono severamente proibite.Ma non sarà questo a fermare il giovane che,pur di stare con l'uomo da lui amato,si dichiara disposto a tutto. Persino a rinunciare alla sua vita sotto le onde e alla sua bella coda.Ma sull'oceano incombe anche una minaccia.Riuscirà Stiles a salvare il suo popolo e l'uomo che ama?_______________________________________________________________Sterek La Sirenetta!AU. # No lupi mannari. | Ora anche su Wattpad |





	1. Prologue

 

 

  
  
             
             
             
             
             
             
             
             
             
             
         Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
Era una bella giornata. Il mare era calmo e i raggi del sole  
illuminavano la sua superficie come se fosse fatta di tanti piccoli  
diamanti. I gabbiani volavano a bassa quota in cerca di qualche pesce  
per nutrirsi,ma si diedero subito alla fuga non appena videro  
avvicinarsi una grossa nave.  
  
Sulla  
prua e sulla poppa del veliero era dipinto una triskele:lo stemma degli  
Hale,la famiglia reale di Beacon Hills.  
  
In quel momento la nave era diretta alla loro residenza estiva dove i  
tre figli della Regina Talia,Laura,Derek e Cora,avrebbero passato le  
vacanze con il loro zio Peter Hale.  
  
Quella sera stessa,sul ponte,si sarebbe festeggiato il compleanno del  
principe Derek, e tutti i marinai si davano un gran da fare.  
  
Il festeggiato,però,avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno della  
festa,preferendo la solitudine all'essere circondato da tante persone.  
Ma la festa era stata organizzata proprio da sua sorella Laura, e Derek  
non poteva dire di no.  
  
In quel momento il giovane Hale se ne stava sul ponte ad ammirare  
l'oceano sotto di lui e ad ascoltare distrattamente le canzoni dei  
marinai. L'oceano gli era sempre piaciuto: era ricco di fascino e di  
mistero,bello ma pericoloso allo stesso tempo. Gli piaceva sentire  
l'odore del mare e il vento fresco in faccia. Lo faceva sentire in pace  
con sé stesso.  
  
"Ehi,fratellino". Una voce lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri e Derek si  
girò per incrociare i suoi occhi verdi con quelli di sua  
sorella Laura.  
  
"Che fai qui da solo?" gli chiese lei. L'uomo,per tutta  
risposta,portò lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte.  
  
Sua sorella gli si affiancò e restò anche lei in  
silenzio a fissare l'oceano insieme a lui. Rimasero così per  
qualche minuto fino a che Laura non ruppe il silenzio. "Devo ammettere  
che é una bella sensazione" disse sospirando "Sai,l'aria  
salmastra,il vento che ti scompigli i capelli....é una  
giornata perfetta un viaggio in mare". "Già" ammise  
Derek,mentre guardava un branco di delfini saltare fuori dall'acqua per  
poi rituffarsi sotto le onde subito dopo.  
  
"Si,magnifica,davvero ideale!"rispose un'altra voce,lievemente  
scocciata.  Stavolta Derek non si girò  
neanche,deciso a ignorare il suo zio "guastafeste" come lo aveva appena  
soprannominato nella sua testa.  
  
 Ma il più anziano degli Hale non sembrava  
intenzionato a desistere. "Andiamo,Derek,non vorrai mica startene qui  
tutto il giorno?" Sbuffando,il diretto interessato,girò  
appena il capo verso suo zio e sua sorella Cora,che se ne stava in  
silenzio a guardare la scena,prima di tornare a ciò che  
stava facendo,non volendo darla vinta a Peter.  
  
Ma prima che quest'ultimo potesse nuovamente parlare,un  
marinaio,arrivato lì per spiegare meglio le  
vele,commentò: "Vento favorevole e mare piatto come una  
tavola. Ah! Re John  
Stilinski dev'essere davvero di buon uomore quest'oggi!"  
  
Ciò distolse Derek dai suoi pensieri,che si voltò  
a fissarlo con le sopraccigli aggrottate. "Re John Stilinski?"  
ripeté confuso. "Certo,ragazzo!" rispose il marinaio  
"é il sovrano del popolo del mare! Tutti i marinai sanno di  
lui!"  
  
Peter sbuffò una risata. "Che sciocchezza" disse tra  
sé e sé. Ma il marinaio lo udì  
e,indignato,rispose:"Ve lo dico,é la verità! John  
Stilinski governa il suo regno sottomarino,popolato da sirene,tritoni  
e-" "Andiamo di sotto,ragazzi" lo interruppe Peter. "Ne ho abbastanza  
di queste assurdità".  
  
E tutti gli Hale,compresi Laura e Derek,furono costretti a seguire con  
riluttanza lo zio.  
  
Tuttavia,la mente di Derek non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa  
ciò che aveva detto il marinaio. Esisteva davvero un mondo  
sottomarino popolato da persone con una coda di pesce al posto delle  
gambe? Una parte di lui gli ripeteva che era solo una leggenda,un  
racconto inventato dai marinai al quale non doveva credere,ma l'altra  
non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se fosse  
vero.  
  
Ciò che nessuno sapeva,però,era che un regno del  
genere esisteva veramente.


	2. The Sunken Ship

  
  
             
             
             
             
             
             
Capitolo 1   
  
  
  
  
  
Leggenda o  
no,nelle profondità degli abissi esisteva davvero un regno  
sottomarino.   
  
Si potrebbe dire che fosse un  
regno come tanti,tranne per il fatto che,oltre ad essere sott'acqua, i  
suoi abitanti avevano una coda di pesce al posto delle gambe,e la magia  
lì era conosciuta,sebbene non la praticassero.   
  
Il sovrano,John  
Stilinski,era un tritone amato e rispettato dai suoi sudditi,ma anche  
temuto quando egli si adirava e faceva brillare il suo tridente.   
  
Ma quel giorno era  
particolarmente di buon umore,poichè si festeggiava il  
ventesimo anniversario della sua salita al trono,cioè  
vent'anni di pace e prosperità dopo un lungo periodo buio.   
  
Tritoni e sirene  
accorrevano a palazzo,ansiosi di celebrare il loro regno e il loro Re.  
Ma soprattutto erano ansiosi di vedere e sentir cantare Stiles,il loro  
principe,la cui voce era la più bella di tutto il popolo del  
mare.   
  
 John sosteneva  
sempre che quello era un dono che suo figlio aveva ereditato da sua  
madre: anche lei aveva una voce meravigliosa.  Aveva,  
perchè lei morì quando Stiles era molto piccolo.   
  
Il Re sospirò  
malinconico al pensiero della sua defunta Regina. Gli mancava,proprio  
come mancava a tutto il regno. Claudia era molto amata dal suo popolo,  
e la sua perdita era stata un duro colpo per tutti. In particolare per  
Stiles.   
  
In quel momento il  
sovrano se ne stava seduto sul suo trono a forma di conchiglia ad  
accogliere gli ospiti nella sua reggia e a rispondere agli inchini che  
riceveva,facendo oscillare pigramente la sua coda verde e rigirandosi  
allo stesso tempo il tridente d'oro tra le mani.   
  
Quando anche gli ultimi  
invitati furono entrati,il suo fidato consigliere,Jordan  
Parrish,entrò schiarendosi la gola,chiedendo il silenzio  
generale.   
  
John non  
prestò attenzione al discorso di benvenuto del  
giovane,troppo occupato a cercare suo figlio con lo sguardo.   
  
 Era  
preoccupato.   
  
Stiles avrebbe dovuto  
cantare durante lo spettacolo organizzato in suo onore,ma i suoi occhi  
non riuscirono a individuarlo.   
Sperò solo  
che fosse già dentro la conchiglia.   
  
Una volta che Parrish  
ebbe finito di parlare,seguito da un fragoroso  
applauso,nuotò al fianco del suo Re e gli si  
accostò all'orecchio. "E' ora. Il gran momento é  
arrivato"   
John annuì  
concorde,emozionato. Il gran momento. L'esibizione di suo figlio. Non  
poteva essere più orgoglioso di lui.   
  
L'orchestra  
iniziò a suonare,mentre nel frattempo,dal basso,spuntava la  
conchiglia all'interno della quale doveva esserci Stiles. Dal suo  
trono,il Re poteva sentire i mormorii di eccitazione quando la  
conchiglia iniziò a schiudersi,molto lentamente. Mormorii  
che divenivano sempre più fitti ed eccitati man mano che  
questa si apriva,fino a che....   
  
 Il pubblico  
sussultò.   
  
Stiles non era nella  
conchiglia.   
Furioso,John fece  
brillare il tridente.   
  
"Dov'é  
Stiles? Dov'é mio figlio?" tuonò.   
  
                                                
  
     
             
             
             
             
             
             
             
             
             
   
*                      
*                         
*   
  
  
  
Stiles raggiunse  
eccitato il relitto della nave.   
 L'aveva  
cercato per giorni da quando una tempesta l'aveva fatta affondare e  
finalmente eccolo lì.   
  
Erano anni che lui e  
Scott saccheggiavano relitti alla ricerca di oggetti appartenuti agli  
umani e,ogni volta che una tempesta ne  faceva affondare  
uno,Stiles era sempre pronto e armato di sacca a sgaiattolare via dal  
palazzo, malgrado gli ordini di suo padre,e ad andare in avanscoperta  
insieme a quel Pinna Lenta del suo amico,come lo aveva soprannominato  
lui.   
  
"Stiles! Stiles!  
Aspetta!" Si sentì chiamare. Appunto.   
  
Il giovane tritone  
gemette e alzò i suoi occhi color ambra al cielo,spazientito  
per la lentezza del suo amico.   
  
Pinna Lenta,aka Scott  
McCall,il suo migliore amico,lo raggiunse ansimando,portandosi una mano  
sul cuore per controllare i battiti aumentati per lo sforzo di nuotare  
dietro al suo compare iperattivo.   
"Se continui a nuotare  
così veloce,non ce la faccio a starti dietro!"   
Stiles  
ridacchiò e per tutta risposta indicò il vascello  
davanti a loro. "Eccolo!" disse "Andiamo!"   
Ma prima ancora che  
potesse muovere la sua coda scarlatta,Scott lo afferrò per  
un polso. "Ehm,Stiles? Non credo che dovremmo essere qui" disse  
titubante il moro.   
L'altro rise. "Che  
c'é McCall? Non mi dirai che hai fifa?" lo prese in giro,per  
poi liberarsi dalla sua presa e nuotare verso il relitto.   
Scott,sospirando,lo  
seguì. "No,non é questo" scosse la testa.  
"Solo..sai come la pensa tuo padre a proposito".   
Stiles alzò  
gli occhi al cielo,anche se ciò che il suo amico aveva detto  
era vero.   
Suo padre non aveva mai  
visto di buon occhio gli umani,che considerava selvaggi e crudeli.   
  
Stiles,invece,era sempre  
stato affascinato dal loro mondo,dalla loro cultura e dai loro  
costumi,e più di una volta aveva desiderato di avere anche  
lui un paio di gambe e vivere fra loro. Ma ovviamente era impossibile.   
  
 Lui era un  
tritone.   
  
Ma ciò non  
fermava Stiles dal possedere una sua grotta segreta dove al suo interno  
custodiva tutti gli oggetti che lui e Scott trovavano nei  
relitti,insieme ai libri regalatogli da Lydia. Ovviamente quei libri  
erano prottetti e tenuti all'asciutto in una speciale bolla magica che  
la sua amica aveva creato in modo che l'inchiostro non fosse rovinato  
dall'acqua e per far sì che il tritone riuscisse a leggerli  
senza difficoltà.   
  
E Stiles era sempre  
pronto ad aggiungere nuovi pezzi alla sua collezione.   
  
Entrò nel  
relitto con Scott al suo fianco e,insieme,iniziarono la loro caccia al  
tesoro.   
  
"Ehi,Stiles!"  
gridò all'improvviso Scott. Il diretto interessato si  
girò di scatto,elettrizzato. "Che c'è? Hai  
trovato qualcosa?"   
 "No."   
 Stiles si  
accigliò,ma raggiunse comunque il suo amico.   
  
Una volta  
avvicinatosi,vide qual'era il problema. La coda blu cobalto di Scott si  
era impigliata in una rete da pesca,e il tritone stava avendo non poche  
difficoltà a liberarsi. "Aspetta,ti aiuto io". Stiles  
nuotò in soccorso del suo amico e ,dopo alcuni  
minuti,riuscì a liberare la coda del moro aprendo un varco  
in quella trappola per pesci.   
  
Un'altra delle ragioni  
per cui suo padre odiava gli umani era questa. Infatti, li chiamava  
"mangiatori di pesci",perchè era quello che facevano,e  
Stiles lo sapeva bene. Anche a lui dispiaceva vedere quelle povere  
creature venire imprigionate in quelle trappole,per poi essere  
destinate a quella fine orribile,ma ciò non gli faceva  
cambiare opinione su di loro, perchè,ehi,dopotutto ognuno ha  
la sua alimentazione,giusto? Era questo che pensava Stiles.   
  
Il popolo del mare non  
mangiava pesce. No,per loro sarebbe stato vero e proprio cannibalismo,  
visto che dalla vita in giù erano pesci anche loro. No,loro  
mangiavano alghe ed altre piante marine.   
  
"Grazie"disse  
Scott,portando una mano tra la sua zazzera di capelli scuri,mentre  
l'altra andava a massaggiarsi il pezzo di coda appena liberato.   
"Di niente,amico"  
rispose Stiles,sorridendo.   
  
I due amici  
ricominciarono,poi,a saccheggiare il vascello.   
  
Tutt'a un tratto un  
bagliore attirò l'attenzione del castano. "Scott! Ho trovato  
qualcosa!" gridò.   
L'amico lo raggiunse  
subito dopo e Stiles gli mostrò l'oggetto che aveva trovato.   
  
 Era molto  
simile al tridente di suo padre, solo che era molto più  
piccolo,aveva quattro punte ed era d'argento.   
  
"Wow,amico! Secondo te  
che cos'è?" chiese Scott.   
  
"Non lo so" disse Stiles  
"ma scommetto che Lydia lo sa,lei sa sempre tutto e-oh,guarda!"  
esclamò gettandosi in un baule,dal quale tirò  
fuori quello che sembrava uno strano flauto ricurvo. Provò a  
soffiarci dentro,ma dal buco uscirono soltanto delle bollicine.   
  
Stiles agitò  
pensieroso la sua coda rossa. "Non so cosa sia,ma deve essere  
sicuramente qualcosa di speciale"rifletté,mettendo i due  
oggetti trovati nella sua sacca.   
  
"Credo non ci sia  
nient'altro" disse Scott,dopo essersi guardato attorno.   
 Il castano  
fece un altro giro del relitto prima di concludere che,si,non c'erano  
altri oggetti.   
  
"Andiamo da  
Lydia,allora" annunciò il figlio del Re.   
  
  
  
  
Lydia Martin era una  
strega che viveva in una grotta su un'isola,ed era molto amica di  
Stiles e Scott.   
I due l'avevano  
conosciuta quando questa aveva salvato Stiles da un gruppo di pirati  
che,scambiatolo per uno squalo,avevano cercato di ucciderlo. Per  
fortuna la giovane Martin era intervenuta con la sua magia e,da quel  
momento,si era guadagnata la gratitudine del padre di Stiles,insieme al  
permesso di visitare il loro regno ogni volta che volesse.   
  
 Lydia,infatti,era  
capace di respirare sott'acqua con una bolla d'aria magica,la stessa  
che usava per proteggere i libri che lei stessa donava a Stiles.   
  
Era l'unica "umana" che  
Stiles avesse il permesso di frequentare.   
  
Il principe tritone  
saliva spesso in superficie per recarsi da lei,specialmente quando  
trovava un oggetto appartenuto agli umani per chiederle cosa fosse, e  
per farle altre domande su di loro.   
  
Non ci volle molto a  
raggiungere la grotta dove viveva. Ormai Stiles conosceva a memoria la  
strada.   
  
"Ehi,Lydia!" la  
chiamò non appena fu entrato.   
  
La giovane strega se ne  
stava tranquillamente seduta a leggere uno dei suoi tanti libri di  
incantesimi. Al centro della stanza era posto un enorme calderone di  
bronzo vuoto e spento.   
  
I lunghi capelli biondo  
fragola della ragazza le ricadevano sulle spalle,e il loro colore era  
messo ancora più in evidenza dal bianco del suo vestito. I  
suoi occhi verdi erano concentrati per la lettura di alcune formule e  
le sue labbra erano arricciate,ma quando si sentì chiamare  
dal suo amico distolse lo sguardo dal suo libro e sorrise.   
  
"Ciao,Stiles!  
Ciao,Scott! Vi stavo aspettando."   
  
Il castano le sorrise a  
sua volta. "Ah,si? Fammi indovinare,ci hai visto nella tua sfera di  
cristallo,non è così?"   
Lei sbuffò  
una risata. "No,ma sapevo che prima o poi sareste venuti. Specialmente  
tu,Stiles.  Vieni sempre qui ogni volta che trovi nuovi  
oggetti e,visto che recentemente è affondata un'altra  
nave,era solo questione di tempo prima che venissi qui"  
spiegò la rossa facendo spallucce.   
"Giusto!"rispose Stiles  
con un sorriso a trentadue denti. "Potresti dirmi cos'é  
questo?" le chiese,porgendole il piccolo tridente in miniatura.   
  
"Questa é una  
forchetta,Stiles." rispose lei in tono pragmatico. "Gli umani la usano  
per prendere il cibo e mangiarlo".   
  
"Oh. E questo,invece?"  
Le passò il secondo oggetto.   
  
"Questa è una  
pipa"   
  
"Una pipa?"   
  
"Si,Stiles,una pipa. Gli  
umani la usano per fumare,una cosa che tra loro va molto di moda".   
  
Ovviamente Stiles non  
sapeva cosa volesse dire fumare,ma  
non glielo chiese,limitandosi a rimettere nella sacca i suoi nuovi  
tesori.   
  
Esitò, e poi  
si voltò di nuovo verso Lydia.   
  
"Quindi...per quella  
cosa..sai? Tu non puoi davvero?"   
  
La rossa  
sospirò. "Stiles,ne abbiamo già parlato e no,io  
non possiedo la capacità di trasformare una creatura in  
un'altra. Non sono così potente."   
  
Più di una  
volta,il giovane tritone le aveva espresso il suo desiderio di  
diventare umano,pur sapendo che il suo era destinato a rimanere  
soltanto un sogno impossibile.   
  
Stiles  
annuì,deluso. "Quindi...non si può fare  
niente"    
  
 "Niente"  
confermò lei.   
  
"Sapevo che vi avrei  
trovati qui!" Disse all'improvviso una voce dietro di loro.   
  
Chi aveva parlato era  
una sirena con lunghi capelli castano scuro e gli occhi marroni. Due  
conchiglie color argento le coprivano il seno, e anche se nascosta  
dall'acqua,si poteva benissimo distinguere la sua coda viola.   
  
"Allison!" Scott,che  
fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio,s'illuminò nel  
vedere la sua ragazza e le nuotò incontro,per poi stringerla  
tra le sue braccia.   
  
"Ciao,Lydia!" la  
salutò Allison una volta staccatosi dal suo fidanzato. "Come  
stai?"   
La strega le sorrise.  
"Io sto bene,Aly. Vedo che tu e Scott siete felici come sempre"   
  
 I due  
piccioncini si sorrisero.   
  
"Ehi,Allison!" la  
salutò Stiles "E' bello vederti,amica mia!"   
  
"Vi stavo cercando,in  
realtà" disse la sirena. "Tutti e due".   
  
 I due tritoni  
la guardarono interrogativi.   
  
"Siete mancati alla  
cerimonia" rispose lei,come se fosse ovvio.   
  
I due amici spalancarono  
gli occhi,e l'espressione di Stiles mutò in una di orrore.   
  
 "Oh cavolo! La  
cerimonia era oggi e io me ne sono completamente dimenticato! Oh no no  
no no! Mio padre mi ucciderà! Oh,si,mi ucciderà!"   
Stiles iniziò  
ad andare in panico,agitando le mani.   
  
"Oh,stavolta sono nei  
guai! Devo andare! Ciao,Lydia!" Salutò un'ultima volta la  
sua amica,prima di rituffarsi tra le onde,seguito da Allison e Scott.   
  
                                          
  
   
             
             
             
             
             
             
             
          
  


   
             
             
             
             
             
             
             
     
*                                         
*                                   
*  


  
  
  
Tuttavia,nessuno dei tre  
si accorse di due paia di occhi gialli che li spiavano.   
  
Da una caverna  
sottomarina una voce sogghignò: "Si,corri a casa,principino.  
non vorrai mancare alla cerimonia del caro vecchio paparino,non  
é vero?"   
  
La voce era fredda come  
il ghiaccio, una di quelle in grado di far gelare il sangue nelle vene  
a chiunque l'avesse ascoltata.   
"Sappi che io  
continuerò a seguire ogni tua mossa,Stiles. Tu sei il suo  
punto debole dopotutto"   
  
Poi scoppiò  
in una fragorosa risata.   
  
"Oh,si. Lui potrebbe  
essere la chiave per la rovina di Stilinski"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui con il primo capitolo di questa Sirenetta!AU. Vi sta piacendo? Lo spero.  
> E' la prima volta che cerco di scrivere qualcosa di "serio" a più capitoli,e spero davvero di non essere caduta nell'OOC.  
> Ed ecco a voi,signore e signori,Stiles sirenettooo!!!! XD Allora che ne pensate?  
> In più ho inserito anche una Lydia strega. Non so perchè ma sono fissata con la Witch!Lydia,è più forte di me.  
> Chi sarà qui il nostro antagonista? Lo scoprirete nei prossimi capitoli! ;)  
> Lasciatemi una recensione per farmi sapere che ne pensate della storia!


	3. Thoughts

 

 

Capitolo 2  
  
"Io non so proprio cosa  
fare con te,Stiles!"  
  
Il ragazzo in questione ascoltava a testa bassa la sfuriata del padre.  
Sapeva bene di averla fatta grossa quella volta,ed era sicuro almeno al  
cento per cento che stavolta non l'avrebbe passata liscia.  
  
Suo padre,il Re,sedeva sul suo trono-come al solito- e,al suo  
fianco,stava Parrish,che lo fissava con le braccia incrociate sul petto  
e lo guardava con disapprovazione.  
  
Parrish era un bravo ragazzo. Era giovane,ma sapeva fare il suo lavoro  
di consigliere reale egregiamente,tuttavia ciò voleva dire  
che avrebbe sempre preso le parti del suo Re.  
  
Stiles sospirò "Papà,mi dispiace,davvero,mi ero  
dimentic-" Cercò di giustificarsi il castano,ma non gli fu  
concesso di finire la frase.  
  
"Dimenticato,Stiles? Ne parlavamo da mesi! Come puoi essertelo  
dimenticato?"  
  
"I-io...io" tentò di giustificarsi il ragazzo.  
  
"Per colpa del tuo comportamento tutta la festa in mio onore  
è stata un completo disastro!"  
  
Stiles si morse il labbro. Si,era davvero nei guai.  
  
John sospirò frustato,. "Dove sei stato?"  
  
"Come?"  
  
"Dove sei stato tutto questo tempo? Cosa ti ha tenuto così  
occupato da farti dimenticare della festa?"  
  
"Io...ero...ehm...in giro. Si,me stavo nuotando e poi,e poi...si! Uno  
squalo mi ha attaccato! Uno squalo,si. Mi ha attaccato,ed era tutto  
grrrrrr!!!!...e io ahhhh!!! Ma poi..." aggiunse battendosi  
una mano sul petto con un'espressione fiera "sono riuscito a seminarlo.  
Ecco!"  
  
Il giovane  
tritone ringraziò il cielo di aver avuto l'idea di affidare  
la sua sacca a Scott e ad Allison-che ora lo stavano aspettando nella  
sua grotta segreta- o sarebbe stato in guai molto più seri  
di quanto già non fosse.  
  
Tuttavia suo padre non se la bevve. "Uno squalo,Stiles? Davvero?"  
  
"Si,papà,io..."  
  
"Stiles,ti prego,dimmi che non sei salito di nuovo in superficie"  
  
Stiles sgranò gli occhi. "Io? Ma no,papà,figurati  
io non-"  
  
"STILES! SMETTILA DI MENTIRMI!" Tuonò il Re,e tutta la sua  
voce riecheggiò per il palazzo.  
  
Stiles sussultò. "Papà..." Deglutì.  
  
"Stiles!"  
  
"Papà,andiamo! Non è successo niente!"  
  
Suo padre lo guardo furente. "Stiles,ti ho detto un miliardo di volte  
di stare alla larga dalla superficie! Non ti rendi conto dei pericoli  
che ci sono? Non ti rendi conto di cosa ti sarebbe potuto  
accadre? Avresti potuto essere visto da quei barbari-"  
  
"Umani,papà!"  
  
"Chiamali come vuoi,non mi interessa,ma sono pericolosi! E io non  
voglio vedere mio figlio attaccato a un amo e in balia di quei  
mangiatori di pesci!"  
  
"Papà,non sono più un bambino! Ho quasi  
diciassette anni!" protestò Stiles.  
  
Per tutta risposta il Re,si alzò dal trono col volto  
panoazzo dalla rabbia,e il ragazzo istintivamente fece una pinnata  
indietro.  
  
"Non mi interessa! Finchè vivrai sotto il mio oceano  
obbedirai alle mie regole!"  
  
"Lasciami spiega-"  
  
"Non aggiungere altro! E saranno guai se vengo a sapere che sei salito  
un'altra volta in superficie! Mi sono spiegato?"  
  
Stiles non rispose,ma si limitò a guardarlo,prima di nuotare  
via dalla sala del trono il più velocemente possibile.  
  
John si lasciò cadere sul suo trono,liberando un sospiro  
frustrato.  
  
Perchè suo figlio si ostinava a disobbedirgli? Era  
così complicato seguire anche gli ordini più  
semplici?  
  
Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero,Parrish gli si  
avvicinò,posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
  
"Non preoccupatevi,Maestà. E' un adolescente.  
Vedrà che gli passerà."  
  
  
  
     
             
         *                                                                
*                                                               
*  
  
  
Stiles si richiuse  
dietro l'enorme masso che fungeva da porta del suo nascondigliocon  
eccessiva forza,facendo sobbalzare Scott,che fino a quel momento se ne  
stava tranquillamente sdraiato con la teesta poggiata sul grembo della  
sua ragazza.  
  
I due piccioncini alzarono lo sguardo verso il loro amico,ma non ebbero  
bisogno di chiedergli come fosse andata. La sua espressione diceva  
già tutto.  
  
Stiles sospirò e si lasciò cadere su una  
roccia,facendosi cullare dalle correnti sottomarine e ammirando il suo  
rifugio.  
  
La grotta doveva essere stata un vulcano in passato,a giudicare  
dall'apertura in cima. Ora era soltanto una montagna sommersa dalle  
acque, e che il giovane principe custodiva gelosamente i suoi tesori.  
Ovviamente non poteva portarseli in camera propria. Sapava bene come la  
pensava suo padre. Glielo aveva ricordato proprio qualche minuto fa.  
  
Se prima il Re non aveva mai visto di buon occhio gli umani,dalla morte  
di sua moglie era arrivato a odiarli con tutto sè stesso.  
  
Era a causa loro che l'aveva persa.  
  
Stiles ricordava bene quel giorno.  
  
Aveva otto anni, ed era la prima volta che vedeva la superficie.  
Claudia aveva convinto John a far mostrare a suo figlio il mondo di  
sopra e il Re,all'inizio piuttosto scettico,aveva finito per cedere.  
  
Tutto era andato bene,finchè non avevano visto avvicinarsi  
una nave pirata. Stiles e suo padre erano riusciti a fuggire e a  
mettersi in salvo,ma la Regina non ebbe la stessa fortuna, e  
finì  
per essere catturata e uccisa dai pirati.  
  
John,furente e devastato dal dolore per la perdita di sua moglie  
cancellò loro la memoria, e scatenò contro di  
loro una terribile tempesta che distrusse la loro nave.  
  
Stiles non aveva assistito a tutto ciò. Era rimasto nascosto  
tra le alghe,troppo spaventato per muoversi.  
  
Da quel momento suo padre divenne ancora più protettivo nei  
suoi confronti e non voleva che suo figlio di salisse più in  
superficie. Ma nonostante ciò,Stiles continuava ad andare  
contro gli ordini del padre.  
  
A differenza di John,il principe non aveva mai odiato gli umani.  
  
Quei pirati avevano ucciso sua madre certo,ma sapeva che non tutti  
erano come loro.  
  
Dopotutto non erano così diversi da loro,giusto?   
Non esistevano forse anche sirene e tritoni altrettanto malvagi?  
Possibile che suo padre non lo capisse?  
  
Stiles sapeva che il genitore gli volesse bene e che desiderasse solo  
proteggerlo,tuttavia voleva essere in grado di compiere le sue scelte  
ed andare per la sua strada. Era così difficile?  
  
"Ehi,amico? Va tutto bene?"  
  
La voce di Scott lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri,e Stiles si  
voltò verso il suo amico.  
  
I suoi occhi color ambra incontrarono quelli color cioccolato del suo  
compagno di avventure,che ora lo fissava preoccupato.  
  
Stiles sospirò.  
  
"Si,Scott,sto bene...é solo che...si,insomma,lo sai  
com'è fatto. Anche stavolta non ha voluto ascoltarmi".  
  
Allison nuotò al suo fianco e gli porse la sacca. "Lui vuole  
solo proteggerti" gli disse lei.  
  
"Lo so."  
  
Il castano estrasse la forchetta e la esaminò con  
attenzione,rigirandola più e più volte tra le  
dita.  
  
"Solo che non capisco" continuò. "Io non vedo le cose come  
le vede lui. Gli umani non sono poi così male. Non riesco a  
credere come un mondo che crea delle cose tanto meravigliose  
possa essere tanto cattivo. Loro non sono tutti così,io lo  
so."  
  
Stiles sistemò la forchetta e la pipa tra le altre cose,e si  
perse un'altra volta ad osservare la grotta.  
  
La luce proveniente dalla fessura in cima,rischiarava la grotta e  
faceva brillare gli oggetti.  
  
Il giovane tritone andava fiero della sua collezione.  
  
Sorrise,Stiles,e dopo aver preso un profondo respiro,fece l'unica cosa  
che in quel momento gli venne naturale.  
  
Si mise a cantare.  
  
  
  
"Guardate un po' quello che ho,  
  
é una raccolta preziosa,lo so  
  
Vi sembrerà che io sia colui che ha tutto,ormai.  
  
Che tesori! Che ricchezze! Chi mai al mondo ne ha quanto me?  
  
Se guardi intorno dirai:  
  
-Oh,che meraviglie!  
  
Ho le cose più strane e curiose. Non ho nulla da desiderar!"  
  
  
Prese una scatola e si avvicinò ai suoi amici mentre  
l'apriva,mostrando loro le sue cianfrusaglie.  
  
"Volete un...come si chiama? Io ne ho venti!"  
  
Chiuse il contenitore e lo posò.  
  
  
"Ma lassù cosa mai ci sarà?  
  
Imparerei tutto ,già lo so  
  
vorrei provar anche a ballare e a camminar su quei...  
  
Come si chiamano? Ah! Piedi!  
  
Con le mie pinne non si può far!  
  
Vorrei le gambe per saltare ed andare a spasso per la...  
  
Come si dice? Strada!  
  
Vedrò anch'io la gente che al sole sempre sta,  
  
come vorrei essere li,senza un perchè,in libertà!  
  
Come vorrei poter uscir fuori dall'acqua!  
  
Che pagherei per stare un po' sdraiato al sole!  
  
Scommetto che sulla terra i figli non li sgridano mai.  
  
Nella vita fanno in fretta ad imparar.  
  
Ti san spiegare e conoscono ogni risposta a ciò che chiedi  
  
Cos'è un fuoco e sai perchè..Come si dice? Brucia!  
  
Ma un giorno anch'io,se mai potrò  
  
esplorerò la riva lassù!  
  
Fuori dal mar  
  
Come vorrei vivere là!"  
  
Finita la canzone,si  
rilasciò cadere di nuovo sulla roccia ,ma i suoi occhi non  
lasciarono mai la fonte della luce proveniente dall'alto.  
  
Il sogno di Stiles di diventare umano non si sarebbe mai realizzato,ne  
era consapevole. Sarebbe rimasto solo e soltanto un sogno.  
  
Perso nei suoi pensieri,non si accorse che qualcosa stava coprendo la  
fessura in alto finchè la grotta non fu completamente  
immersa nell'oscurità.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora,questo era solo un capitolo di passaggio,diciamo. Volevo incentrarmi un po' sui pensieri di Stiles e sulla sua storia. Non so se mi sia riuscito bene e se ho reso l'idea.


	4. The Storm

 

 

   
             
             
             
          Capitolo 3  
  
  
  
Stiles corrugò la fronte all'improvviso buio sulla caverna.  
Qualcosa stava bloccando la luce in cima.  
  
"Che cosa può essere?" si chiese,più a  
sè stesso che ad altri,prima di uscire dal rifugio seguito  
da Scott ed Allison.  
  
Una volta fuori,il castano ebbe modo di vedere che quella cosa  
proveniva dalla superficie e così,spinto dalla  
curiosità,salì in superficie per dare  
un'occhiata,dimenticandosi del tutto degli ordini di suo padre.  
  
Ciò che vide lo lasciò senza fiato.  
  
Era una nave,la più grande che il ragazzo avesse mai visto.  
Non che non ne avesse mai visto una,certo,l'unica volta era stata il  
giorno della morte di sua madre,ma non aveva visto molto. Sulla poppa  
della nave spiccava una gigantesca triskele dipinta di nero.  
  
Ma non fu quello a stupirlo,no.  
  
Dalla nave venivano sparate nel cielo numerose luci colorate che  
esplodevano nella notte.  
  
Era uno spettacolo mozzafiato.  
  
"Ehm...amico?" Troppo preso da quella scena,non aveva notato di essere  
stato raggiunto da scott ed Allison. "Io non credo sia una buona idea.  
Penso che dovremmo andare. Se tuo padre ci scoprisse..."  
  
Ma Stiles non lo ascoltò,rapito da ciò che  
vedeva. Voleva,anzi no,doveva andare a vedere cosa stesse succedendo e  
da vicino.  
  
Così,ignorando del tutto le proteste dei suoi  
amici,nuotò verso il vascello.  
  
"Stiles!! Stiles!!! Che stai facendo? Torna indietro!" gridò  
Scott,ma fu nuovamente ignorato.  
  
Quando Stiles si ritrovò perfettamente in parallelo al lato  
della nave,si aggrappò a una fune e,usando la sola forza  
delle braccia,riuscì ad arrampicarsi fino a una fessura. Da  
lì poteva vedere chiaramente tutto ciò che  
accadeva sul ponte senza essere scoperto. Nessuno l'avrebbe mai visto  
da lì.  
  
La corda alla quale si teneva era ben tesa e ben attaccata verso il  
legno,e non c'era il rischio che essa si allentasse facendolo  
dondolare,ma nonostante ciò il tritone si tenne con entrambe  
le mani e fece aderire il proprio corpo alla fune,e in più  
ci attorcigliò la coda attorno come un serpente.  
  
Con la coda dell'occhio notò Scott ed Allison raggiungerlo  
e,anche da quell'altezza rispetto all'acqua,poteva vedere gli occhi  
marroni del suo migliore amico guardarlo con preoccupazione,mentre la  
ragazza sembrava spaventata.  
  
Stiles si rendeva conto del pericolo che stava correndo,ma la  
curiosità e l'adrenalina ebbero la meglio sulla paura.  
  
Con molta attenzione,sbirciò attraverso la fessura per  
osservare più da vicino cosa stesse succedendo sul ponte.  
  
Gli umani ballavano,suonavano e sembravano divertirsi un mondo. Nessuna  
preoccupazione sembrava affliggerli.  
  
Stiles li invidiava. Cosa non avrebbe dato per essere tra di loro...  
  
Istintivamente,il suo sguardo si posò sulla sua coda  
vermiglia e ciò lo rattristò. Lui non aveva le  
gambe. Non avrebbe mai potuto essere tra loro.  
  
Due ragazze in particolare attirarono la sua attenzione. Esse si  
tenevano per mano e ballavano insieme,ridendo. Una aveva capelli lunghi  
e neri mentre l'altra era più piccola e i suoi capelli erano  
castani. Entrambe erano riccamente vestite,infatti i loro abiti  
spiccavano in maniera particolare rispetto a quelli che portavano le  
altre donne a bordo.  
  
Stiles dedusse che dovevano essere di rango superiore a tutti gli altri.  
  
La più piccola si guardò alle spalle e  
gridò:"Avanti,fratellone,vieni a divertirti un po'!"  
  
L'interpellato era un uomo dai capelli corvini e un'accenno di barba  
sugli zigomi,anche lui riccamente vestito,che se ne stava seduto in  
disparte a leggere un libro. Quando alzò lo sguardo, il  
cuore di Stiles iniziò a battere all'impazzata.  
Così forte che il giovane tritone temette che anche gli  
altri potessero sentirlo.  
  
Essendo bisessuale,Stiles era attratto sia dal genere femminile che da  
quello maschile,perciò non si meravigliò nel  
trovare quell'uomo estremamente attraente e affascinante.  
  
I suoi occhi verdi erano molto più brillanti del colore  
delle alghe, e il castano desiderò potersi perdere in quelle  
iridi per l'eternità.  
  
"Non amo molto ballare,Cora,lo sai" La voce dell'uomo fu musica per le  
orecchie di Stiles.  
  
L'altra ragazza sbuffò "Sei il solito noioso,Derek!"  
  
Derek. E' questo il suo nome,dunque. Pensò Stiles. E' un bel  
nome. Bello esattamente come lui.  
  
Il giovane sorrise stupidamente,ma non poteva farci niente: quell'uomo  
lo aveva incantato.  
  
Improvvisamente qualcuno gridò:"Silenzio! Silenzio,per  
favore!" E tutti sul ponte s'acquietarono e smisero di ballare. La  
musica cessò.  
  
L'umano che aveva appena gridato doveva avere all'incirca 35 anni a  
giudicare dal suo aspetto. Anche lui indossava abiti  
finissimi,perciò doveva essere anche lui una figura di gran  
prestigio sociale. Aveva capelli scuri pettinati all'indietro e una  
leggera barbetta sulla mascella e sul mento. Gli occhi erano azzurri.  
  
"E' con grande piacere che oggi festeggiamo qui,in questo giorno,il  
compleanno del mio carissimo nipote,il principe Derek" e,mentre  
annunciava ciò,strappò via il libro dalle mani di  
quest'ultimo,beccandosi uno sguardo irritato.  
  
Tuttavia egli non sembrò farci caso perchè  
continuò:"Ed io,essendo suo zio,mi sono preso la  
libertà di fargli un regalo degno di lui" E così  
dicendo agitò la mano verso la sua destra,dove si trovava  
un'oggetto di dimensioni gigantesche coperto da un telo.  
  
Stiles fremeva dalla curiosità. Che cosa poteva mai essere?  
  
La sua domanda ebbe subito una risposta quando lo zio di Derek tolse il  
telone esclamando "Buon compleanno,nipote!"  
  
Alla vista del regalo il pubblico emise un verso d'ammirazione. Persino  
Derek lo fissava a bocca aperta.  
  
Era un'enorme staua che rappresentava Derek,nei suoi migliori vestiti  
regali,con un'espressione fiera sul volto e la spada sguainata.  
  
Era bellissima e imponente,e la somiglianza con Derek era  
pressocché indescrivibile.  
  
"Allora,Derek? Che ne pensi?" chiese il maggiore.  
  
"Ehm...bhé,Peter...,é...é"  
cercò di dire questi,imbarazzato.  
  
"Non dire altro" lo interruppe Peter,con un'espressione soddisfatta  
"Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto. Anche se in realtà speravo  
potesse essere un regalo di nozze"  
  
A quest'affermazione Derek sbuffò e s'incamminò a  
grandi passi verso il parapetto della nave e ci si  
appoggiò,inconsapevole che,proprio sotto di lui,fosse  
nascosto proprio Stiles.  
  
Appena l'aveva visto avvicinarsi,quest'ultimo era stato preso dal  
panico,e quando il moro si era affacciato aveva fatto aderire il  
più possibile il suo corpo al legno della nave,continuando a  
stringere la corda che lo sosteneva.  
  
Invece Scott ed Allison,per paura di essere visti,si erano rituffati  
tra le onde.  
  
"Andiamo,Derek!" lo raggiunse suo zio "A tutto il regno piacerebbe  
vederti sistemato con la ragazza o il ragazzo giusto"  
  
Alla parola"ragazzo" Stiles sgranò gli occhi. Possibile che  
a quella bellezza colossale potessero piacere anche gli uomini?  
  
Il giovane si ritrovò a sorridere ancora una volta mentre  
guardava di nascosto i due uomini.  
  
Derek fece spallucce "Lui o lei sarà da qualche parte. Non  
ho ancora trovato la persona che fa per me" disse con noncuranza.  
  
"O forse non ti sei affatto impegnato a cercarla"  
puntualizzò Peter.  
  
Derek gli lanciò un'occhiataccia,ma prima che potesse  
ribattere,un lampo squarciò il cielo notturno che,da sereno  
com'era,si riempì di fitte nubi nere e grigie.  
  
La pioggia iniziò a cadere ed il mare prese ad agitarsi  
sempre di più.  
  
Stava arrivando una tempesta.  
  
La pioggia divenne sempre più fitta,il vento  
soffiò più forte e le onde divennero gigantesche  
e furiose.  
  
A bordo,i passeggeri facevano del proprio meglio per proteggere e  
tenere in rotta la nave,ma era un'impresa folle.  
  
Il vento era troppo forte,il mare troppo agitato,la pioggia sempre  
più fitta e i tuoni sempre più frequenti.  
  
Stiles usò tutta la forza che aveva per tenersi,ma fu tutto  
inutile perchè quando il vento si soffiò ancora  
più forte,lo fece cadere in acqua.  
  
Tuttavia il giovane tritone risalì in superficie. Voleva  
assicurarsi che gli umani stessero bene. Che Derek stesse bene.  
  
Quando riemerse vide gli umani salire su delle barche più  
piccole,scialuppe,come le aveva chiamate Lydia una volta.  
  
Esse circondavano il vascello che,nonstante gli sforzi dei  
marinai,stava inevitabilmente affondando,distrutto dalla tempesta.  
  
Un fulmine più potente degli altri spezzò  
l'albero maestro,e l'intera nave prese fuoco.  
  
Stiles vide le due ragazze di prima salire su una scialuppa aiutate  
dallo zio di derek,ma di quest'ultimo neanche l'ombra.  
  
Il castano si guardò attorno in ansia finchè la  
maggiore non gridò,spaventata: "Derekkk!!!"  
  
Il ragazzo seguì il suo sguardo e sgranò gli  
occhi.  
  
Derek era ancora a bordo della nave in fiamme e Stiles notò  
che una delle sue gambe era incastrata tra alcune assi di legno  
spaccate,e  
l'uomo stava avendo non poca difficoltà a liberarsi.  
  
L'esplosione della nave fu improvvisa.  
  
"NO!" gridarono contemporaneamente le due ragazze,Peter e Stiles.  
  
Quest'ultimo,col cuore palpitante dal terrore,raggiunse il luogo dove  
prima si trovava il vascello,dove però non rimaneva altro se  
non qualche pezzo di legno galleggiante.  
  
Il tritone si guardò freneticamente intorno fino a che non  
scorse,qualche metro più in là, il corpo  
dell'uomo che,privo di sensi,stava affondando tra le onde.  
  
Stiles non perse tempo e si tuffò. Aveva poco tempo. Sapeva  
che gli umani non potevano respirare sott'acqua,perciò  
doveva agire in fretta.  
  
Riuscì ad afferrare Derek per la vita e nuotò il  
più velocemente possibile verso la superficie. Riemerso,fece  
si che la testa dell'uomo restasse sopra il livello dell'acqua,ma  
notò che le scialuppe erano ormai sparite. Nessuna traccia  
di loro.  
  
Sospirando,prese il braccio del moro e sev lo portò dietro  
le spalle,tenendolo con una mano sul fianco,mentre l'altra gli  
stringeva il polso.  
  
"Stiles! Che stai facendo?"  
  
Il castano si era completamente dimenticato di Scott.  
  
Quest'ultimo ed Allison gli si avvicinarono guardandolo sconcertati.  
  
"Devo aiutarlo" rispose il ragazzo.  
  
I suoi amici non lo avevano mai visto così  
determinato,perciò non ebbero la forza di ribattere.  
  
Allison gli si affiancò:"La riva è da quella  
parte"gli disse,indicando un punto imprecisato ad ovest "Credo che  
stessero andando proprio lì. Seguimi"  
  
Stiles annuì e,aiutato da Scott,riuscì a portare  
Derek sulla spiaggia.  
  
Il viaggio,teoricamente,sarebbe stato breve se non fosse stato per il  
peso dell'uomo che li rallentava. Quando riuscirono nell'impresa,era  
ormai l'alba e la tempesta era cessata.  
  
Scott e Stiles erano esausti per lo sforzo. Tuttavia il castano ebbe la  
forza di trascinarsi al fianco del bell'umano.  
  
Alla luce del sole era ancora più bello. Stiles si  
ritrovò a contemplare il suo viso con un misto di adorazione  
e ansia.  
  
Temeva,infatti,di essere arrivato troppo tardi.  
  
"Credete che sia..." deglutì,rivolgendosi ai due amici  
dietro di lui.  
  
"...morto?" finì per lui Allison.  
  
Il ragazzo si morse il labbro e annuì.  
  
"Non lo so,è difficile a dirsi" rispose questa.  
  
"Tranquilli,sta benissimo!"  
  
I tre sobbalzarono al suono di una quarta voce,ma poi si rilassarono  
quando videro chi aveva parlato.  
  
Lydia avanzava verso di loro,i suoi capelli biondo fragola e il suo  
vestito bianco svolazzavano.mossi dal vento mattutino.  
  
"Davvero?" Stiles ne fu sollevato.  
  
La giovane strega annuì "E' solo debole. Se fosse morto lo  
avrei percepito"  
  
Stiles emise un sospiro di sollievo.  
  
"Stiles! Ti rendi conto di cosa hai fatto? Potevi rischiare di essere  
scoperto dagli umani! Che ti è saltato in mente?" lo  
rimproverò Lydia.  
  
Stiles abbassò lo sguardo e si ritrovò a fissare  
ancora una volta la figura dell'umano,ancora incosciente. "non potevo  
lasciarlo morire.  
Non me lo sarei mai perdonato"  
  
Lydia sospirò,inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui,ma il castano  
non se ne curò,troppo preso a contemplare il viso di colui  
che aveva  
salvato.  
  
"Guarda! Respira!" annunciò quando notò il petto  
dell'uomo alzarsi e abbassarsi regolarmente,segno che stesse bene.  
  
Stiles gli accarezzò la barba con due dita. "E' bellissimo"  
disse,più a se stesso che agli altri.  
  
Ispirato dalla bellezza che aveva davanti,iniziò a cantare.  
  
  
"Come  
vorrei stare qui con te  
cosa  
darei per restarti accanto  
vorrei  
che tu potessi sorridermi.  
Mi  
porterai dove vorrai e del tuo mondo parte farò  
Accanto  
a te  
sempre  
così  
solo  
con teee"  
  
  
Mentre Stiles cantava le ultime strofe,Derek aprì gli  
occhi,attratto da quella voce così melodiosa.  
  
La sua visione era sfocata,e i raggi del sole che oscuravano la figura  
del suo salvatore non aiutavano affatto.  
  
Notò che era un ragazzo,certamente più piccolo di  
lui,con un dolce sorriso e gli occhi brillanti.  
  
Il momento fu però rovinato dalle voci di Laura,Cora e Peter  
che chiamavano il suo nome.  
  
Lo sconosciuto scomparve in un batter d'occhio,senza dare a Derek il  
modo di guardarlo meglio.  
  
Si mise a sedere,cercando di scorgerlo,ma niente,di lui nessuna  
traccia. Sembrava essere svanito nel nulla.  
  
"Derek!"  
  
Suo zio fu il primo a raggiungerlo. "Oh,nipote! Immagino che ti diverti  
un sacco a spaventare così le tue povere sorelle e il tuo  
caro zio,non è vero?" disse mentre lo aiutava a rialzarsi.  
  
"Derek!"  
  
Laura e Cora gli corsero incontro,per poi abbracciarlo.  
  
"Non farlo mai più,Der! Credevamo che tu fossi morto!" disse  
Cora.  
  
Derek,tuttavia,continuava a guardarsi intorno,sperando di scorgere il  
suo salvatore. "Mi ha salvato."disse.  
  
"Chi,Derek?" chiese Laura.  
  
"Un ragazzo" rispose questi. "Mi ha salvato,mi ha portato qui. Era qui  
con me e mi stava cantando! Aveva una voce davvero meravigliosa!"  
  
"Ok,ha perso la testa" commentò Peter.  
  
"Non sono pazzo!" ringhiò Derek "Lui era qui,ve lo giuro!"  
  
"Certo."continuò il maggiore degli Hale "Ed io sono stato  
salvato da una balena parlante appena qualche minuto fa!"  
  
"Vi dico che era qui!" sbottò Derek,prima che le sue gambe  
cedettero per la stanchezza e per lo sforzo. Fortunatamente Peter lo  
afferrò e gli circondò la vita con un  
braccio,mentre si portava dietro le spalle quello di suo nipote,aiutato  
da Laura,che fece lo stesso dall'altro lato.  
  
"Tranquillo,Der,secondo me avrai soltanto bevuto un po' troppa acqua di  
mare." disse sua sorella maggiore "Coraggio andiamo!"  
  
Stavolta Derek non oppose resistenza,ma continuava a guardarsi indietro  
mentre si incamminavano verso il castello,la loro residenza estiva.  
  
Quando aveva visto gli umani arrivare,Stiles,Scott ed Allison si  
rituffati tra le onde e si erano nascosti dietro una fila di scogli ad  
osservare la scena.  
  
Lydia invece era sparita magicamente,probabilmente tornata alla sua  
isola.  
  
Al castano si strinse il cuore nel vedere Derek allontanarsi insieme  
agli altri. Sperava di rivederlo.  
  
Alle sue spalle,era ignaro della conversazione tra Allison e il suo  
migliore amico.  
  
"Faremo finta che tutto questo non sia mai accaduto" stava dicendo  
Scott,mentre Allison annuiva convinta. "Il Re del Mare non  
dovrà mai saperlo. Tu non glielo dirai ed io nemmeno lo  
farò. E' la cosa migliore,così nessuno  
sarà nei guai"  
  
Stiles rimase a fissare il quartetto fino a che non sparì  
dalla visuale e,alzandosi sempre di più sullo  
scoglio,terminò la canzone.  
  
  
"Quando  
accadrà io non lo so  
ma  
del tuo mondo parte farò.  
Guarda  
e vedrai  
che  
il sogno mio  
si  
avvererà!"  
  
             
         
*                                                                               
*                                                                                
*  
  
  
  
Nella caverna la voce rise fragorosamente "Oh mio Dio! Non posso  
crederci,è troppo facile! Quel ragazzino si è  
innamorato di un umano! E neanche di un umano qualunque,ma di un  
principe!" La voce non la smetteva di ridacchiare malignamente.  
  
Nella sua mente iniziò ad architettarsi un piano. "Oh,si! Il  
suo paparino impazzirà dalla gioia!  
Presto avrò la mia vendetta,e quel moccioso mi  
aiuterà!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E qui avviene il primo incontro tra Stiles e Derek!  
> Lo so,immaginare Stiles che canta fa un po' strano anche a me,ma qui lui è un sirenetto! XD  
> Mi sono divertita moltissimo a scrivere di zio Peter,che in questa fic avrà il suo pieno di battute,che non guastano mai. Specialmente si divertirà moltissimo a imbarazzare Derek,ma questo nei capitoli successivi.  
> Chi sarà "la voce"? Bhè dovrete aspettare un paio di capitoli per scoprirlo!


	5. Under The Sea

 

 

Capitolo  
4  
  
  
Peter,Laura e Cora attendevano impazienti davanti alla porta della  
stanza di Derek.  
  
Peter sbatteva ritmicamente un piede per terra,a braccia  
conserte,mentre le due giovani principesse erano immobili,in attesa.  
  
Dopo qualche minuto la porta si aprì ed uscì  
Deaton,il medico reale.  
  
Il maggiore degli Hale scattò sull'attenti e le ragazze si  
alzarono guardando il dottore con la stessa domanda muta negli occhi.  
  
Deaton rivolse loro un inchino e sorrise: "Sta bene,non preoccupatevi.  
E' un miracolo che sia sopravvissuto a una tempesta del genere.  
Ora è meglio che riposi un po'"  
  
Fu come se avesse tolto loro un gran peso dal cuore,il sollievo sui  
loro volti fu tale da far sorridere ancor di più il medico.  
  
"Con permesso" si accomiatò questi con un altro inchino,per  
poi sparire oltre il corridoio.  
  
I tre Hale erano sollevati.  
  
Il principe aveva corso un pericolo mortale in mare,la scorsa notte,ma  
per fortuna sembrava illeso.  
  
Tutto ciò che i tre volevano fare era entrare in quella  
stanza per accertarsi personalmente della sua salute,ma decisero di  
aspettare.  
  
Derek meritava un po' di riposo.  
  
  
             
      *       
             
             
             
             
             
       *      
             
             
             
             
             
            *  
             
             
             
   
                                                                                                                                                             
      
  
  
Ma il giovane principe non stava riposando affatto.  
  
Continuava a fissare il soffitto come in trance,mentre cercava di  
memorizzare l'aspetto del suo salvatore.  
  
Non lo aveva immaginato,lo sapeva, non importava cosa dicessero gli  
altri.  
  
Quel ragazzo lo aveva salvato da una tempesta dove avrebbe sicuramente  
trovato la morte,portato in salvo a riva e aveva cantato per  
lui,per poi sparire.  
  
Se c'era una cosa che Derek non avrebbe mai dimenticato era la sua  
voce: il suo salvatore aveva una voce così bella e melodiosa  
da  
far invidia a un angelo del paradiso.  
  
Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lui,avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa  
per conoscere la sua identità.  
  
Era entrato nella sua testa abbattendo tutte le sue difese,ed ora era  
rimasto lì, e non se ne voleva andare,non importa quanto  
provasse a non pensarci,la sua immagine tornava a pararsi davanti agli  
occhi verdi del principe.  
  
E così la sua voce. Come avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarla?  
  
Non era stata un'allucinazione o altro,no.  
  
Derek sapeva che quel ragazzo era stato con lui per tutto il tempo fino  
all'arrivo di suo zio e delle sue sorelle,per poi fuggire.  
  
Chi era? Perchè lo aveva salvato? E perchè era  
fuggito in quel modo?  
  
Derek voleva delle risposte a quelle domande che lo tormentavano.  
  
Voleva trovarlo.  
  
Doveva trovarlo.  
  
A tutti i costi.  
  
  
             
   
 *                                                                              
*                        
             
             
             
             
     *  
                                                     
           
    
  
Nelle profondità dell'oceano,Stiles se ne andava in giro  
canticchiando tra sé e sognando ad occhi aperti,beccandosi  
qualche sguardo  
stranito da parte dei servitori del palazzo.  
  
Nessuno sapeva spiegarsi quel suo strano comportamento,a parte i suoi  
amici.  
  
Dietro di lui,infatti, Scott,Allison e Lydia - che si era creata una  
bolla d'aria magica per poter respirare sott'acqua - lo guardavano  
preoccupati.  
  
"Cavolo" commentò Allison "é proprio innamorato!"  
  
"Questa é una tragedia,Allison!" sospirò Scott.  
"Se il Re lo scoprisse non sarà un bene per niente,anzi!"  
  
Lydia, invece, si limitava a fissare in silenzio il suo amico,che nel  
frattempo aveva urtato un cameriere facendogli sfuggire il vassoio di  
mano e costringendolo a recuperare gli oggetti che galleggiavano da  
tutte le parti.  
  
La rossa sospirò e agitò la mano,dalla quale si  
sprigionarono delle scintille dorate: immediatamente tutti gli oggetti  
tornarono sul vassoio del povero tritone,che ringraziò Lydia  
con un cenno del capo.  
  
Nessuno aveva mai detto niente sulle frequenti visite della giovane  
strega nel loro regno.  
  
Alcuni accettavano di buon grado la sua presenza ed erano gentili con  
lei,perchè sapevano che fosse un'amica del principe e che  
fosse  
ben disposta ad aiutare sirene e tritoni quando ne aveva la  
possibilità.  
  
Alcuni la guardavano con diffidenza,certo, ma a lei non importava.  
  
Non poteva biasimarli se non si fidavano della magia,e c'era un motivo.  
  
Quel motivo era la Strega del Mare,una strega malvagia che anni  
addietro aveva tentato di conquistare il loro reame tramite l'uso dei  
suoi inganni e della sua magia nera,prima che Re John Stilinski  
riuscisse a sopraffarla e a riportare la pace,esiliandola negli abissi  
più profondi dell'oceano.  
  
Non c'era da sorprendersi se alcuni non avessero molta fiducia nelle  
streghe.  
  
Ma qualunque fosse il giudizio del popolo del mare su di lei, le era  
indifferente.  
  
Ad un certo punto,Stiles finì per urtare suo padre.  
  
Alla sua destra,la rossa udì Scott trasalire e chiuse gli  
occhi,aspettandosi il peggio.  
  
Ma non accadde nulla.  
  
Stiles si ritrovò a sorridere al genitore,come se avesse  
dimenticato la litigata -il che probabilmente era vero,pensò  
Lydia-.  
  
"Buongiorno,papà! Oggi stai molto bene! Cos'é,ti  
sei tagliato i capelli?" lo salutò allegramente e,senza  
aspettare una risposta,svoltò  
l'angolo e sparì dalla visuale,seguito da Scott ed Allison.  
  
Lydia,che era rimasta indietro,notò il Re alzare un  
sopracciglio.  
  
Questi,infatti,non sapeva spiegarsi lo strano atteggiamento di suo  
figlio.  
  
Era vero,Stiles era sempre stato un bambino iperattivo e allegro,ma  
John non l'aveva mai visto comportarsi in quel modo.  
  
Perso nei suoi pensieri,non si accorse dell'arrivo di Parrish,fino a  
che questi non parlò:"Davvero non lo avete  
capito,Maestà?"  
  
John guardò interrogativo il suo consigliere,che si  
limitò a sorridergli.  
  
"Sembra che vostro figlio si sia innamorato!"  
  
Il Re sbarrò gli occhi. Stiles innamorato? Questa era nuova!  
  
Inconsapevolmente,il tritone si ritrovò a sorridere.  
  
L'idea che suo figlio fosse innamorato di qualcuno lo rendeva felice:  
era ora che il ragazzo iniziasse a pensare al suo futuro da  
monarca,magari avendo al suo fianco una potenziale Regina-o Re-.  
  
E poi John non vedeva l'ora di avere dei nipotini. Anche se adottati.  
  
"Mi piacerebbe sapere chi sia la sirena fortunata. O il tritone."  
ridacchiò gioviale.  
  
Quando aveva visto il consigliere avvicinarsi,Lydia aveva trattenuto a  
stento un'imprecazione e,concentratasi al massimo,usò i suoi  
poteri per rendersi invisibile,in modo che il Re non si accorgesse  
della sua presenza e decidesse di interrogarla.  
  
Ciò non le impedì,purtroppo,di origliare la  
conversazione.  
  
Sospirando,la strega nuotò il più velocemente  
possibile per raggiungere i suoi amici.  
  
Non sarebbe stato bello se il avesse scoperto che suo figlio avesse  
infranto una delle sue più importanti leggi.  
     
  
             
   
*                                                          
             
             
     
 *                                                                        
*  
  
Stiles continuava a girovagare per il regno senza meta,non badando agli  
sguardi perplessi che i suoi sudditi gli rivolgevano.  
  
La sua mente era occupata da una sola cosa,o meglio da una sola ed  
unica persona.  
  
Derek.  Derek. Derek.  
  
Il giovane principe sospirò.  
  
Quell'uomo era entrato nella sua testa e non se ne andava dal giorno in  
cui lo aveva salvato da quella terribile tempesta,cioè tre  
giorni fa,e già gli mancava.  
  
Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per rivederlo,magari parlargli,conoscerlo.  
  
Di una cosa Stiles era certo: non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel viso.  
  
Quei capelli neri come un'ala di corvo,con tanto di accenno di barba  
lungo gli zigomi,quel naso dritto,quelle sopracciglia folte e  
nere,quelle labbra che avrebbe voluto volentieri baciare,gli occhi  
verde smeraldo che gli perforavano l'anima,il fisico da dio greco...  
  
Che gli stava succedendo? Cos'erano tutte queste emozioni?  
  
Stiles non era stupido,sapeva benissimo che Derek era un umano e lui no  
ed era a conoscenza del fatto che i rapporti tra il mondo terrestre e  
quello marino fossero strettamente proibiti,e sapeva anche che salvando  
il principe umano aveva infranto quella legge,ma non poteva permettere  
che morisse.  
  
Stiles aveva sempre avuto un cuore buono e generoso,tanto da non aver  
mai voluto la morte di qualcuno,neanche se si fosse trattato del suo  
più accerrimo nemico,e neanche se questi fosse la Strega del  
Mare.  
  
Il giovane principe si sdraiò su una roccia sul fondale  
marino,facendo oscillare pigramente la sua coda scarlatta e tenendo gli  
occhi fissi all'insù,dove qualche miglio più in  
alto,si trovava la superficie.  
  
Derek era da qualche parte lassù.  
  
"Devo rivederlo" disse più a sé che ad altri.  
  
"Io credo che non sia una buona idea" rispose Scott. "Insomma, conosci  
la legge!"  
  
Il castano voltò la testa in direzione del suo migliore  
amico "Si,Scott,conosco la legge,ma io voglio rivedere Derek,devo  
rivederlo,io...io ho bisogno di rivederlo...mi capisci?"  
  
"Stiles,io..."  
  
"Forse Scott ha ragione,Stiles" intervenne Lydia. "Hai già  
infranto una delle leggi che tuo padre ritiene più  
importante una volta,ed è un miracolo che per ora non ne sia  
a conoscenza,ma non puoi rischiare un'altra volta."  
  
"Lo so,Lydia,lo so,ma io..." sospirò Stiles,affranto.  
  
"Stiles,non devi preoccuparti" lo interruppe McCall "Sono sicuro che  
Derek stia bene,ed é grazie a te,amico. Ma non puoi  
rischiare di  
far scoprire agli umani la tua esistenza. So che li adori,ma non per  
questo devi mettere a repentaglio la sicurezza di tutto il popolo del  
mare."  
  
Scott posò una mano sulla spalla del suo migliore amico.  
"Ascolta,Stiles. Il mondo degli umani,inoltre,é un  
pasticcio. La vita sotto il mare é meglio di qualsiasi cosa  
abbiano laggiù!"  
  
E,senza dar la possibiltà al castano di  
ribattere,iniziò a cantare:  
  
"Le alghe del tuo vicino ti sembran più verdi,sai  
  
Vorresti andar sulla terra,non sai che gran sbaglio fai.  
  
Se poi ti guardassi intorno vedresti che il nostro mar  
  
é pieno di meraviglie,che altro tu vuoi di più!  
  
In fondo al mar,in fondo al mar!  
  
Tutto bagnato è molto meglio,credi a me!  
  
Quelli lassù che sgobbano sotto a quel sole svengono  
  
mentre col nuoto ce la spassiamo in fondo al mar!  
  
Quaggiù tutti sono allegri guizzando di qua e di  
là  
  
invece là sulla terra il pesce é triste assai  
  
Rinchiuso in una boccia,che brutto destino avrà.  
  
Se all'uomo verrà un po' fame il pesce si papperà!  
  
Oh,no! In fondo al mar,in fondo al mar!  
  
Nessun ci frigge o ci cucina in fricassea!  
  
E non si rischia di abboccar,no non c'é un amo in fondo al  
mar.  
  
La vita è ricca di bollicine,  
  
In fondo al mar,in fondo al mar  
  
In fondo al mar,in fondo al mar  
  
Con questo ritmo la vita é sempre dolce così.  
(Sempre così)  
  
Anche la razza ed il salmon sanno suonare con passion  
  
qui c'é la grinta e ogni concerto é un successon!  
  
Il sarago suonba il flauto,la carpa l'arpa e la platessa il basso,  
  
poi c'é la tromba del pesce rombo  
  
Voilà,il luccio é il re del blues.  
  
La lancia con il nasello al violoncello con la sardina all'ocraina e  
con l'orata  
  
Vedrai che coro si farà!"  
  
All'insaputa di Scott,troppo impegnato a cantare,Allison  
sbucò dalle alghe con un gran sorriso, e fece cenno a Stiles  
di avvicinarsi a  
lei,per poi sussurargli:  "Ho una sorpresa per te! Vieni con  
me!" disse,tendendogli la mano,che il principe prese.  
  
"Che cos'é?" le chiese.  
  
Il sorrriso dell'amica si fece ancora più ampio. "Lo vedrai"  
gli rispose in tono misterioso,stuzzicando la curiosità del  
castano.  
  
Tuttavia esitò un attimo prima di seguire Allison,insieme a  
Lydia,ma poi si decise a lasciare Scott lì da solo.  
  
Si sentì un po' in colpa,Stiles.  
  
Sapeva che il suo migliore amico stava solo cercando di fargli fare la  
cosa giusta,ma la realtà era che non lo stava aiutando  
affatto,e poi l'idea di una sorpresa per lui era non poco allettante!  
  
Così,Stiles si allontanò dalla roccia dov'era  
precedentemente adagiato e seguì incuriosito la sua amica.  
  
Scott,ignaro di tutto,continuò a cantare:  
  
"Sììììì,in fondo  
al mar,in fondo al mar,  
  
In fondo al mar,in fondo al mar,  
  
Se la sardina fa una moina c'é da impazzir!  
  
Che c'é di bello poi lassù? La nostra banda vale  
di più!  
  
Ogni mollusco sa improvvisare in fondo al mar!  
  
Ogni lumaca si fa un balletto in fondo al mar!  
  
E tutti i giorni ci divertiamo qui sotto l'acqua in mezzo al fango,  
  
Ah,che fortuna vivere insieme,in fondo al mar!"  
  
  
Finita la canzone,McCall si voltò verso la roccia dove prima  
sedeva Stiles,solo per trovarla vuota.  
  
"Stiles? Lydia?"  
  
Nessuna risposta.  
  
Scott sospirò:"Qualcuno un giorno dovrà  
incollargli le pinne da qualche parte. Ah,bhé almeno Lydia  
é con lui. Spero che lo tenga fuori  
dai guai,ma forse é meglio che vada a cercarli"  
  
Ebbe solo il tempo di fare una pinnata avanti,quando si  
sentì chiamare:"McCall!"  
  
L'interpellato si voltò verso la persona che lo stava  
cercando: era Parrish,il consigliere del Re.  
  
Scott deglutì.  
  
Aveva un brutto presentimento.  
  
"Si?"  
  
"McCall.  Sua Maestà il Re vuole vedervi"  
  
"Vedermi? A me? Perché?"  
  
Parrish gli rivolse un sorrisetto:"Riguarda Stiles"  
  
Scott sbarrò gli occhi.  
  
Il Re del Mare sapeva.  
  
Ora si che erano guai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo non succede praticamente nulla,é solo un capitolo di passaggio,quindi si,é un po' breve.  
> E inoltre ho inserito anche la canzone "In fondo al mar" e l'ho fatta cantare a Scott.  
> Quella canzone é un classico,non potevo non metterla.  
> Certo,immaginare Stiles e Scott cantare é un po' difficile,ma questa é una Sirenetta!AU ;)  
> In questo capitolo ho anche dato una breve introduzione della Strega del Mare,il cattivo,o meglio la cattiva della storia.  
> A chi ho affidato questa parte secondo voi? :D  
> Lo scoprirete esattamente tra uno o due capitoli. ;)


	6. The Statue

 

 

Capitolo 5   
  
Scott,scortato da Parrish, fece il suo ingresso nella sala del trono  
col cuore che batteva all'impazzata per il terrore.  
  
Re John Stilinski era noto essere un sovrano giusto e pacifico,ma  
quando era arrabbiato o anche inquieto,e faceva brillare il suo  
tridente,qualsiasi creatura marina aveva abbastanza sale in zucca da  
fuggire per non subire le ire del sovrano.  
  
E,ovviamente,mettersi in salvo cercando di sfuggire alle violenti  
correnti provocate dal tridente, che minacciavano di spazzare via  
l'intero popolo del mare.  
  
L'oceano rispecchiava le emozioni e i sentimenti del Re: se era di buon  
umore il mare era calmo e placido,se era inquieto si agitava  
e se era di pessimo umore facevi meglio a nuotare via il  
più velocemente possibile e mettersi al  
sicuro,perchè di lì a poco si sarebbe scatenata  
una violenta tempesta.  
  
Eppure in quel momento l' acqua sembrava tranquilla e nella norma,e  
ciò voleva dire che Sua Maestà era di buon umore.  
  
Molto probabilmente,pensò Scott mentre seguiva Parrish nella  
grande sala,teneva nascosta la sua ira per poi liberarla al momento  
opportuno.  
  
Il moro deglutì,spaventato da ciò che da  
lì a poco sarebbe accaduto,ma fece un profondo respiro e  
s'inchinò una volta trovatosi al cospetto del Re.  
  
"Volevate vedermi,Maestà?"  
  
Quest'ultimo,seduto comodamente sul suo trono,guardò il  
tritone con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra. Scott immaginava che il  
sovrano stesse momentaneamente celando il suo vero stato d'animo,ma  
decise comunque che fosse stato meglio far finta di nulla.  
  
"Ti ho mandato a chiamare" parlò John "perchè  
sono in pensiero per mio figlio. Sai,ultimamente si sta comportando in  
modo strano..."  
  
L'interpellato si guardò attorno nervosamente,cercando un  
modo qualsiasi di evadere da quella situazione pericolosa.  
  
"In modo strano,dite?" Scott pensò che il modo migliore  
fosse fingere che tutto fosse normale. "N-no,non mi sembra.."  
balbettò.  
  
"Davvero non te ne sei accorto,Scott?" lo canzonò il Re  
alzando un sopracciglio con un sorrisetto divertito. "Sei il suo  
migliore amico dopotutto!"  
  
Il moro quasi si dimenticò di respirare,tanto era il panico  
che,dentro di lui,pian piano cresceva,  
  
Inspirò ed espirò profondamente,cercando di  
mantenere la calma. "M-Maestà,i-io temo di non capire"  
  
John lo fissò,per poi ridacchiare.  
"Bhè,sai,l'aria trasognata,i sospiri,canticchia fra  
sé e sé...Andiamo,Scott! Davvero non sai nulla?"  
  
Questi prese a tremare. Con la coda dell'occhio vide Parrish che,dritto  
vicino al Re,si sforzava di non ridere.  
  
"Ehm...Maestà...io.."  
  
Il Re si alzò dal suo trono e nuotò verso il  
giovane,le cui pinne caudali blu tremarono,se possibile,ancora di  
più.  
  
"Scott" disse,una volta fermatoglisi davanti. "Ho l'impressione che tu  
mi stia nascondendo qualcosa"  
  
Il povero tritone percepì il suo cuore salire per la tachea.  
Non capiva perchè il Re ci girasse tanto attorno,quando  
ovviamente sapeva benissimo cosa fosse successo quella sera,cosa avesse  
fatto suo figlio. Ma perchè chiamare lui?  
  
Scott si schiarì la gola. "Nascondendo  
qualcosa,Maestà?"  
  
John annuì. "Riguardo a Stiles"  
  
McCall deglutì,ma decise di continuare a fare la parte  
dell'innocente,anche se sapeva che non era saggio mentire al Re.  
"Stiles?" gracchiò.  
  
Il più grande gli si avvicinò,e sul suo volto  
comparve un sorriso malizioso. "Si é innamorato,non  
é vero?"  
  
Il terrore prese completamente il sopravvento su Scott che  
sbarrò gli occhi:"Maestà,vi giuro,ho cercato di  
fermarlo! Gli ho detto di star lontano dagli umani,ma lui non h voluto  
ascoltarmi,e-"  
  
"UMANI?!" tuonò il Re. "COSA C'ENTRANO GLI UMANI?"  
  
Troppo tardi il moro comprese l'equivoco e ciò che aveva  
appena fatto.  
  
Il Re non sapeva assolutamente nulla dei fatti accaduti quella notte,e  
Scott sentì una morsa dolorosa stringergli la casa toracica:  
aveva appena tradito Stiles.  
  
Il suo migliore amico.  
  
Suo fratello.  
  
"Umani?" Cercò di riparare al danno,sforzandosi di fare una  
risatina. "Ho detto umani? Chi ha mai parlato di umani?"  
  
Vedendo la faccia furibonda del padre di Stiles,optò per la  
fuga.  
  
Se prima il Re non era arrabbiato,ora lo era decisamente.  
  
Scott,tremante,nuotò all'indietro verso l'uscita.  
"M-Maestà...é stato un piacere parlare con Voi,ma  
io,ecco,...devo andare!"  
  
E nuotò in fretta e furia verso l'uscita,solo per essere  
bloccato subito da  un muro magico creato dal tridente.  
L'uscita era bloccata.  
  
"Scott" lo richiamò il maggiore.  
  
Questi,deglutendo,si girò lentamente,solo per ritrovarsi  
faccia a faccia con John. Il sovrano era panoazzo,e il moro  
notò una vena pulsare sulla tempia del tritone.  
  
"Scott" ripetè questi,puntandogli il tridente- che ora  
brillava di un'intensa luce dorata- contro il petto.  
  
"Adesso mi racconterai tutto. E con tutto intendo...ogni cosa!"   
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
"Allison,che ci facciamo qui?" chiese Stiles mentre,insieme a  
Lydia,seguiva la sua amica all'interno della sua grotta segreta.  
  
"L'ho trovata nei pressi della periferia del regno e l'ho portata qui.  
Ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere averla nella tua collezione!"  
  
Stiles aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Di che stai parlando?"  
  
"Ora vedrai" ammiccò Allison.  
  
Entrati nella grotta,la sirena si fece da parte e,una volta visto cosa  
c'era davanti ai suoi occhi,il castano restò senza fiato.  
  
Di fronte a lui spiccava nientemeno che la statua di Derek Hale in  
tutto il suo splendore. Stiles se la ricordava: era il regalo di  
compleanno che lo zio aveva fatto al principe. Doveva essere affondata  
insieme alla nave.  
  
Sul volto del tritone comparve un enorme sorriso. "Oh,Allison!"  
esclamò,abbracciando di slancio l'amica "Sei un'amica!Ti  
voglio bene!"  
  
Per tutta risposta la sirena ridacchiò. "Sapevo che ti  
sarebbe piaciuta"  
  
"Piaciuta,Aly? La adoro!"  esclamò Stiles,girando  
attorno alla statua. "E guardatelo!" aggiunse. "Ha persino i suoi  
occhi!"  
  
Lydia si affiancò ad Allison e sorrise nel vedere  
così felice il suo amico. "Avrai un ricordo di lui,ora"  
commentò la giovane strega.  
  
Il castano sorrise a sua volta,non smettendo di fissare la statua.  
"Ehi,Sourwolf,perché sempre così imbronciato?  
Potresti sorridere!"  
  
Fece rivolto alla statua,immaginando di parlare con il vero Derek,per  
poi ridacchiare e piroettare su sé stesso,in preda  
all'euforia.  
  
Felice e spensierato,intonò una nuova canzone:  
  
  
"C'é una musica nell'aria  
  
La senti?  
  
E' in due,no,forse in tre,o forse in quattro  
  
E mi vedo vestito a nozze  
  
con due piedi così leggeri  
  
che é come se non avessero mai toccato terra!  
  
Un ballo,solo io e te  
  
Sotto la luna,vicino al mar.  
  
Un ballo,ed é un per sempre felici e contenti.  
  
Un ballo,e vedrai  
  
non siam poi così diversi io e te.  
  
Solo noi due,io e te.  
  
Un ballo.  
  
Ci son stelle che riempon la notte  
  
Le vedi?  
  
Sono due,o tre,o si!, anche un milione.  
  
E vedo te nella loro luce  
  
Io? Un ballo? Oh,si!  
  
Solo per andar e volteggiar con te sulla pista!  
  
Un ballo,solo io e te  
  
Sotto la luna,vicino al mar.  
  
Un ballo,ed é un per sempre felici e contenti.  
  
Un ballo,e vedrai  
  
non siam poi così diversi io e te.  
  
Solo noi due,io e te.  
  
Cambierei ciò che son  
  
Lascerei il mar per la sabbia  
  
solo per star con te!  
  
Balzerei alla possibilità  
  
di un barlume di speranza di un ballo con te!  
  
Un ballo,solo io e te  
  
Sotto la luna,vicino al mar.  
  
Un ballo,ed é un per sempre felici e contenti.  
  
Un ballo,e vedrai  
  
non siam poi così diversi io e te.  
  
Solo noi due,sogno che si avvera.  
  
Un ballo.  
  
Un ballo!"  
  
  
Ma i suoi attimi di euforia terminarono presto perchè,non  
appena Stiles si girò,gli si parò davanti una  
scena alla quale non avrebbe mai voluto assistere.  
  
Suo padre stava dritto davanti all'entrata della grotta,coprendone  
l'uscita,e non sembrava affatto felice. Il suo volto era panoazzo e  
contorto da quella che era ovviamente rabbia,gli occhi erano due  
fessure e le labbr arricciate,e dietro di lui c'era...Scott!?  
  
"Scott!?"  Stiles era incredulo. Non riusciva a credere ai  
suoi stessi occhi.  
  
Persino Allison e Lydia sembravano sbigottite,e fissavano il moro come  
se non l'avessero mai visto prima d'ora.  
  
"Stiles! Mi dispiace! E' stato un'incidente,io non volevo!"  
cercò di giustificarsi il moro,ma fu immediatamente zittito  
da un'occhiataccia del Re.  
  
"Mi sono sempre reputato un tritone ragionevole." iniziò  
quest'ultimo. "Ho stabilito delle leggi. E quando emano leggi pretendo  
che queste siano rispettate da tutti! Non posso credere che proprio  
tu,tra tutto il popolo del mare,sia il primo ad infrangere quella a cui  
tengo di più? Vuoi forse negarlo,Stiles? E' vero che hai  
salvato un umano che stava per annegare?"  
  
"No,non lo nego" dichiarò il castano con una voce molto  
più ferma e decisa di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato,e  
guardando il genitore negli occhi. "Ho dovuto farlo e non me ne pento"  
  
"Stiles,sai benissimo che ho assolutamente proibito qualsiasi contatto  
tra il mondo umano e quello marino! Tutto il regno lo sa!"  
  
"Ma lui sarebbe morto! E io non lo avrei mai permesso"  
replicò il giovane.  
  
"Se fosse morto sarebbe un umano in meno di cui preoccuparsi"  
  
"Lui non é come tutti gli altri! Tu non lo conosci  
nemmeno,come fai a giudicare?"  
  
"Conoscerlo?" sbottò il Re "Io non ho bisogno di conoscerlo!  
Loro sono tutti uguali: barbari,selvaggi,spietati,mangiatori di  
pesci,incapaci di qualsiasi sentimento-"  
  
"PAPA' IO LO AMO!" gridò Stiles,per poi sgranare gli occhi e  
tapparsi la bocca una volta registrato le parole che aveva appena  
pronunciate. E non perchè fosse una cosa assurda,ma  
perchè si rese conto che era la verità.  
  
Era vero: lui lo amava,era innamorato di Derek Hale.  
  
Udì tutti i presenti trasalire. Suo padre era sotto shock.  
  
Quando si riprese, la sua rabbia aumentò-se possibile-ancora  
di più. "Hai perso completamente la ragione,allora! Lui  
é un umano,tu sei un tritone!"  
  
Stiles guradò il genitore con aria di sfida,parandosi  
istintivamente davanti alla statua come se questa fosse stata il vero  
Derek che voleva proteggere. "A me non importa!"  
  
Probabilmente non fu la cosa più saggia da dire  
perchè suo padre fece brillare il suo tridente d'oro.  
  
Stiles cercò l'aiuto di Lydia con lo sguardo,ma questa  
scosse la testa: per quanto volesse aiutare il suo amico,lei non poteva  
niente contro la furia del Re del mare. E  non era  
così potente.  
  
"Mi dispiace,Stiles" ringhiò John "allora significa che  
dovrò prendere seri provvedimenti" e,agitando il suo  
tridente,spinse Stiles contrò la parete della grotta,che  
atterrò con un gemito di dolore.  
  
Ma quando cercò di riaprire gli occhi dovette richiuderli  
immediatamente: intorno a lui si propagava un'abbagliante luce  
dorata,seguita da tonfi e rumori di cose che andavano in frantumi,e  
polvere che si spargeva per l'acqua. Era il caos più totale.  
  
Udì i suoi amici gridare,cercando di mettersi al riparo e  
desiderò poterli aiutare,ma non riusciva ad vedere nulla.  
  
Quando tutto cessò,il castano aspettò qualche  
istante prima di aprire tentativamente gli occhi,e ciò che  
vide lo lasciò sconcertato.  
  
Tutto ciò che aveva collezionato in tutti quegli anni era a  
pezzi,nessuna cosa si era salvata. Pentole,bauli,tesori,e utensili  
vari,tutte le cose appartenute agli umani che lui aveva raccolto erano  
in frantumi.  
  
La statua era quella messa peggio: di lei restava intatto solo la testa  
dell'uomo che rappresentava.  
  
"No!" Stiles non voleva,non poteva credere ai suoi occhi. Si  
girò furente verso suo padre,il quale lo fissava con quello  
che sembrava...dispiacere? A Stiles non importava,in quel momento lo  
odiava con tutto il suo essere.  
  
"TI ODIO!" gli gridò infatti,per poi accasciarsi su una  
roccia e piangere.  
  
Il Re sospirò tristemente e lasciò la grotta.  
  
Lydia poggiò una mano sulla spalla del suo amico. "Mi  
dispiace" sospirò dolcemente.  
  
"Non scusarti,Lyds." rispose il castano,tra i singhiozzi "S-so c-che  
non potevi fare nulla"  
  
"E' tutta colpa mia" dise Scott,con la testa bassa "Sono un'idiota. Non  
volevo fare la spia,é stato tutto un malinteso.  
perdonami,Stiles!"  
  
"Andatevene"  
  
"Ma..." tentò il moro.  
  
"Andatevene tutti. Voglio stare da solo."  
  
Allison annuì e,seguita dagli altri due,uscì  
dalla grotta,lasciando il giovane tritone a piangere la sua collezione  
perduta. In particolar modo la statua,l'unico ricordo che aveva  
dell'uomo che amava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene si,Scott é sempre il solito tontolone che capisce fischi per fiaschi,ma tranquilli si farà perdonare ;) Non dovete avercela con lui.  
> Per chi non lo sapesse,quella che canta Stiles in questo capitolo é la canzone inedita dello stesso film Disney de "La Sirenetta". Si chiama "One dance" e,purtroppo,é solo in inglese perciò ho dovuto tradurla e darle un senso.  
> Davvero non so come mai abbiano deciso di tagliarla,é una canzone così bella!  
> Per chi volesse ascoltarla in inglese questo é il link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qisvIhDqas  
> Io l'adoro!! <3


	7. The Deal

 

 

Capitolo 6  
  
Stiles non si accorse di avere compagnia finché non  
udì degli strani sibilii.  
  
Confuso,alzò lo sguardo,trovandosi davanti le due creature  
più mostruose che avesse mai visto. Dalla vita in su,avevano  
forma umanoide,ma la loro pelle era completamente coperta da squame  
verdi,come quelle delle lucertole - che Stiles aveva visto una volta in  
un libro-,gli occhi erano due fessure gialle,anche se uno brillava  
più dell'altro. I denti erano aguzzi e di un bianco  
trasparente, esattamente come i loro lunghissimi artigli.  
  
Uno di loro aveva capelli biondi pettinati all'insù,mentre  
l'altro era castano e ricciolino. Dalla vita in  
giù,invece,avevano una coda di  
murena.  
  
Sebbene quelle creature lo intimorissero,il govane tritone  
cercò di non farlo trasparire e,raccolto il  
coraggio,domandò:"Chi siete voi due? Che cosa volete?"  
  
"Io sono Jackson" parlò il bondo "E lui é Matt"  
disse indicando il castano vicino a lui "E siamo i messaggeri di una  
persona che può aiutarti"  
  
Stiles scosse la testa "No,nessuno può aiutarmi. E poi non  
so neanche di che state parlando"  
  
"Oh,si che lo sappiamo. Noi sappiamo ogni cosa" sibilò il  
castano,Matt. "Sappiamo che hai salvato il principe umano  
dall'annegare,andando contro la legge di tuo padre. E sappiamo anche  
che te ne sei innamorato"  
  
"Non vorresti stare con lui?" chiese Jackson. "Riesci a immaginarlo? Tu  
e il tuo umano insieme per sempre!"  
  
Il principe tritone abbassò lo sguardo "E' impossibile. Non  
potrà mai accadere"  
  
"Kate può farlo" ribattè Matt "La nostra padrona  
ha grandi poteri"  
  
Stiles sussultò,sgranando gli occhi "La Strega del Mare?!  
I-io...n-no,non se ne parla proprio. Assurdo. Andate via! Lasciatemi in  
pace!"  
  
"Va bene,come vuoi" Fece spallucce Jackson "Noi volevamo solo aiutarti"  
E,dicendolo,colpì con la coda la testa della statua di  
Derek,l'unico pezzo rimasto. Il castano la prese tra le mani e ne  
esaminò il volto: era così accurato che sembrava  
stesse accarezzando il viso del vero uomo che raffiugurava.  
  
Quel viso perfetto. Le sopracciglia corrugate,le labbra semi aperte,il  
naso dritto,la mascella...Stiles non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarlo  
anche se ci avesse provato. Come poteva? Era impossibile. Sapeva che  
sarebbe rimasto infelice per il resto della sua vita.  
  
Probabilmente suo padre aveva ragione: un umano e un tritone. Non  
potrà mai funzionare.  
  
A meno che...  
  
Stiles sospirò,chiudendo gli occhi,e prese la sua decisione.  
  
"Aspettate!" gridò,richiamando le creature le quali erano  
quasi interamente uscite da un una fessura nella grotta che Stiles non  
aveva mai notato prima d'ora.  
  
Le due creature si girarono,e il castano giurò di aver visto  
l'ombra di un ghigno di vittoria da parte dei due.  
  
Deglutì. "Portatemi da Kate" Ordinò.  
  
Stiles sapeva di aver preso una decisione pericolosa: la Strega del  
Mare,Kate,era nemica giurata di suo padre ed era nota principalmente  
per la sua magia nera. Tutti nel regno la temevano,compreso lui. Non  
era una persona di cui valesse la pena fidarsi,lo sapeva bene.  
  
Ma una persona innamorata é capace di tutto. E Stiles era  
innamorato. E disperato.  
  
Era pronto a rischiare per Derek.  
  
Con un respro profondo seguì Jackson e Matt fuori dalla  
grotta.  
  
"Amico,che stai facendo?" esclamò Scott,affiancatoglisi. Il  
castano si era dimenticato dei suoi amici che lo stavano aspettando  
all'esterno e che,in un nanosecondo,furono al suo fianco. "Che ci fai  
in compagnia di questi...questi...mostri??" Chiese il moro,gesticolando  
verso Jackson e Matt,guardandoli con disgusto.  
  
"Sto andando da Kate" rispose freddamente il castano,senza guardarlo.  
  
Le sue parole furono seguite da un sussulto da parte dei tre amici.  
  
"Stiles! Sei impazzito?!"esclamò Allison  "E' un  
demonio! E' la creatura più pefida che il popolo del mare  
abba mai consciuto! E in più é la nemica giurata  
di tuo padre!"  
  
"Andate pure a dirglielo se volete,a me non importa" Ribatté  
il tritone. "lei é l'unica a volermi aiutare . E si,so  
benissimio chi é  e cosa ha fatto,grazie tante,ma  
se lei é l'unica che é disposta ad aiutarmi...che  
allora sia"  
  
"Kate non vuole aiutarti"intervenne Lydia "Vuole solo usarti per i suoi  
infidi scopi. Lei non aiuta il popolo del mare per pura  
bontà del suo cuore o,quando lo fa,richiede un pagamento in  
cambio. E spesso il prezzo é altissimo. In pochi sono  
riusciti a pagarlo. Coloro che ...chi non ce l'ha fatta...non  
é mai più tornato"  
  
Stiles non nascose la sua paura. I suoi amici avevano ragione:  
probabilmente era una pazzia ed era sbagliato. Era rischioso  
ciò che stava per fare  ma se ciò voleva  
dire avere una possibilità con Derek, era pronto a correre  
il rischio.  
  
"Bene,allora" sospirò "Sentirò cosa vuole.  
Qualsiasi cosa richieda come pagamento io gliela darò! Sono  
disposto a qualsiasi cosa pur di stare con Derek"  
  
Lo sguardo di Lydia si addolcì. "So che lo ami,ma devi stare  
attento." Disse,prendendogli la mano "E' la tua scelta. Vorrei essere  
in grado di aiutarti io stessa. Vorrei fare in modo che tu non abbia  
bisogno di rivolgerti alla Strega del Mare,ma purtroppo sono una strega  
giovane e i miei poteri sono dunque più limitati di quelli  
di Kate. Ma voglio che tu sappia che noi rimarremo sempre al tuo fianco  
e non ti lasceremo mai"  
  
"Siamo con te,Stiles" annuì Allison,accennando un sorriso.  
  
Scott gli si avvicinò,dandogli una pacca sulla spalla "Non  
ti lasceremo solo" affermò,cercando di sorridere. "Saremo  
con te comunque vada"  
  
Stiles ne fu commosso e accennò un debole sorriso.   
  
Il resto del viaggio proseguì in silenzio.  
  
Man mano che si allontanavano dal regno,il paesaggio diveniva sempre  
più desolato e cupo. Il quartetto si ritrovò a  
seguire Jackson e Matt fino a quello che sembrava un cimitero di  
antichi mostri marini. C'erano ossa ovunque e un'atmosfera  
raccapricciante tanto da  
far venire a Stiles la pelle d'oca,ma non si fermò.  
  
Arrivarono davanti alle fauci spalancate di un gigantesco teschio ,il  
quale fungeva da ingresso di una caverna nera come la pece.  
  
Nonostante il suo aspetto esteriore,all'interno essa era illuminata .  
  
"Da questa parte" sibilarono i due mostri,indicando con il dito  
squamoso in direzione dell'entrata.  
  
Non appena attraversato l'ingresso,il castano dovette fare appello a  
tutto il suo autocontrollo per non gridare e nuotare via. All'entrata  
della grotta stavano delle orribili,viscide creaturine. Polipi forse.  
Dei piccoli polipi raggrinziti. I loro occhi sembravano implorarlo,come  
per dire' No!  
Non farlo! Torna indietro finché sei in tempo!'  
  
"Benvenuto principino!" esclamò una voce  
agghiacciante,facendo sussultare i presenti e distraendolo da quella  
visione orrenda.   
  
"Sapevo saresti venuto da me. Ti stavo aspettando!"  
  
Chi aveva parlato era una creatura femminile dai lunghi capelli biondi  
e dalla carnagione bluastra contornata da piccoli motivi neri.  
  
Gli occhi erano di un verde brillante e,dalla vita in giù,al  
posto di una coda di pesce,vi erano otto lunghi tentacoli neri di  
piovra.  
  
Ma Stiles non si lasciò ingannare dal tono falsamente  
cordiale della strega. Non era stupido,sapeva quanto fosse crudele la  
persona che aveva davanti.  
  
"Loro" iniziò,indicando Jackson e Matt "hanno detto che puoi  
aiutarmi"  
  
"Oh,si!" esclamò lei,con un gran sorriso "Io ho visto  
tutto,sai? Ti sei innamorato di un principe umano e l'hai salvato da  
morte certa,disobbedendo a tuo padre. E tutto per amore!" Stiles non  
poté fare a meno di arrossire.  
  
"Ehi,ehi,tesoro!" ridacchiò lei "Non che io ti biasimi! E'  
un ottimo partito,non é vero? E poi,come si dice?..Al cuor  
non si comanda."  
  
La strega agitò una mano e,davanti a Stiles,si  
materializzò l'immagine di Derek, intento a discutere  
animatamente con suo zio. Peter,se il castano ricordava bene. Non  
riusciva a capire ciò che dicevano,dato che era solo  
un'immagine,ma Derek sembrava arrabbiato. Stiles lo trovò  
adorabile. "Sourwolf" mormorò a sé  
stesso,divertito.  
  
"In questo momento ti sta cercando,lo sai? Da quando si é  
svegliato non ha fatto altro che pensare al suo misterioso salvatore"  
  
Il castano sgranò gli occhi,e il suo cuore  
accellerò i battiti. Derek lo stava cercando!? Allora doveva  
assolutamente andare da lui ,e subito!  
  
"Tesoro sei molto fortunato, perché la soluzione al tuo  
problema é semplice" spiegò Kate. "L'unico modo  
per ottenere ciò che vuoi é diventare anche tu  
una creatura umana!"  
  
Stiles la fissò stupito,ma anche con un leggero scetticismo  
"e tu saresti in grado di farlo?"  
  
"Certo che posso!" esclamò lei,con un sorriso che non  
prometteva nulla di buono. " Ma solo per tre giorni. Ed entro questi  
tre giorni dovrai fare in modo che il nostro caro principe si innamori  
di te e far in modo che ti baci. Ma ovviamente non deve essere un bacio  
qualunque,ma il bacio del vero amore! Se ti bacia prima che il sole  
tramonti il terzo giorno, tu rimarrai umano per tutta la vita. Ma se  
fallisci tornerai ad essere un tritone e sarai mio schiavo per  
l'eternità. Questo é il mio patto!"  
  
"STILES NON FARLO!" gridò Scott,dietro di lui. "E' UNA  
PAZZIA!"  
  
Non aveva tutti i torti. Tre giorni erano pochi e il rischio era molto  
alto. Stiles non aveva rischiato nulla del genere in tutta la sua  
esistenza.  
  
Ma se avesse detto a Derek che era lui il suo salvatore...forse poteva  
farcela. Non sarebbe stato poi così difficile,giusto?  
  
Sapeva di star commettendo una follia,ma...gettò uno sguardo  
all'immagine di Derek,alla destra di Kate,che guardava fuori dalla  
finestra,sospirando. Benché non potesse sentirlo,vide le sue  
labbra mimare una frase:Dove sei?  
  
Dove sei,aveva detto. Derek lo stava cercando disperatamente a quanto  
pareva.  
  
"Se divento umano" disse,colto da un pensiero improvviso. "non  
potrò più vedere mio padre e i miei amici"  
  
Kate alzò un sopracciglio. "Tuo padre? Se non sbaglio ha  
distrutto la tua grotta,insieme a tutti i tuoi sogni, e non comprende  
questo tuo amore. Quanto ai tuoi amici...bhé..." aggiunse  
guardando Scott,Allison e Lydia,che ricambiarono il suo sguardo con  
occhi ridotti a fessure,come per sfidarla a dire qualcosa.  
  
"La vita é piena di scelte difficili,sai" scrollò  
le spalle. "Ma avrai il tuo uomo! Prendere o lasciare,Stiles!"  
  
Stiles fece un sospiro profondo. "Accetto" disse con voce  
sorprendentemente ferma.  
  
La strega sorrise,ma il castano aveva la sensazione che ci fosse anche  
dell'altro. Non si fidava di lei e per di più aveva un  
brutto presentimento. "Ora dobbiamo solo discutere del pagamento"  
annunciò lei.  
  
Dietro di lui,Stiles avvertì i suoi amici irrigidirsi e  
trattenere il fiato.  
  
Guardò Kate negli occhi,cercando di non apparire debole e  
spaventato. Voleva dimostrarle che non aveva paura,non le avrebbe dato  
quella soddisfazione.  
  
 "Quanto oro vuoi? Posso dartene quanto desideri,lo sai? Dimmi  
solo quanto e te lo porterò,lo giuro!"  
  
Con sua somma sorpresa,la strega scoppiò in una sonora  
risata. "Oro? No,non mi interessa l'oro. Ciò che voglio da  
te é una cosa preziosa che solo tu possiedi. Ma non  
preoccuparti: é una sciocchezza,una cosa senza la quale puoi  
anche fare a meno"  
  
Ad ogni parola essa gli si avvicinava sempre di più,ma il  
giovane principe resistette all'istinto di indietreggiare,anche se non  
poté trattenersi dal trattenere il fiato.  
  
La strega portò l'indice alla gola di Stiles,muovendolo su e  
giù,dalla base al mento. "Ciò che voglio da  
te...é la tua voce"  
  
Stiles sgranò gli occhi e,con uno scatto fulmineo, si  
allontanò da Kate,portandosi nel frattempo una mano alla  
gola. "La mia voce? ma...senza la mia voce come potrò dire a  
Derek che sono io quello che lo ha salvato?"  
  
Il compito si era rivelato più difficile del previsto. Se  
tre giorni per far innamorare Derek di lui erano pochi,senza la sua  
voce sarebbe stato più complicato. Forse impossibile.  
  
"Come ti aspetti che io vinca il suo amore in tre giorni senza la mia  
voce?"  
  
"Avrai la tua bellezza! Il tuo bel faccino! E non dimenticare il  
linguaggio del corpo: quello é importantissimo! E poi ti sto  
facendo anche un favore: agli umani non piacciono coloro che parlano  
troppo. Le troppe chiacchiere li innervosiscono e li  
annoiano,perciò é  
meglio così."  
  
Stiles esitò,mordendosi il labbro. Era probabilmente la cosa  
più stupida che avesse mai fatto.  
  
"Tutto ciò che devi fare é firmare questa  
pergamena e il nostro patto sarà sigillato!" E,schioccando  
le dita, Kate fece apparire una pergamena dorata e una penna a forma di  
lisca di pesce.  
  
Allison,seguita dagli altri,gli si avvicinò e gli  
posò una mano sulla spalla. "Stiles,nei sei sicuro?" Il  
castano sospirò,ma annuì. "Non siete obbligati a  
venire con me"  
  
"Noi siamo con te,amico" disse Scott. "Anche se vorrei che tu non  
firmassi quella pergmena"  
  
"So che é una follia,ma io lo amo e questa é  
l'unica occasione che ho per stare con lui. E anche se fallisco..."  
Chiuse gli occhi,cercando di non pensare a quella possibile opzione "Se  
fallisco sarò comunque felice di averlo fatto.  
Porterò quei ricordi nel cuore. Preferisco farlo e  
fallire,piuttosto che rifiutare e vivere col rimpianto di non averci  
provato"  
  
E,con un profondo respiro,afferrò la penna e  
firmò la pergamena.  
  
Al castanò non sfuggì il sorriso di vittoria di  
Kate,e ciò non lo rassicurò. Ma era deciso ad  
andare fino in fondo.  
  
Osservò la strega rovistare tra i suoi scaffali e tirare  
fuori i vari ingredienti e fiale di tanti colori,insieme a uno strano  
ciondolo con una conchiglia dorata che lei si mise al collo.  
  
Mentre era intenta a lavorare sul suo incantesimo,Stiles si perse ad  
ammirare l'immagine di Derek,il quale non si era mosso dalla finestra.  
Poteva osservare per ore quel volto perfetto. E presto lo avrebbe  
fatto. Il castano sorrise,tendendo la mano per accarezzare quel viso,ma  
ciò che toccò fu solo l'acqua.  
  
La voce di Kate lo riportò alla realtà.  
"Bene,tutto é pronto per la magia!"  
esclamò,entusuasta,sfregandosi le mani. "Vieni qui davanti a  
me,Stiles!"  
  
Il castano obbedì,portandosi di fronte a un calderone posto  
davanti a lei. "Sei pronto? Che la magia abbia inizio!"  
  
E,agitando le mani,cantò:  
  
  
"Belugas  
e Bruga  
  
Venite,O Venti del Mar!  
  
Larinxis, glauxidius e max laringitis  
  
La voce a me!"  
  
  
Mentre cantava,un tornado fuoriuscì dal calderone ,che si  
avvolse attorno al tritone, e due mani verdi fatte di fumo.  
  
"Ora canta!" ordinò la strega.  
  
E Stiles lo fece. Intonò la stessa canzone che aveva cantato  
a Derek sulla spiaggia,solo senza parole. Notò le mani di  
fumo avvicinarglisi sempre di più,puntando alla sua gola,ma  
non si fermò,nonstante la paura.  
  
Chiuse gli occhi e continuò a cantare, finché non  
si sentì congelare. Le mani si erano intrufolate nella sua  
gola ed erano gelide come il ghiaccio. Sentì anche  
qualcos'altro: qualcosa nella sua gola che,muovendosi come un  
ragno,risaliva verso la sua bocca e usciva. Aperti gli occhi,si  
ritrovò a guardare le due mani di fumo che ora stringevano  
una piccola palla di luce.  
  
Solo allora Stiles si rese conto di non essere più lui a  
cantare,bensì proprio quella palla di luce. La sua voce.  
Stiles la vide sparire,risucchiata nella conchiglia che la strega  
portava al collo.  
  
Kate guardava tutto con un ghigno ed iniziò a ridere  
malvagia quando,dal calderone,fuoriuscì una bolla dorata che  
catturò il tritone.  
  
Quest'ultimo non riusciva a vedere nulla a causa della luce troppo  
abbagliante,ma sentì un dolore lacinante propagarsi per  
tutta la sua coda. Era insopportabile.  
  
Stiles gridava,ma dalla sua bocca non uscì alcun suono.  
  
Quando la sua coda si strappò in due per trasformarsi in  
gambe,il castano si chiese se la strega lo avesse ingannato: se invece  
di trasformarlo in un umano lo stresse uccidendo,non rispettando il  
patto? Dopotutto c'era da aspettarselo da lei.  
  
Poi,all'improvviso,la bolla scoppiò e tutto cessò.  
  
Cercò di parlare,ma, sgranando gli occhi,si accorse con  
orrore di non riuscire a respirare. Aveva dimenticato che gli umani non  
erano in grado di respirare sott'acqua.  
  
In preda al panico,agitò le braccia,cercando di nuotare,ma  
senza coda e branchie ora era pressocché impossibile. Stava  
accadendo una cosa che mai si sarebbe aspettato: stava affogando!  
  
Per fortuna Scott,Allison e Lydia si precipitarono immediatamente in  
suo soccorso e,afferratolo,nuotarono il più velocemente  
possibile verso la superficie,lasciandosi alle spalle una pazza Strega  
del Mare ridacchiante.  
  
Una volta emersi dall'acqua,Stiles prese una buona boccata d'aria prima  
che la sua visuale si oscurasse e svenisse su Scott.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunque...il nostro beniamino innamorato ha accettato il patto propostogli da Kate ed é diventato umano. E ora come si evolverà la cosa?   
> Per fortuna può contare sull'aiuto dei suoi amici.   
> La scena é quasi identica a quella del film,ma Kate l'ho immaginata nella sua forma di giaguaro mannaro,solo senza zanne e artigli e con i tentacoli di Ursula. All'inizio ho pensato di far cantare anche lei,ma la cosa non mi convinceva molto. E poi Stiles non é così ingenuo come sembra e non mi sembra il tipo da abboccare come un ingenuo alle parole di Kate,anche se ha accettato di firmare il patto.  
> Jackson e Matt ritornano anche qui,tanto per sottolineare l'antipatia che mi ispirano questi personaggi. Non che io odi tanto Jackson (al contrario di Matt,che lo odio a morte!) ma mi serviva un altro "stronzo" e Aidan e Ethan li adoro troppo per fargli fare la parte degli psicopatici. E loro non mi sembravano comunque dei veri psicopatici.  
> In questa fic li ho immaginati nella loro forma kanima dalla vita in sù,ma con i capelli (tipo l'aspetto di Jackson nell'episodio dove Matt paralizza Stiles e Derek e gli dice che sono una bella coppia,non mi ricordo l'episodio XD) e con la coda di Flotsam e Jetsam,le murene di Ursula,non so se avete presente...


	8. And we meet...again

 

 

Capitolo  
7  
  
  
Quando Stiles riprese conoscenza,il sole era già alto nel  
cielo.  
  
Ancora frastornato e con tutti i muscoli del suo corpo indolenziti,fece  
un grande sforzo per aprire gli occhi.  
  
Quando riuscì nell'intento,si guadò attorno: era  
sdraiato sulla spiaggia e,più precisamente,nello stesso  
posto dove qualche giorno fa aveva cantato a Derek.  
  
Provò a sedersi,ma un dolore acuto alla colonna vertebrale  
lo fece ricadere all'indietro con un tonfo,di nuovo sdraiato sulla  
sabbia.  
  
'Ahia!'gemette,solo  
per accorgersi che...dalla sua bocca non era uscito alcun suono. Tutt'a  
un tratto si ricordò il perché: aveva venduto la  
sua voce alla Strega del Mare.  
  
Ma allora questo voleva dire che...?  
  
Stiles si rimise a sedere e guardò verso il basso. La sua  
bellissima coda scarlatta si era tramutata in un paio di gambe umane.  
  
Il castano sorrise,non riuscendo a contenere la gioia: era davvero  
accaduto! Era umano!  
  
Alzò una gamba,esaminandola attentamente,e mosse le dita dei  
piedi. Si,era tutto reale!  
  
Notò,inoltre,di essere vestito. Strano,pensò,non  
ricordava che Kate gli avesse dato dei vestiti. Indossava una camicia  
bianca strappata e logora,e un paio di pantaloni marroni e nello stesso  
stato della camicia. I piedi erano nudi.  
  
"Bhé,devi avere per forza dei vestiti" gli disse  
Lydia,seduta alla sua destra. "Non puoi mica andare in giro nudo"  
  
Stiles si accorse che anche i vestiti di lei erano cambiati. Al posto  
del suo solito abito candido,indossava...era una vela quella?  
Perché diavolo si era fabbricata un vestito con una vela?  
  
Notando la sua confusione,la rossa spiegò:"Ho usato la mia  
magia per vestirti e cambiarmi. E anche per..ehm..iscenare una scusa  
plausibile sul perché ci troviamo qui." E nel  
dirlo,indicò una scialuppa rotta lì  
vicino,rovesciata sulla sabbia.  
  
Stiles non capì a cosa potesse servire una barca in  
frantumi,ma non disse niente,scegliendo di fidarsi.  
  
"Ora però che facciamo?" chiese Scott,agitando nervosamente  
la sua coda cobalto "Stiles ha solo tre giorni per baciare il principe  
e tre giorni non sono tanti"  
  
"Ha ragione" concordò Allison. "Cosa pensi di fare?"  
  
"Credo di avere un piano per far si che sia Derek stesso a trovarci"  
  
Stiles la fissò speranzoso,alzando le sopracciglia come per  
dire'Come?'  
  
"Fidatevi di me" disse la giovane strega. "Essendo anch'io  
umana,sarà più facile per me aiutare Stiles,ma  
sono sicura che anche voi avrete modo di assisterci dal mare."  
  
I due annuirono,facendo segno di aver capito,mentre l'ex tritone  
cercò di alzarsi,con scarso successo. Al secondo tentativo  
riuscì a mettersi in piedi,ma per qualche secondo,per poi  
ricadere al suolo sbattendo il fondoschiena.  
  
Scott ridacchiò. "Amico,sei ridicolo".  
  
Per tutta risposta quello gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e,per  
nulla scoraggiato,cercò di fare un terzo tentativo.  
  
"Aspetta" lo fermò Lydia,per poi alzarsi e offrirgli la  
mano,che Stiles afferrò con gratitudine. Le sue nuove gambe  
erano molto instabili,e il castano si chiese come diavolo facessero gli  
umani a camminare se già tenersi in piedi fosse  
già così difficile.  
  
"Tranquillo" lo rassicurò l'amica. "E' perché  
é la prima volta che le usi. Ti ci devi abituare".  
  
Dopo vari tentativi e con l'aiuto di Lydia,alla fine Stiles fu in grado  
di camminare da solo. L'ex tritone sorrise,felice del suo progresso.  
  
"Impara in fretta" commentò Allison,alquanto sorpresa. "Ma  
come faremo a comunicare con lui ora che Kate ha preso la sua voce?"  
  
"Credo di avere un modo. Recentemente ho avuto modo di lavorare sulla  
psiche" rispose prontamente la rossa.  
  
"Cose tipo leggere e comunicare con il pensiero" aggiunse allo sguardo  
confuso degli altri. "Se Stiles mi da il consenso di leggere la sua  
mente, saremo in grado di comunicare più facilmente"  
  
"Sei in grado di farlo?" chiese Scott,scettico.  
  
"Si" annuì lei. "Ma funziona solo con una persona alla  
volta. Per te va bene,Stiles?" chiese,rivolgendosi al castano,che per  
tutta risposta fece si con la testa.  
  
"Facciamo una prova" annunciò. "Stiles,pensa a una domanda  
da farmi"  
  
Il castano si morse il labbro,poi pensò:'Come  
troviamo Derek?'  
  
"Mi hai chiesto come troveremo Derek" tradusse Lydia,e lui  
annuì.  
  
"Bene,funziona! E per quanto riguarda il tuo uomo non preoccuparti.  
Come ho detto prima ho architettato un piano per far si che lui ci  
trovi" ammiccò.  
  
'Cioé?'  
  
"Lo vedrai" rispose lei con un sorrisetto.  
  
La risposta arrivò qualche minuto dopo,quando in lontananza  
si udì lo stridio di in gabbiano,seguito poi da una voce che  
gridava: "Ehi!  
Torna qui,uccellaccio! Ridammi il flauto!"  
  
Il cuore di Stiles fece un balzo,perché aveva riconosciuto  
la voce di Derek. Sentiva i suoi passi avvicinarsi sempre di  
più verso di loro,e l'ex tritone si sentì  
improvvisamente nervoso.  
  
Con la coda dell'occhio vide Scott ed Allison rituffarsi in mare per  
evitare di essere visti. Solo Lydia rimase al suo fianco.  
  
Il minuto dopo,il castano vide planare verso di loro un gabbiano bianco  
e spelacchiato che stringeva nel becco un flauto d'argento. Il volatile  
volò più in basso e lasciò cadere lo  
strumento musicale tra le mani di Stiles.  
  
"Grazie,Scuttle" mormorò Lydia al gabbiano,il quale  
volò via dopo aver rivolto un'occhiata alla rossa.  
  
"Ti spiego dopo" sussurrò per tutta risposta allo sguardo  
confuso di Stiles.  
  
"Ehi! Dove sei?" La voce di Derek,il quale ora si trovava solo a pochi  
passi da loro,lo riportò alla realtà.  
  
Se possibile,Stiles pensò fosse addirittura più  
bello dell'ultima volta che lo aveva visto. Forse era perché  
ora lo stesse guardando più da vicino? Apparentemente,il  
moro non si era accorto del duo,troppo impegnato a inveire contro il  
gabbiano ormai scomparso.  
  
Lydia spinse Stiles in avanti,e questi per poco non inciampò  
sui suoi stessi piedi. "Dagli il flauto" gli sussurrò  
all'orecchio l'amica.  
  
Il castano,tuttavia,non riusciva a muoversi. Era troppo agitato e  
temeva che se si fosse avvicinato di più avrebbe  
probabilmente avuto un attacco di cuore.  
  
 Dietro di lui,Lydia sbuffò.  
  
"Coraggio!" lo incitò lei,costringendogli a fare un passo  
avanti.  
  
Con il cuore in gola,Stiles si avvicinò tremante a Derek,il  
quale,proprio in quel momento,si era girato verso di lui. Il verde dei  
suoi occhi incrociò l'ambra di quelli del castano,il quale  
si fermò all'istante a qualche centimetro da  
lui,pietrificato da quello sguardo penetrante,e deglutì.  
  
Stavolta fu Derek ad avvicinaglisi,lentamente,per poi fermarsi davanti  
a lui.  
  
Per un secondo,l'ex tritone fu grato di non poter  
parlare,perchè se in quel momento avesse avuto la sua  
voce,avrebbe sicuramente detto qualcosa di stupido.  
  
Fece un respiro profondo e porse il flauto a Derek,il quale  
sembrò sorpreso, ma prese ugualmente l'oggetto. Stiles  
cercò di ignorare la scarica elettrica che seguì  
quando le loro dita si toccarono.  
  
"Grazie" prese la parola il moro. Era la prima volta che si parlarono.  
Bhé,tecnicamente che Derek parlava a Stiles.  
"Quell'uccellaccio ha pensato fosse divertente rubarmelo. Grazie per  
averlo recuperato"  
  
Stiles gli sorrise e annuì,come per dire'Non c'é di che'.  
  
Tuttavia,l'uomo lo stava ancora fissando con un'espressione confusa.  
  
'Ti prego ricordati di me,ti prego fa che si ricordi di me'   
pregò mentalmente Stiles.  
  
"Sai,il tuo viso mi é familiare" commentò il  
moro,per poi assumere un'espressione di speranza. "Per caso ci siamo  
già incontrati?"  
  
Il volto di Stiles s'illuminò e annuì  
vigorosamente.'Si  
ricorda di me!'esultò.  
  
Il principe sorrise. "Sei proprio tu! Lo sapevo! Sapessi quanto ti ho  
cercato! Come ti chiami?"  
  
'Stiles'disse  
prontamente il castano,ma dalla sua bocca non uscì alcun  
suono.'Ah,già'sospirò  
tristemente.  
  
"Cosa c'é? Qualcosa non va?" chiese il moro,visibilmente  
preoccupato.  
  
Per tutta risposta Stiles si portò la mano alla gola e  
scosse la testa.  
  
"Non puoi parlare?" indovinò l'altro.  
  
L'ex tritone scosse tristemente la testa.  
  
"Oh" Derek sembrò deluso. "Allora non sei la persona che  
cercavo"  
  
Stiles abbassò la testa e sospirò.'Come non detto'. Il  
compito sarebbe stato più arduo del previsto.  
  
Perché,tra tutte le cose che poteva avere da lui,Kate aveva  
preso la sua voce? Perché non qualcos'altro? Sicuramente non  
per fargli un favore come aveva detto lei. Stiles sospettava ci fosse  
qualcosa sotto.  
  
Come se sapesse cosa stesse pensando,-il che probabilmente era  
vero-,Lydia lo raggiunse e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.  
Il castano la guardò implorante.  
  
Lo sguardo di Derek indugiò sulla rossa solo il tempo  
necessario,per poi tornare a rivolgersi a Stiles. "Come siete arrivati  
qui? Un naufragio?"  
  
"Si" rispose mestamente la rossa,indicando la scialuppa rotta dietro di  
loro. "Una tempesta ha distrutto la nostra nave".  
  
Stiles,che iniziava a capire il piano  
dell'amica,annuì,dovendo ammettere che fosse una brava  
attrice.  
  
"Siamo riusciti a fuggire sulla scialuppa e siamo approdati qui  
all'alba." continuò lei. "Non sappiamo cos'é  
successo agli altri,e non sappiamo né cosa  
fare,né dove andare"  
  
Derek annuì comprensivo,e l'ex tritone immaginò  
che stesse ripensando alla tempesta di qualche giorno fa,quando lui  
stesso aveva rischiato la propria vita.  
  
"Come vi chiamate?"  
  
"Io sono Lydia,e lui é mio fratello Stiles"  
  
'Fratello?'sbatté  
le palpebre quest'ultimo e,per tutta risposta,lei gli  
affondò le unghie nel braccio in segno di ammonimento.  
Stiles annuì,e trattenne a stento una smorfia di dolore.  
  
'Scusa'gli  
disse la rossa nella sua testa.  
  
"Vi aiuterò." disse Derek. "Vi ospiterò in casa  
mia per tutto il tempo di cui avrete bisogno. Non posso lasciarvi qui  
sulla spiaggia del mio regno,non sarebbe una cosa nobile da parte mia"  
  
"Il vostro regno? Siete un principe?"  
  
 Se Lydia non avesse saputo chi fosse Derek,Stiles avrebbe  
creduto senza esitazione alla sua finta sorpresa. Il castano fece del  
suo meglio per assumere un'espressione stupita.  
  
Sembrò funzionare,perché Derek annuì  
,come se si aspettasse una reazione del genere. "Mi chiamo Derek Hale e  
sono qui in vacanza nella mia residenza estiva con mio zio e le mie  
sorelle."  
  
"Vostra Altezza" s'inchinò la rossa,imitata da Stiles "Siete  
molto gentile,non potremmo mai ringraziarvi abbastanza"  
  
"Venite,il palazzo non é lontano" disse l'uomo,indicando  
l'imponente struttura che si ereggeva sulla roccia e che si affacciava  
per metà sul mare. "I miei domestici vi aiuteranno e vi  
daranno una stanza. E sarò lieto se decideste di unirvi a me  
e alla mia famiglia per cena".  
  
L'invito era per entrambi,ma lo sguardo del moro era fisso su quello di  
Stiles,in attesa.  
  
Stiles si sentì avvampare sotto quello sguardo.  
  
"Sarà un grande onore per noi,Vostra Altezza". rispose Lydia  
con un leggero inchino.  
  
Stiles la imitò e sorrise a Derek,cercando di mostrare la  
sua gratitudine. Fortunatamente,questi capì,  
perché ricambiò il sorriso. "Prego" gli disse.  
  
"Da questa parte" continuò poi,incamminandosi verso il  
castello,seguito dai due ragazzi.  
  
'Grazie,Lydia! Sei un genio!'pensò  
Stiles.  
  
Lei sorrise.  
  
'Perché non gli hai detto la verità? Che sono io  
quello che l'ho salvato? Avresti potuto dirgli che ho perso la voce  
qualche giorno dopo.'  
  
'Volevo farlo'disse  
lei,sempre nella sua testa.'Ma non ci sono riuscita. Era  
come se non riuscissi a parlare...'  
  
Stiles si accigliò.'Com'é possibile?'  
  
'Non lo so'ammise  
lei.  
  
D'istinto,l'ex tritone si guardò indietro e  
incrociò lo sguardo dei suoi amici sott'acqua. Allison gli  
sorrise raggiante,e Scott gli diede i pollici insù.  
  
Stiles sorrise. Almeno non sarebbe rimasto da solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente i nostri beniamini si sono (ri)incontati,ma il Sourwolf non ha riconosciuto il suo salvatore. *sigh*  
> Ma Stiles non si dà per vinto e può contare sull'aiuto dei suoi amici. ;)  
> Non so se l'ho detto,ma in questa fic Kate NON é la zia di Allison. Lei é la Strega del Mare che é acerrima nemica di John Stilinski,punto e basta.  
> Onestamente non so come mi é venuta in mente questa cosa di Lydia e Stiles che comunicano col pensiero,ma in qualche modo Stiles deve farsi capire,no?  
> E tranquilli sarà anche facile per lui comunicare con Derek senza che Lydia faccia da interprete,ma...bhé lo vedrete! ;)  
> Ah,e non so se avete notato ma ho fatto fare a Scuttle (Si,proprio quel Scuttle,il gabbiano della Sirenetta!) un piccolo cameo.


	9. Day 1. Part 1: Learn To Be Human

 

 

Capitolo 8  
  
"Sei bellissimo,Stiles! Ti donano questi vestiti!" squittì  
Erica al suo fianco,battendo le mani con un gran sorriso.  
  
Stiles si guardò allo specchio mordendosi il labbro  
inferiore,esaminandosi.  
  
Essendo vissuto in fondo all'oceano e avendo avuto una coda di pesce al  
posto delle gambe fino a quella mattina,non era abituato a portare dei  
vestiti,e non aveva nessuna esperienza al riguardo.  
  
Ma si fidava di Erica,la domestica e amica di Derek che lo aveva  
aiutato preparandogli un bagno caldo con le bolle- che Stiles si era  
divertito molto a far scoppiare- , conversando con lui ben sapendo che  
il ragazzo fosse muto e che poteva solamente risponderle facendo si o  
no con la testa,e portandogli dei vestiti puliti,liberandosi di quelli  
stracciati che gli aveva procurato Lydia.  
  
Ora indossava una camicia bianca candida,dei pantaloni color sabbia con  
una cintura marrone scuro e ai piedi un paio di stivali dello stesso  
colore.  
  
Il castano si soppesò,non sicuro di cosa pensare,ma alla  
fine decise di fidarsi del giudizio della sua nuova amica.  
  
E poi,si disse,doveva fare colpo su Derek.  
  
Non aveva dimenticato,infatti,di avere a disposizione solo tre giorni,e  
ciò voleva dire che doveva impegnarsi.  
  
Certo,sarebbe stato molto più semplice se il principe  
l'avesse riconosciuto subito,ma no,Kate lo aveva privato della sua  
voce,la maledetta,e quella speranza era svanita.  
  
Ma Stiles non era il tipo che si arrendeva facilmente  senza  
lottare. Era deciso ad andare fino in fondo,deciso a conquistarsi  
l'amore di Derek. Solo così avrebbe avuto  
l'opportunità di stare con lui per sempre.  
  
Sorrise alla bionda in segno di ringraziamento e si lasciò  
guidare da lei fuori dalla stanza,attraversando una serie di  
corridoi,fino a una grande doppia porta di legno ,dove Erica si  
fermò.  
  
"Ti stanno aspettando per il pranzo. Siediti sul posto che ti hanno  
lasciato libero. Io vado in cucina ad aiutare Boyd. Ci vediamo dopo".  
  
E,finito di parlare,aprì le porte espinse Stiles  
all'interno,il quale,preso alla sprovvista,fece il suo ingresso nella  
sala da pranzo con un capitombolo,atterrando con il fondoschiena sul  
pavimento di marmo. 'Ahia!'  
  
Ciò gli fece guadagnare qualche risatina da parte di  
Peter,Laura e Cora,insieme a un'alzata di occhi al cielo da parte di  
Lydia.'Il solito imbranato.'Il  
commento della rossa risuonò nella sua testa,ma il castano  
scelse di ignorarlo e,rialzatosi,si diresse verso l'unico posto vuoto  
che,guardacaso,era proprio accanto a Derek,il quale sedeva alla sua  
sinistra.  
  
Alla destra di Stiles stava Lydia,vestita con un grazioso abito verde  
oliva e i capelli raccolti in uno chignon.  
Peter,lo zio di Derek,sedeva a capotavola tra suo nipote e Laura,la  
quale sedeva alla sinistra di Cora.  
  
Stiles era nervoso: stare così vicino all'umano al quale  
aveva salvato la vita appena qualche giorno fa gli faceva battere il  
cuore all'impazzata,soprattutto perché questi continuava a  
fissarlo insistentemente. E tutte le volte il castano doveva abbassare  
lo sguardo per nascondere il rossore sulle sue guance.  
  
"Stiles,giusto? E' un piacere conoscerti." prese la parola  
Peter,rivolgendogli uno sguardo furbo,seguito da un sorrisetto.  
  
L'interpellato gli rispose con un educato cenno del capo,accompagnato  
da un lieve sorriso.  
  
"La tua amabile sorellina" disse,strizzando l'occhio a Lydia,la quale  
gli rispose con un'alzata di occhi al cielo. " mi stava giusto  
raccontando la vostra storia. Mi dispiace di sapere del naufragio.  
Pensa che é capitato anche a noi qualche giorno fa."  
  
Stiles sgranò gli occhi. Ricordava quella sera come se fosse  
ieri.  
  
"Tranquillo" lo rassicurò il maggiore,malinterpretando la  
reazione del più piccolo. "Nessun morto o ferito,a parte  
Derek che ha sbattuto forte la testa da qualche parte e si immagina  
cose..."  
  
"Peter!" ringhiò il nipote,in segno di ammonimento.  
  
"...ma non devi preoccuparti. Come ho detto a tua sorella, qui siete al  
sicuro. Saremo felici di ospitarvi per il tempo necessario. Nel  
frattempo sarete nostri ospiti!"  
  
L'ex tritone annuì,sforzandosi di sorridere. Trovava lo zio  
di Derek abbastanza inquietante,ma era grato per la calorosa  
accoglienza ricevuta. Forse non era così male. Ma sempre  
inquietante.  
  
"Bene!" batté le mani il maggiore degli Hale. "Ci siamo  
tutti. Che il pranzo abbia inizio!"  
  
Non appena ebbe finito di parlare,i domestici fecero il loro ingresso  
portando del cibo che il castano non aveva mai visto,ma che a giudicare  
dall'odore doveva essere delizioso.  
  
Riconobbe Erica,la quale si era legata i capelli biondi in una cipolla  
disordinata,seguita da un ragazzo di colore alto e muscoloso che doveva  
essere Boyd,il cuoco di corte.  
  
Stiles notò che i due erano molto vicini,e  
sospettò che tra i due ci fosse del tenero. Formavano  
davvero una bella coppia,pensò con un sorriso.  
  
Un ragazzo biondo e ricciolino con gli occhi azzurri ,che prima non  
aveva notato, posò un piatto davanti a Stiles,nel quale  
stava un cibo dall'aspetto bizzarro con sopra della crema rossa,che  
l'ex tritone adocchiò con fare apprensivo.  
  
'E' spezzatino'gli  
comunicò Lydia tramite telepatia.'E'  
carne'.  
  
Il neo umano annuì sollevato.'Ok,grazie'.  
Tuttavia,restò immobile in attesa che tutti abbiano avuto la  
loro porzione.  
  
"Ottimo! Buon appetito a tutti!" esclamò Peter,prima di  
afferrare qualcosa alla sua destra. Stiles riconobbe l'oggetto  
argentato a tre punte che somigliava al tridente di suo padre,e che  
notò essere anche alla sua,di destra.Forchettal'aveva  
chiamata Lydia,e ricordò che era usata dagli umani per  
mangiare.  
  
In quell'istante fu immensamente grato alla biondo fragola per  
averglielo fatto presente,o avrebbe di per cero finito per fare una  
pessima figura davanti ai suoi commensali,e soprattutto davanti a Derek.  
  
E non solo,sarebbe stato anche sospetto.  
  
Attento a non farsi vedere dagli altri,cercò di copiare  
tutto ciò che faceva la sua amica strega,la quale faceva  
tutto il più lentamente possibile per mostrare a Stiles cosa  
dovesse fare.  
  
Impugnò anche lui forchetta e coltello,e assaggiò  
quello strano cibo.  
  
Sorrise.  
  
Era squisito!  
  
Gli umani avevano davvero un buon gusto in fatto di  
cucina,pensò mentre gustava ciò che c'era nel suo  
piatto.  
  
"E' buono?" La voce di Derek vicino al suo orecchio lo fece sobbalzare  
sulla sedia,e per un pelo non gli mandò di traverso un pezzo  
di carne che ancora stava masticando.  
  
Si girò a guardare il moro con la bocca ancora piena per un  
secondo,per poi annuire vigorosamente,sperando che l'altro non notasse  
che le sue guance si stessero velocemente tingendo di rosso.  
  
Derek,tuttavia,continuava a guardarlo,e ciò non  
passò inosservato a Peter.  
  
"Nipote,hai intenzione di fissarlo per tutto il giorno come un  
baccalà,o hai intenzione di chiedergli di uscire?"  
  
A quelle parole Stiles arrossì violentemente e Derek  
lanciò un'occhiataccia a suo zio,scatenando  
l'ilarità di quest'ultimo e delle sue sorelle.  
  
Anche Lydia,al suo fianco,ridacchiava.'Sembra che tu gli piaccia'.  
  
L'ex tritone non voleva illudersi,ma non poté fare a meno di  
sperare che fosse così.  
  
Sorrise a Lydia,anche se con una certa insicurezza.'Lo  
pensi davvero?'  
  
Lei alzò un sopracciglio.'Per favore,Stiles! Non riesce a  
staccarti gli occhi di dosso per più di due secondi!'  
  
All'affermazione della sua amica,girò di scatto la testa  
verso Derek,e si sorprese nell'accorgersi di essere fissato.  
Sperò fosse una buona cosa quando il moro,accortosi del suo  
sguardo,interruppe il contatto visivo girando la testa dall'altra parte.  
  
Il resto del pranzo proseguì così,con Derek e  
Stiles a scambiarsi occhiate frequentemente,e con Peter che li guardava  
alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
  
Terminato il pasto,i domestici presero a sparecchiare la tavola.  
  
Il biondo ricciolino che avava servito precedentemente Stiles,raccolse  
i piatti con un solo braccio,ma nel farlo perse l'equilibrio,  
scivolando sul pavimento.  
  
Allarmato,il castano si alzò dalla sedia e si  
accovacciò accanto all'umano,aiutandolo a raccogliere i  
piatti che aveva fatto cadere e che,per miracolo,non si erano rotti.  
  
Il ragazzo,tuttavia, lo guardava sconvolto,come se non si aspettasse di  
essere aiutato. Stiles non ne capì il motivo. Almeno  
finché  
Lydia non parlò nella sua testa.  
  
'Stiles,che stai facendo? Tu sei un ospite,non puoi aiutare i  
domestici!'  
  
Alzato lo sguardo,l'ex tritone si accorse di avere tutti gli occhi  
puntati su di lui. Persino gli altri servitori,compresi Boyd ed Erica  
lo fissavano sorpresi.  
  
Comunque,Stiles decise di ignorarli: non ci vedeva nulla di male  
nell'aiutare il ragazzo.  
  
Prese i piatti rimanenti,si alzò in piedi,e fece cenno al  
biondo di guidarlo verso la cucina.  
  
"Oh,no!"sgranò gli occhi il domestico,una volta comprese le  
intenzioni del neo umano. "Non ce n'é bisogno! Posso farlo  
da solo!"  
  
Ma Stiles scosse la testa con un sorriso,cercando di comunicargli che  
per lui non era affatto un problema aiutarlo.  
  
Quel ragazzo gli stava simpatico. Gli ricordava molto il suo migliore  
amico Scott:entrambi avevano la stessa faccia da cucciolo e la stessa  
aria leggermente spaesata ma adorabile.  
  
Vista la sua insistenza,il ragazzo sorrise. "Grazie!"  
  
Il castano lo ricambiò,mentre aiutava il biondino a  
rialzarsi.  
  
"Sono Isaac" si presentò. "Tu sei Stiles,vero?"  
  
L'ex tritone annuì,sempre sorridendo,ed esortò il  
suo nuovo amico a guidarlo in cucina.  
  
Con la coda dell'occhio,mentre si avviavano,Stiles notò  
Derek guardarlo con quella che sembrava ammirazione.  



	10. Day 1. Part 2: Getting to Know You

 

 

  
  
  
  
"Grazie dell'aiuto,ma davvero,non dovevi" gli ripeté Isaac  
per almeno quella che sembrava essere la milionesima volta.  
  
Stiles,tuttavia,sorrise e scosse la testa,come per dire che per lui non  
era stato affatto un problema.  
  
In cucina Stiles non si era limitato solo a portare i piatti insieme al  
biondino,ma aveva persino insistito nell'aiutare Erica,Boyd e il resto  
dei domestici,guadagnandosi così la loro completa simpatia e  
ammirazione. E anche dei nuovi amici.  
  
"Aspetta,ho qualcosa per te" disse Isaac,infilando la mano nel taschino  
del suo grembiule,e tirando fuori quello che il castano riconobbe come  
un pennino e un taccuino,simile a quelli che utilizzava Lydia per  
prendere appunti quando si esercitava su un incantesimo.  
  
Il biondo glieli porse.  
  
"Così potrai comunicare con noi più facilmente"  
spiegò,vedendo lo sguardo confuso dell'ex tritone. "Mi  
sentivo un po' in colpa ad essere l'unico a parlare" aggiunse con lieve  
imbarazzo.  
  
Stiles prese taccuino e pennino,e facendo un tentativo,scrisse:' grazie'.  
  
"Prego" sorrise Isaac. "Ora devo andare. E' stato bello  
conoscerti,Stiles".  
  
E con queste parole si congedò da lui,rientrando in cucina  
richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
  
Stiles si ritrovò di nuovo nella sala da pranzo,ora  
completamente vuota,salvo per Derek affacciato sulla balconata di  
fuori,che contemplava l'oceano.  
  
Si chiese se fosse stato il caso di lasciarlo da solo con i suoi  
pensieri o fargli compagnia,ma prima che che potesse decidere che cosa  
fare,il moro si voltò e,notata la sua presenza,gli fece  
cenno di avvicinarsi.  
  
"Ti stavo aspettando".  
  
Quelle parole fecero aumentare notevolmente i battiti del cuore del  
più piccolo,e un brivido d'eccitazione lo percorse.  
  
Derek lo stava aspettando? Non sapeva se essere emozionato,lusingato  
oppure tutte e due insieme.  
  
Tutte e due insieme,decise.  
  
"E' stato bello quello che hai fatto. Nessun ospite ha mai soccorso un  
domestico. Neanche io l'ho mai fatto."  
  
Stiles decise di usufruire del suo taccuino e,ringraziando mentalmente  
Isaac per quel dono,scrisse: 'Ho voluto farlo. Aiuto sempre chi  
é in difficoltà',e lo  
mostrò a Derek il quale,dopo averlo letto,alzò il  
capo facendo incontrare i loro occhi,e sorrise lievemente  
  
"Ti fa onore".  
  
Stiles arrossì. 'Non  
é stato nulla di che 'scrisse. 'Volevo solo aiutare'.  
  
"E lo hai fatto. E più del dovuto. Erica mi ha detto che hai  
anche voluto aiutare a pulire la cucina,é vero?"  
  
Stiles annuì,per nulla imbarazzato.  
  
Derek lo squadrò,e il più piccolo dovette  
abbassare gli occhi per l'intensità di quello sguardo.  
  
"Tu sei diverso da qualsiasi persona abbia mai incontrato. Sei curioso.  
E anche interessante oserei dire".  
  
Il castano stava praticamente saltando sui talloni a quelle  
parole,anche se non sapeva con certezza come interpretarle,ma disse al  
moro ciò che pensava,o almeno lo scrisse. 'Lo prendo come un complimento'.  
  
Derek ridacchiò. "Si,tua sorella dice che tu sei unico nel  
tuo genere"  
  
Il castano ridacchiò a sua volta,anche se dalla sua bocca  
non uscì alcun suono.  
  
Restarono per qualche minuto in silenzio a guardare l'oceano.  
  
Poteva essere stata la sua immaginazione,ma Stiles giurò di  
aver intravisto una coda blu e una viola sott'acqua,proprio vicino alla  
costa.  
  
Probabilmente erano Scott ed Allison che lo stavano guardando in  
lontananza,sempre attentia non avvicinarsi troppo per evitare di essere  
notati.  
  
Il principe fu il primo ad interrompere il silenzio.  
  
"Laggiù" disse,indicando un punto in lontananza sulla  
costa,e il castano si irrigidì,pensando che avesse notato  
anche lui le code dei suoi amici,ma si rilassò quando Derek  
continuò:"Quello é il posto dove sono stato  
salvato".  
  
E Stiles lo riconobbe a sua volta:quello era,infatti,il posto dove  
aveva portato Derek e dove gli aveva cantato dopo averlo salvato dalla  
tempesta.  
  
"Qualche giorno fa" raccontò il principe "qualche giorno fa  
stavamo festeggiando il mio compleanno sulla nave,mentre stavamo  
venendo qui. Ma all'improvviso é scoppiata una tempesta che  
ha distrutto l'intero vascello. E io sarei annegato se non fosse  
stato..." esitò,ignaro che,a fianco a lui,il minore stava  
trattenendo il fiato,ansioso di sapere il resto.  
  
"Probabilmente mi crederai pazzo come mi ritengono mio zio e le mie  
sorelle...ma quando mi sono risvegliato ero lì,esattamente  
in quel punto,e sopra di me c'era un ragazzo che cantava. Aveva la voce  
più bella che avessi mai sentito. Sapevo che era stato lui a  
salvarmi. Ma poi,non so" sospirò.  
  
"Le voci di Peter,Laura e Cora devono averlo  
spaventato,perché poi é sparito. Purtroppo non ho  
avuto modo di vederlo bene in viso: la mia visione era sfocata,ma  
certamente sembrava essere più giovane di me. Infatti"  
aggiunse,voltandosi verso Stiles,fissandolo.  
  
"...da quando mi sono ripreso non ho fatto altro che cercarlo,ma  
inutilmente. E' come se si fosse dissolto nel nulla. Tu me lo  
ricordi,sai? Quando vi ho trovato sulla spiaggia ho creduto che tu  
fossi lui,ma tu non parli,perciò niente" Concluse,alzando le  
spalle.  
  
'Se solo avessi ancora la mia voce' pensò  
Stiles. 'Se avessi  
ancora la mia voce,sapresti che sono io quello che stai cercando'.  
  
Ma ovviamente non poteva dirglielo.  
  
Non solo perché era muto,ma perché probabilmente  
Derek non gli avrebbe creduto se gli avesse detto la verità.  
  
'Io non credo che tu sia pazzo' scrisse invece.  
  
Derek lo fissò inespressivo per un momento,come se volesse  
accertarsi della sincerità del più piccolo,ma  
quando vide che Stiles era serio,la sua espressione si  
addolcì. "Grazie"  
  
Il castano sorrise,e rispose: 'Spero che tu riesca a trovarlo'.  
  
"Già,anch'io" annuì il moro.  
  
Sembrò esitare per un secondo,poi parlò.  
  
"Vuoi fare un giro del castello? So che non hai avuto modo di vederlo  
molto da quando sei qui"  
  
Stiles annuì entusiasta,ansioso di esplorare per la prima  
volta un palazzo reale nel mondo degli umani.  
  
Nel vedere la sua espressione eccitata,il principe parve divertito,ma  
non disse niente,scegliendo invece di mostrargli tutto ciò  
che il castello aveva da offrire.  
  
Percorsero stanze,corridoi,piani e molto altro.  
  
Camminarono e parlarono per diverse ore. O meglio,Derek parlava,mentre  
il castano scriveva,ma impararono molte cose l'uno dell'altro,scoprendo  
con sorpresa e piacere di essere molto simili e di avere interessi  
comuni: per esempio entrambi erano accaniti lettori e pieni di voglia  
di avventura,di esplorare posti nuovi,insieme all'amore per il mare.  
  
Stiles,ovviamente,dovette omettere alcuni dettagli,evitando di  
menzionare da dove venisse e su chi fosse suo padre,e che Lydia era sua  
sorella.  
  
Gli parlò anche di Allison e Scott,di suo padre e anche del  
rapporto difficile che aveva con lui,descrivendoli però come  
umani,e cambiando dei particolari.  
  
Era bello parlare con Derek. Stiles pensò fosse  
cliché,ma sembrava che lui e il maggiore si conoscessero da  
una vita,e non solo da poche ore.  
  
Stiles osservava tutto con stupore e meraviglia,ammirando tutto  
ciò che gli umani fossero in grado di creare,e  
ciò contribuì a rafforzare la sua opinione che  
essi non fossero così cattivi e barbari,come diceva suo  
padre.  
  
Come può della gente che crea tante cose così  
belle essere barbara? Era ovvio che suo padre non sapesse nulla sugli  
umani.  
  
L'ex tritone non pensare a suo padre senza provare un dolore acuto  
all'altezza del petto,specialmente se ricordava la loro ultima e  
spiacevole conversazione.  
  
Nonostante il risentimento che provava nei suoi confronti,non  
poté negare che gli mancasse.  
  
Si domandò se il Re del Mare in quel momento lo stesse  
cercando,se fosse preoccupato non vedendolo tornare a casa.  
  
Ma non si pentiva della sua scelta,no.  
  
Era grato di essere lì,con Derek,di avere un paio di  
gambe,anche se non proprio contento di non aver più la sua  
voce.  
  
Finita la visita,il principe insistette ad accompagnarlo nella sua  
camera.  
  
Arrivati alla porta della camera degli ospiti,il moro si  
schiarì la gola,sembrando alquanto nervoso.  
  
"Mi chiedevo se magari vorresti visitare il regno domani? Avremo la  
carrozza a nostra disposizione se vorrai"  
  
Stiles annuì entusiasta,con un gran sorriso.  
  
Il principe annuì,schiudendo la bocca come se volesse  
aggiungere qualcosa,ma alla fine la richiuse.  
  
Poi sospirò:"Bene,allora...ci vediamo a cena" disse,prima di  
salutarlo con un cenno del capo e sparire per il corridoio,lasciando  
Stiles sulla soglia,imbambolato e ancora stordito.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo io,guardando,"La Sirenetta" mi sono sempre chiesta perché non avessero dato ad Ariel qualcosa con cui scrivere? O per loro la scrittura non esisteva? Bah. In qualche modo i nostri beniamini dovranno comunicare,no?  
> Quindi ecco qui,risolta la cosa. Stiles e Lydia usano la telepatia,e Stiles e Derek il taccuino.  
> Capitolo interamente Sterek come promesso ;)  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuto e che i personaggi non siano troppo OOC. Ho adorato scrivere questo capitolo.  
> Stiles e Derek iniziano a conoscersi e a scoprire di avere molto in comune. ;)  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate.  
> Eeeeeeeeee...io non so più che altro dire quindi ci rivediamo al prossimo aggiornamento.


	11. Day 1: Part 3: The evening

 

 

  
  
  
  
La cena,quella sera stessa,fu priva di eventi particolari,a parte per  
le occhiate frequenti che Derek lanciava a Stiles.  
  
Il castano era felice.  
  
Le ore trascorse insieme al più grande quello stesso  
pomeriggio,gli avevano fatto crescere dentro di sé una  
sensazione calda ed eccitante che non provava da molto: la speranza.  
  
La speranza che tutto si sarebbe risolto per il meglio,la speranza di  
riuscire a conquistare il principe,la speranza di poter rimanere umano  
per sempre,evitando così di cadere nei perfidi piani della  
Strega del Mare.  
  
E,ripensando alle parole del moro,Stiles credette di star facendo  
progressi nella sua impresa e che,forse,far innamorare Derek di lui non  
sarebbe stato poi così difficile come aveva temuto.  
  
Alla fine del pasto,il castano fu brevemente fermato da Derek per  
confermare la gita del giorno seguente. Poteva essere stata la sua  
immaginazione,ma gli era sembrato che il moro fosse lievemente  
inbarazzato.  
  
Continuò a rimuginarci sopra lungo il tragitto verso la sua  
camera,ignorando la presenza di Lydia accanto a lui.  
  
Tutt'a un tratto un canto in lontananza lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.  
Due voci stavano cantando quello che Stiles riconobbe come la melodia  
che lui e i suoi amici erano soliti cantare quando erano piccoli.  
  
Scott ed Allison lo stavano chiamando.  
  
L'ex tritone si voltò verso Lydia,la quale annuì.  
  
Seguirono le voci fino alla porta sul retro attraverso la quale Derek  
li aveva fatti entrare quella mattina quando li aveva trovati sulla  
spiaggia.  
  
Tramite quella porta era possibile accedere alla spiaggia  
più velocemente,e i due amici riuscirono a raggiungere il  
mare senza intoppi.  
  
Fuori era buio inoltrato,e sarebbe stato quasi impossibile vedere  
qualcosa,se non fosse stato per lal uce della luna che brillava  
rischiarando il cielo e facendo scintillare l'oceano come se fosse  
fatto di tanti piccoli diamanti.  
  
Scott ed Allison emersero dall'acqua fino alle spalle e,dopo essersi  
guardati intorno,fecero loro cenno di avvicinarsi.  
  
"Allora,amico? Com'é andata la tua prima giornata sulla  
terra?" chiese Scott,impaziente.  
  
"Derek é già cotto di lui" disse la rossa.  
  
Stiles arrossì e sorrise,sperando fosse davvero  
così,ma...  
  
'E se non fosse  
così? Se avessimo giudicato troppo in fretta?'  
scrisse sul suo ormai fidato taccuino.  
  
La giovane strega alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Ti prego. Ha  
detto che ti trova interessante. Vuol dire che gli piaci"  
  
'Ma non é  
ancora innamorato di me,Lydia. Kate ha detto chiaramente che devo farlo  
innamorare in tre giorni di tempo e fare in modo che mi baci per poter  
restare umano'.  
  
"O sarai il suo schiavetto personale per l'eternità"  
concluse per lui Scott,annuendo con gravità.  
  
Allison nuotò in avanti e prese le mani di Stiles tra le  
sue. "Puoi farcela,Stiles. Questo é già un buon  
inizio. Vedrai che riuscirai a farlo cadere ai tuoi piedi prima della  
fine del terzo giorno".  
  
L'ex tritone le sorrise,grato di avere un tale appoggio da parte dei  
suoi amici,specialmente in un momento del genere.  
  
Stiles,sempre con l'aiuto del suo taccuino,raccontò a Scott  
e ad Allison tutto ciò che era successo quel giorno,da  
quando era entrato nel castello alla cena di poche ore prima,e  
descrisse il più che poté ciò che  
aveva visto e appreso.  
  
Non si accorse del tempo che passava,e veramente non gli importava:  
quando iniziava a parlare del mondo degli umani era capace di andare  
avanti per giorni.  
  
Alla fine del racconto,però,i suoi amici parvero esitare.  
  
Il castano lo notò,e li guardò interrogativo.  
  
Scott ed Allison si fissarono per unsecondo,poi il primo prese la  
parola:"Amico,c'é una cosa che dovresti sapere,ehm...tuo  
padre ti sta cercando".  
  
Stiles sentì un brivido gelido percorrergli il corpo per un  
secondo,e si sentì profondamente in colpa.  
  
Per tutto il tempo trascorso in superficie,non aveva mai pensato a suo  
padre,e non si era accorto di quanto gli mancasse in  
realtà,nonostante gli avesse distrutto la grotta.  
  
Stiles voleva bene a suo padre,e il pensiero che se fosse rimasto umano  
per sempre non l'avrebbe mai più rivisto lo faceva star male.  
  
Certo,stare con Derek lo avrebbe reso felice,ma anche suo padre era  
importante per lui. Una lacrima gli sfuggì dagli occhi,e se  
la asciugò con la manica della sua camicia.  
  
"E' preoccupato,sai?" continuò il moro. "Non ti ha visto  
tornare a palazzo e ha sguinzagliato le guardie per tutto il regno. Ha  
persino avvertito tutto il popolo del mare. Teme che possa esserti  
capitato qualcosa."  
  
Il castano comprendeva benissimo la reazione: John aveva perso Claudia  
a causa di un galeone pirata,e il pensiero di perdere anche suo  
figlio,l'unica cosa rimastogli,l'unica cosa più preziosa che  
aveva, lo avrebbe ucciso. Erano rimasti solo loro due.  
  
E ora lui avrebbe lasciato suo padre per seguire il suo cuore.  
  
Stiles sapeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta,voleva solo che il  
genitore la capisse e la rispettasse.  
  
"Cercano anche noi" proseguì Allison. "Sanno che sei con  
noi. Non ci hanno trovati a casa,e noi non possiamo tornarci. Abbiamo  
trovato una grotta nelle vicinanze dove rifugiarci. Là non  
ci troveranno. A nessuno verrebbe in mente di cercarci in  
superficie,perciò non c'é pericolo".  
  
'Mi dispiace che dobbiate  
nascondervi a causa mia' scrisse l'ex tritone.  
  
Lydia gli posò una mano sulla spalla,ed Allison scosse la  
testa. "No,Stiles,non devi. Siamo stati noi a scegliere di seguirti."  
  
"Si" concordò Scott. "Noi siamo con te,amico. Non ti  
abbandoineremo"  
  
Stiles si alzò di scatto dalla roccia sulla quale stava  
seduto e abbracciò di slancio i suoi amici,infischiandosene  
del fatto che fossero bagnati. Voleva far loro capire quanto fosse  
riconoscente per quello che stavano facendo per lui.  
  
"Dovremmo rientrare" lo avvisò Lydia. "Tra poco chiuderanno  
le porte".  
  
Il castano annuì,alzandosi con riluttanza.  
  
"Ci vediamo" li salutò Scott. "Buona fortuna per  
domani,amico!" disse,prima di rituffarsi tra le onde,seguito dalla sua  
ragazza.  
  
Stiles tornò al castello con Lydia,e raggiunse la sua  
camera,dove si spogliò e indossò la camicia da  
notte.  
  
Osservò poi la stanza degli ospiti: era piccola,ma  
accogliente,con un lettoal centro,un armadio ,uno specchio,una finestra  
ampia,e un'altra porta che portava al bagno.  
  
Si affacciò alla finestra,la cui vista dava per la maggior  
parte sul villaggio.  
  
Tuttavia non riuscì a vederlo bene,se non per le luci  
provenienti dalle varie finestre delle case in lontananza.  
  
Distogliendo lo sguardo,la sua attenzione fu poi catturata da Derek,il  
quale,su un balcone a qualche piano più in alto,era intento  
a leggere un libro.  
  
Il maggiore non si rese conto di essere osservato,fino a quando il  
verso di un gufo,proveniente probabilmente dal bosco vicino al  
villaggio,gli fece alzare lo sguardo,accorgendosi del più  
piccolo.  
  
Parve sorpreso inizialmente,ma poi gli fece un lieve sorriso e lo  
salutò con un cenno del capo.  
  
Stiles avvampò e lo salutò con la mano,prima di  
ritirarsi nella sua stanza e distendersi sul letto,ripercorrendo con la  
mente tutti gli avvenimenti delle ultime ore.  
  
Si addormentò con il pensiero che l'indomani sarebbe stato  
tutto il giorno in compagnia di Derek.  
  
Solo loro due.  
  
Da soli.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi tornata con un'altro aggiornamento!  
> Non preoccupatevi,l'attesissimo capitolo della gitarella arriverà presto. Ho in mente tante belle cosucce. *strizza l'occhio con fare biricchino*  
> Ho sentito la necessità di evidenziare l'affetto che lega Stiles e suo padre. Il rapporto tra loro é importante esattamente quanto lo é nella serie,e volevo rendergli giustizia.  
> Non so se si é capito,forse ho fatto un po' di confusione.  
> In altre parole Stiles é convinto della sua decisione e sa che cosa vuole,cioé stare con il suo amato Sourwolf,ma sa che gli mancherà suo padre e si sente in colpa per il fatto che lo abbia lasciato per amore.  
> Non so se ho reso bene l'idea...uff sono un macello vivente!!  
> Vabbè,il prossimo capitolo della Cenerentola!AU arriverà in settimana,lo sto ancora rivedendo.  
> Baci baci :*


	12. Day 2:Part 1: The Town's Marvels

Il mattino dopo Stiles fu svegliato di soprassalto dall’improvvisa irruzione di Lydia nella sua stanza. L’ex tritone cercò di aprire gli occhi,ma la luce del sole lo acceccò. Per un minuto non riconobbe il posto dove si trovava,ma poi ricordò tutto: il patto con Kate,il pranzo,le ore passate con Derek, e dell’invito di quest’ultimo a visitare il regno quel giorno.   
Il volto del castano s’illuminò,e sorrise,incapace di contenere l’eccitazione.  
Era così emozionato che,nello scendere di corsa dal letto,inciampò sul groviglio di lenzuola e ruzzolò rovinosamente a terra con un forte BUM.  
Lydia si girò a fissarlo sbuffando e alzando gli occhi al cielo,ma scelse di non commentare la goffaggine del suo amico,ed aprì l’armadio e prese a esaminarne il contenuto.   
‘Che ci fai in camera mia?’ chiese lui.  
“Non è ovvio? Se dovrai passare un giorno intero in compagnia del tuo principe devi presentarti al meglio. Lascia che ti trovi un look che risalti le tue migliori qualità. Dunque vediamo…” aggiunse picchiettandosi il mento con l’indice,mentre faceva scorrere davanti a sé i vari capi d’abbigliamento.  
Stiles si alzò da terra e d’istinto guardò fuori dalla finestra,dove il sole splendeva alto nel cielo,e il verso dei gabbiani risuonava nell’aria mattutina. Era una bella giornata,il suo secondo giorno da umano. Aveva ancora 48 ore di tempo,e anche se Derek non aveva riconosciuto in lui il suo misterioso salvatore,Stiles era ottimista circa le sue possibilità di riuscire in quell’ardua impresa entro il tramonto del terzo giorno.  
“Ah,ecco!” esultò finalmente Lydia dopo svariati minuti,tirando fuori un paio di pantaloni color avorio e una camicia color oro scintillante. “Questo è perfetto.”  
Il castano scrutò il completo e annuì. ‘Mi piace’.  
“Bene,vestiti in fretta. Derek ti sta già aspettando giù per la colazione” disse lei,prima di uscire chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Stiles non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

* * *

La carrozza li lasciò davanti alle prime abitazioni del villaggio.  
Durante la colazione,Derek aveva mostrato a Stiles il programma della giornata,e l’ex tritone era ansioso di cominciare e d’imparare di più sulle abitudini e la vita degli esseri umani.  
Il principe lo guidò per il paese,mostrandogli mentre camminavano tutti i negozi e indicandogli diversi personaggi che incrociavano durante il percorso.  
Chi riconosceva il principe lo salutava con un inchino e fissava Stiles con acceso interesse,il che fece sentire in imbarazzo il più piccolo.  
Tuttavia Derek se ne accorse,e decise di rassicurarlo. “Sta tranquillo,ti fissano solo perché non ti hanno mai visto,e perché sei con me. Sono solo curiosi.”  
Il castano annuì,facendogli capire che aveva compreso. Derek non lo trattava come se fosse un estraneo,e per questo l’ex tritone gliene fu grato.  
Il resto della visita proseguì con Derek che gli illustrava e gli spiegava la storia del regno,la cultura e tutto ciò che c’era da sapere su ogni cosa.   
Stiles si ritrovò a pensare divertito che Derek era il primo insegnante che ascoltava con piacere,a differenza dei numerosi precettori che aveva avuto a palazzo. Pendeva costantemente dalle sue labbra,il suo cervello ansioso di saperne sempre di più.  
Il principe rispose ad ogni domanda chec il castano scriveva sul suo taccuino,e arrivò a comprargli persino un bracciale d’argento a forma di testa di lupo che aveva attirato la sua attenzione.  
Quel gesto inaspettato gli fece scaldare il cuore: Stiles,pur essendo anche lui un principe,non aveva mai preteso alcun regalo,e se desiderava qualcosa,non si comportava mai come un principe viziato e capriccioso,al minimo se lo appuntava mentalmente e poi lo avrebbe chiesto a suo padre come regalo di compleanno.  
Certo,John era sempre pronto a dare a suo figlio ciò che egli desiderasse,ma non lo viziava,e a Stiles andava bene così,ma mai nessuno aveva fatto per lui una cosa tanto spontanea spinto solo dal desiderio di renderlo felice. L’ex tritone ne fu deliziato.  
Dopo essersi inoltrati più a fondo per le strade,udirono in lontanaza della musica e diverse voci. Stiles gli chiese che cosa fossero,e Derek gli rispose che probabilmente era in corso una qualche festa organizzata dai cittadini ,e lo condusse nella piazza principale,dove una banda suonava una musica vivace e allegra e uomini,donne e bambini ballavano spensierati,chi a coppie e chi in gruppo.  
Stiles desiderò poter unirsi a loro,ma non aveva idea di come usare le gambe per ballare. Deciso a non arrendersi,studiò con attenzione i movimenti degli umani,e provò a riprodurli per conto suo.  
Provò e riprovò un paio di volte finchè non fu soddisfatto,e poi si portò di fronte a Derek,tendendogli la mano e accennando col capo alla folla danzante.  
Il principe parve sorpreso,ma gli afferrò la mano e si lasciò trascinare nella mischia.  
Stavolta Stiles ignorò le occhiate curiose che la gente gli rivolgeva,scegliendo invece di concentrarci sui passi,e pregando mentalmente di non sembrare ridicolo. Più di una volta pestò i piedi al suo partner ,ma quest’ultimo minimizzò la cosa e,con grande pazienza,lo guidò e lo aiutò a migliorare la sua tecnica.  
Ballare con Derek era la cosa più bella del mondo. Era una droga,e Stiles si ritrovò a cercarne sempre di più. Mai si era sentito così instancabile,e sentì che avrebbe potuto continuare a ballare per giorni,poiché l’orchestra dovette andar via per andare a suonare in un regno vicino. Ma Stiles sapeva che ne era valsa la pena.  
Lui e Derek erano stanchi e sudati,ma entrambi non si erano mai divertiti così tanto.  
Derek stesso non era mai stato un grande amante dei balli,ma si ritrovò ad ammettere che ballare con Stiles non era affatto male,anzi.   
Benchè avesse le gambe doloranti,il moro invitò il minore a sedersi su una panchina,e gli chiese di aspettarlo lì. Il castano annuì e distese le gambe per tutta la lunghezza della panca,in modo da occuparla del tutto fino al ritorno di Derek.  
Quest’ultimo tornò dopo qualche secondo con il pranzo al sacco. L’ex tritone non si era reso conto di quanto fosse affamato fino a che non ebbe sentito il buon profumo del pane.  
Mangiarono a sazietà,e dopo una breve pausa ricominciarono la loro visita.  
Ancor prima del calar della sera, Stiles aveva assaggiato tutte le specialità del posto,assistito a uno spettacolo di burattini;  
e Derek lo aveva persino portato al circo,dove il castano ebbe modo di ammirare le abilità dei trapezisti,dei maghi e dei pagliacci,anche se gradì meno i domatori che frustavano i poveri animali a scopo di fargli eseguire correttamente il numero.   
Era così preso dalle esibizioni che non notò che il principe,invece di godersi anche lui lo spettacolo,lo stesse fissando intensamente per tutto il tempo.  
Quando poi uscirono,fuori era già buio,e il sole del secondo giorno era già tramontato.  
Stiles decise di non pensarci,concentrandosi invece sulla figura di Derek più avanti,intento a parlare con un uomo sulla cinquantina,per poi estrarre delle monete e consegnarglieli.  
Intascatele,l’uomo si allontanò con un inchino,e Derek tornò da Stiles.  
“Voglio portarti in posto molto speciale per me” disse,e il più piccolo giurò di vedere le guance dell’uomo imporporarsi. “E’ un posto che mi piace particolarmente,e che vorrei condividere con te,se lo vorrai.”  
Stiles sorrise e annuì vigorosamente,con gli occhi che gli scintillavano dall’eccitazione e dalla curiosità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuu-huuu!!! Sono tornata! E finalmente aggiorno!  
> Scusate tanto,questo mese è stato e sarà ancora intenso fino alle vacanze,dove,si spera,posso riposarmi e scrivere di più.  
> Ma lasciamo stare i miei problemi che tanto non interessano a nessuno e passiamo al capitolo.  
> Alors…che ne pensate?   
> I nostri beniamini trascorrono la giornata insieme. TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTA la giornata! *sorriso furbetto* E fanno tante cose! (non pensate male! ;) )  
> Dov’è che il nostro sourwolf vorrà portare Stiles? Come credete si evolverà la storia?  
> Lo scoprirete presto!   
> :*


	13. Day 2: Part 2: You Gotta Kiss the Boy

 

 

  
  
  
  
Stiles credeva che il suo cuore non avrebbe mai potuto battere  
così forte.  
  
Si sbagliava.  
  
Ora,lì,con Derek che guidava una barca a remi sull'acqua,il  
castano aveva la sensazione che prima o poi sarebbe morto di arresto  
cardiaco.  
  
Probabilmente sarebbe morto proprio in quel momento,e prima ancora di  
aver baciato Derek. E Derek ne sarebbe certamente stato la causa della  
sua morte,lo sapeva.  
  
Nel luogo dove si trovavano il mare si restringeva fino a diventare un  
lungo canale,per poi riallargarsi e trasformarsi in un lago di acqua  
salata.  
  
Stiles continuava a guardarsi intorno con meraviglia,incapace di  
decidere su cosa i suoi occhi avrebbero dovuto soffermarsi (a parte che  
su Derek,ma questo era sottointeso). Osservava i salici,le cui foglie  
sfioravano appena l'acqua,la luna piena che brillava splendente nel  
cielo e le stelle che la circondavano.  
  
Sospirò. 'Qui ci starebbe proprio bene un bacio'  
pensò. Il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Scott il  
quale,insieme ad Allison,si nascondeva dietro uno dei salici ed  
entrambi lo guardavano ansiosi,anche loro in attesa di un probabile  
bacio. Stiles diede loro un sorriso.  
  
"Vedi qualcosa che ti piace?"  
  
La voce di Derek gli fece distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi amici,e  
spostarlo sul principe. Stiles si limitò a  
sorridergli,sorriso che fu subito ricambiato dal maggiore.  
  
"Di solito vengo qui quando voglio avere un momento di pace lontano dal  
castello. E quando non posso lasciare il palazzo in genere mi rifugio  
in biblioteca." ammise con uno sbuffo. Il che non sarebbe dovuto  
sembrare per niente adorabile,ma per il castano niente che proveniva  
dalla bocca di Derek poteva essergli sgradito.  
  
L'ex tritone annuì in segno di comprensione,felice che il  
maggiore volesse condividere con lui anche quest'altra informazione.  
  
Ciò non gli fece notare che Scott si era nel frattempo  
avvicinato di soppiatto alla barca,almeno fino a che questi non  
aprì la bocca e iniziò a cantare:  
  
"Lui ti è accanto,  
  
se ne sta seduto lì,  
  
non sa cosa dire ma i suoi occhi ti parlano.  
  
E tu lo sai che vorresti dargli un bacio,  
  
e allora bacialo!"  
  
Derek si voltò di scatto verso la voce,ma Scott fu veloce a  
nascondere la testa sott'acqua.  
  
"Hai sentito qualcosa?" chiese poi il principe,rivolgendosi a Stiles  
con le sopracciglia corrugate.  
  
L'ex tritone scosse la testa innocentemente,per poi voltarsi furioso  
verso il suo migliore amico,che ora si era spostato vicino a lui.  
'CHE CAVOLO STAI FACENDO?' mimò con le labbra,guardando in  
cagnesco l'amico.  
  
"Creo l'atmosfera giusta" bisbigliò lui di rimando con una  
strizzata d'occhio,per poi continuare:  
  
"Lui ti piace  
  
tanto tanto da morir.  
  
Forse tu gli piaci  
  
ma lui non sa come dirlo.  
  
Ma non servono le parole,sai,  
  
e allora bacialo!  
  
Shalla-la-la-la-la  
  
Il ragazzo è troppo timido  
  
coraggio bacialo!  
  
Shalla-la-la-la-la  
  
Non lo fa,ma che peccato  
  
se insiste lui lo perderà.  
  
E' il momento  
  
guarda che laguna blu.  
  
Ora devi muoverti  
  
e questo è il momento tuo.  
  
Non ti parlerà  
  
finchè tu non lo abbraccerai  
  
e bacerai.  
  
Shalla-la-la-la-la  
  
Ora vai,  
  
c'è l'atmosfera giusta,  
  
forza bacialo..."  
  
Se prima era imbarazzato,ora Stiles,mano a mano diventava meno  
cosciente della presenza dell'amico poichè una volta  
incrociato lo  
sguardo con quello di Derek,quest'ultimo aveva iniziato ad  
avvicinarglisi sempre di più,imitato,incosciamente,anche dal  
più piccolo.  
  
Entrambi erano incapaci di staccare gli occhi dall'altro ,e Stiles  
sentì il cuore arrivare a battere in maniera quasi  
allarmante, e le sue guance arrossarsi per l'emozione,mentre i loro  
visi si avvicinavano sempre di più.  
  
Non poteva credere che stava davvero per succedere. Stava per baciare  
Derek. Sarebbe rimasto umano per sempre! I suoi sogni si stavano  
avverando!  
  
"Shalla-la-la-la-la  
  
stringilo  
  
non puoi nascondere che l'ami,  
  
bacialo!  
  
Shalla-la-la-la-la  
  
Non parlare,  
  
ascolta la canzon che dice,  
  
bacialo!"  
  
Ancora un po' e sarebbe accaduto. Ora le loro labbra erano a sei  
centimetri di distanza...cinque...  
  
"Questa musica ti aiuterà,  
  
coraggio abbraccialo  
  
e dopoi bacialo!"  
  
Quattro centimetri...  
  
"Bacialo!"  
  
Tre centimetri...  
  
"Bacialo!"  
  
Due centimetri...  
  
"Bacialo!"  
  
Un centimetro.  
  
"Coraggio bacialo!"  
  
E...SPLASH!  
  
All'improvviso la barca si ribaltò e lui e Derek finirono in  
acqua.  
  
Riemersero entrambi tossendo e sputando acqua,fradici e zuppi come  
pulcini,ma per fortuna illesi.  
  
 Derek aiutò Stiles a nuotare fino arriva,mentre  
questi continuava a mordersi il labbro con rabbia e frustazione.  
  
Arrivare così vicino a baciare Derek,per poi all'ultimo  
secondo...essere interrotti in quel modo! Proprio in quel momento la  
barca doveva ribaltarsi!  
  
Di certo ignorava che quella fosse opera di Matt,che era giunto di  
corsa a impedire il bacio.  
  
Perciò tutti fallirono nel notare il mostro-murena  
rituffarsi tra le onde sghignazzando.  
  
  
  
             
             
     
*                                                                                    
*                                                                           
*  
  
  
"Bel lavoro,Matt" ringhiò Kate,osservando la scena nella sua  
sfera di cristallo,affiancata da Jackson. "Ho sottovalutato quel  
pesciolino. E' più furbo di quanto pensassi." disse,mentre  
si precipitava verso uno scaffale e prendeva cinque fiale di colori  
diversi e le versava tutte nel calderone,dal quale si  
sprigionò una nube multicolore con un BUM assordante.  
  
"Di questo passo lui lo bacerà sicuramente prima del  
tramonto,e il mio piano fallirà!"  
  
"Che cosa facciamo,padrona?" sibilò il mostro al suo fianco.  
  
"E' ora che io prenda la situazione in pugno. Devo impedire quel bacio.  
E tu,Jackson,mi aiuterai."  
  
Il mostro-murena si inchinò. "Sono al vostro  
servizio,padrona,come sempre."  
  
Kate si sfilò la collana con la conchiglia dal collo e la  
mise a Jackson,prima che un'enorme bolla lo inghiottisca facendo  
iniziare la trasformazione.  
  
"Il principe del mare sarà mio! Suo padre non  
riuscirà a salvarlo,e sarà costretto a piegarsi  
dinanzi a me!" gridò,per poi scoppiare in una risata  
malvagia,mentre la luce abbagliante della sua magia si propagava per  
tutta la sua grotta.  
  
  
  
             
           
 *                                                                                    
*                                                                      
*  
  
  
Derek se ne stavanella notte sul balcone della grande biblioteca del  
palazzo a fissare l'oceano,come spesso gli capitava,chiedendosi per la  
milionesima volta dove fosse il suo salvatore.  
  
Solo che ora...ora non era più sicuro che fosse reale.  
Poteva davvero essere stata solo la sua immaginazione? Un sogno  
delirante? Che forse stava inseguendo una persona che non esisteva  
affatto se non nella sua fantasia?  
  
Ora che ci ripensava,non aveva più quella sicurezza che  
aveva avuto in passato.  
  
"Derek?"  
  
Il principe si voltò,notando sua sorella Laura raggiungerlo  
e mettergli una mano sulla spalla. Gli bastò un'occhiata per  
capire cosa lei stesse pensando,prima ancora che parlasse.  
  
"Se posso dirlo,ti consiglio di lasciar perdere un ragazzo che  
probabilmente non esiste,e di  cercarne uno vero invece. Non  
credi che il tuo misterioso salvatore,se fosse reale,si sarebbe  
già rivelato? Se guardi insù,forse ti  
accorgeresti che ce n'è uno in carne ed ossa,ed è  
proprio davanti ai tuoi occhi."  
  
Derek seguì il suo sguardo verso la finestra della camera di  
Stiles,dove poteva intravedere da lì il suo ospite in  
compagnia della sorella,Lydia,la quale gli parlava animatamente.  
  
Sorrise e sospirò.  
  
Laura aveva ragione. Doveva smetterla di inseguire un sogno,era ora che  
si concentrasse sulla realtà. Stava per dirglielo,ma lei si  
era già dileguata.  
  
Riportò lo sguardo verso il più piccolo,e si rese  
conto che per tutto il tempo che aveva passato con Stiles non aveva mai  
pensato al suo salvatore. Nemmeno una volta.  
  
Con Stiles stava bene. Il ragazzo,anche se muto,aveva di per  
sè un certo fascino. Era  
simopatico,intelligente,divertente,ed aveva anche un grande cuore. Ed  
era anche molto bello,si ritrovò ad ammettere,arrossendo.  
  
Sgranò improvvisamente gli occhi,rendendosi conto per la  
prima volta di come stavano veramente le cose: era innamorato di Stiles.  
  
Lo era sempre stato,probabilmente lo era da quando lo aveva trovato  
sulla spiaggia,ma non se n'era mai accorto!  
  
Troppo accecato dalla ricerca del suo salvatore per accorgersi dei suoi  
veri sentimenti!  
  
Stiles,con il suo sorriso, i suoi occhi luminosi,i nei,e la sua  
spumeggiante personalità lo aveva conquistato,facendolo  
cadere in un baratro senza ritorno chiamato amore,e a Derek andava bene  
il fatto che non ne sarebbe più uscito.  
  
Sapeva cosa doveva fare.  
  
Aveva ora la possibilità di essere felice con Stiles.  
  
Lui lo amava,e probabilmente,se ripensava al quasi bacio di qualche ora  
prima,i suoi sentimenti erano ricambiati.  
  
Al diavolo il suo salvatore,era con Stiles che poteva essere veramente  
felice!  
  
Drizzò la schiena e fece per andarsene,ma si  
fermò nell'udire una voce in lontananza che cantava,e  
ritornò ad affacciarsi sulla balconata. Riconobbe  
all'istante la canzone: era quella che il suo salvatore gli aveva  
cantato dopo averlo salvato!  
  
Fu allora che lo vide.  
  
Sulla spiaggia,un ragazzo alto e snello camminava lungo la  
riva,intonando con voce melodica quelle note che ormai il principe  
conosceva a memoria. Attorno al suo collo brillava una conchiglia  
dorata,e più la guardava,più Derek si sentiva  
scivolare in una specie di trance,fino a che tutto intorno a lui non si  
oscurò.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Note dell'Autrice:  
Salve ragassuoliiiiiii!!!  
Lo avete aspettato tanto,ed ecco qui il nuovo capitolo!  
Kate ha capito di che pasta è fatto veramente Stiles ed  
è intervenuta a rendergli più difficile il gioco.  
In risposta ad alcuni di voi,Kate ha sempre tenuto d'occhio il nostro  
cucciolotto. Proponendogli quel patto,lei non si aspettava davvero che  
Stiles riuscisse a conquistare il sourwolf in così poco  
tempo,e ora che si rende conto che sta per perdere capisce che deve  
fare le cose seriamente per far si che i suoi malefici piani non  
falliscano.  
Che cosa aspetterà al nostro umano preferito? Che piano  
malefico ha in serbo la strega del mare per Stiles?  
Lo scoprirete nella prossima puntata!  
:*  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'Autrice:  
> Salve ragassuoliiiiiii!!!  
> Lo avete aspettato tanto,ed ecco qui il nuovo capitolo!  
> Kate ha capito di che pasta è fatto veramente Stiles ed è intervenuta a rendergli più difficile il gioco.  
> Kate ha sempre tenuto d'occhio il nostro cucciolotto. Proponendogli quel patto,lei non si aspettava davvero che Stiles riuscisse a conquistare il sourwolf in così poco tempo,e ora che si rende conto che sta per perdere capisce che deve fare le cose seriamente per far si che i suoi malefici piani non falliscano.  
> Che cosa aspetterà al nostro umano preferito? Che piano malefico ha in serbo la strega del mare per Stiles?  
> Lo scoprirete nella prossima puntata!  
> :*


	14. Day 3: The Imposter

 

 

  
  
  
  
La mattina dopo Stiles si svegliò con una spiacevole  
sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco.  
  
Persino l'atmosfera attorno a lui sembrava essersi fatta più  
cupa.  
  
Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva ancora riuscire a sentire la risata  
malvagia di Kate che aveva udito in sogno. Non era stato esattamente un  
incubo,no. Solo la risata della Strega del Mare  
nell'oscurità. Nient'altro. Non aveva alcuna ragione per  
preoccuparsi,giusto?  
  
Dopotutto le cose tra lui e Derek andavano benissimo,e anzi,se  
ripensava all'altra sera,quando aveva quasi baciato il principe,in lui  
si era accesa la speranza che i suoi sentimenti fossero ricambiati dal  
maggiore.  
  
Quello era il suo terzo giorno sulla terra,e Stiles si sentiva  
ottimista circa la possibilità di rimanere umano per  
sempre,anche se ciò significava non riavere mai  
più la sua splendida voce.  
  
Si vestì più in fretta che potè,certo  
che Derek lo stesse aspettando giù per la colazione,e il  
castano non voleva sprecare un singolo minuto di quella giornata.  
  
Sperando che il moro non lo stesse aspettando da troppo tempo,corse  
giù per le scale in tutta fretta e prese il  
corridoio,ansioso.  
  
Ma prima che potesse raggiungere la sala da pranzo,Lydia lo  
fermò proprio davanti alla porta.  
  
Il sorriso del castano scomparve nel vedere l'aspetto della giovane  
strega: i suoi occhi erano sgranati,e il suo volto era completamente  
pallido,e dalla sua espressione sembrava avesse appena visto un  
fantasma.  
  
"S-Stiles,io...io non credo sia una buona idea andare da lui..."  
  
L'ex tritone si accigliò confuso,e fece per affacciarsi alla  
porta,ma lei glielo impedì prendendolo per il braccio,mentre  
continuava a guardarlo con un'espressione sconvolta.  
  
"Non credo che tu voglia vedere questo".  
  
Ora Stiles iniziava seriamente a preoccuparsi,e dentro di sè  
percepì quella spiacevole sensazione nelle viscere farsi  
più intensa che mai.  
  
Con uno strattone si liberò dalla presa della rossa,e  
riuscì finalmente ad affacciarsi alla porta,solo per  
rimanere pietrificato davanti alla scena che gli si presentò  
di fronte ai suoi occhi.  
  
Nella sala da pranzo c'erano Derek e Peter,ma non fu questo che lo  
sconcertò,ma il fatto che ci fosse una terza persona  
completamente sconosciuta,un ragazzo alto e bello dai capelli biondi  
pettinati all'insù e gli occhi blu ghiaccio,abbracciato a  
Derek.  
  
E questi,a sua volta,lo stringeva a sè come se fosse la cosa  
più preziosa dell'universo.  
Peter stava parlando,ma il castano non riusciva a cogliere le  
parole,almeno finchè non obbligò il suo sguardo a  
posarsi sul maggiore  
degli Hale.  
  
"...ebbene,ti porgo le mie scuse,nipote,per aver affermato il  
contrario. Ora ho davanti ai miei occhi la prova che il tuo misterioso  
salvatore esiste davvero!" disse,accennando al biondo sconosciuto.  
  
Impossibile! pensò Stiles. Era un errore! Lui era quello che  
aveva salvato Derek! E poi chi era quel ragazzo? Da dove era spuntato  
fuori?  
  
Il castano cominciava a sudare,ma era troppo scioccato e confuso per  
fare qualcosa.  
  
"Vogliamo sposarci il prima possibile" disse Derek con voce stranamente  
piatta e inespressiva.  
  
A sentire quell'affermazione l'ex tritone si sentì mancare  
il peso sotto ai piedi,e udì il suono del suo cuore che si  
spezzava in due.  
  
"Stasera. Ho già sistemato tutto. La nave nuziale  
salperà oggi qualche minuto prima del tramonto."  
  
Quella frase fu abbastanza.  
  
Stiles si portò la mano alla bocca e abbandonò in  
fretta e in furia il corridoio,incapace di trattenere le lacrime.  
  
Urtò per errore Isaac con la spalla,ma non si  
voltò per scusarsi,invece corse fino alla spiaggia,dove si  
gettò a terra dando sfogo al suo dolore.  
  
  
             
*                                                                                         
*                                                                   
*  
  
"E' assurdo!" esclamò Scott esterrefatto. "E' stato Stiles a  
salvarlo da quella tempesta! Come osa quel...quel...mammifero arrogante  
farsi passare per lui?"  
  
Era quasi mezzogiorno,e Stiles aveva già esaurito tutta la  
sua scorta di lacrime.  
  
"Non possiamo fare niente per provare che sia un impostore?" chiese  
Allison a Lydia. "Non conosci qualche incantesimo che possa aiutarci?"  
  
La rossa si morse il labbro. "No,se non conosco bene quel  
ragazzo...anche se a dire il vero mi sembra di averlo già  
visto da qualche parte,ma non ricordo proprio dove."  
  
Stiles acoltava passivamente quello scambio di battute,ma la sua testa  
pensava ora a ciò che gli sarebbe accaduto da lì  
a poche ore: avrebbe perso Derek,e aveva perso l'accordo con  
Kate,secondo il quale,in caso avesse fallito,sarebbe stato il suo servo  
per l'eternità.  
  
La cosa lo spaventava,certo,ma la sua angoscia era proiettata  
più verso la prospettiva di vedere il principe di cui era  
innamorato sposare un altro che non era lui,e che per giunta si faceva  
spacciare per lui.  
  
Era stato così sicuro quando aveva firmato quella  
pergamena,sicuro di potercela fare,anche se sarebbe stato difficile,e  
adesso...  
  
Sospirò.  
  
Forse se si fosse impegnato di più,se...  
  
"Non dirlo!" lo interruppe Lydia. "Non é colpa tua,ok? Tu  
sei stato fantastico. Derek ti ama,io questo lo so."  
  
"Ma apparentemente lui da più importanza al suo salvatore  
misterioso" concluse Scott.  
  
Il castano abbassò lo sguardo.  
  
"Scott!" lo rimproverò Allison.  
  
'No,ha ragione' scrisse Stiles sulla sabbia.  
  
Ci fu un lungo silenzio generale dove nessuno seppe cosa dire.  
  
"Mi dispiace,Stiles" lo abbracciò Lydia.  
  
"Io chiederò alla strega del mare di prendere anche me come  
suo servo" annunciò Scott "Almeno non sarai solo"  
  
Stiles fece scattare la testa e rifiutò l'offerta con  
espressione inorridita.  
  
"Se segiussimo il ragazzo?" propose Allison "Se riuscissimo a scoprire  
chi é e da dove viene e provare che sia un  
impostore  prima del tramonto,forse potremmo impedire le nozze  
e dare un'ultima possibilità a Stiles!"  
  
I quattro si guardarono.  
  
"E' la nostra unica possibilità" annuì la rossa.  
"Forse c'è ancora una speranza".  
  
  
             
             
*                                                                                 
*                                                                          
*  
  
  
Ma niente da fare.  
  
Per tutto il giorno il quartetto aveva seguito invano l'impostore,ma  
non avevano scoperto nulla se non il suo nome,Jackson.  
  
Quel nome aveva fatto suonare un campanello d'allarme nella testa di  
Stiles,ma quest'ultimo non ne capì il senso. Certo,ora che  
lo guardava meglio,in effetti il ragazzo era stranamente  
familiare,eppure era convinto di non averlo mai visto.  
  
Il fallimento di quell'impresa depresse ancor di più l'ex  
tritone,il quale,avendo silenziosamente ammiso la sua  
sconfitta,guardava malinconico dal porto la nave nuziale-sulla quale  
non era stato invitato-che si allontanava in mare.  
  
Oltretutto,per tutto il giorno Derek non lo aveva degnato di uno  
sguardo,anzi,era come se non esistesse,e questo fecvae soffrire ancor  
di più il castano.  
  
Non aveva più lacrimne da versare,nessuna voce per  
gridare,nessun modo per esprimere il suo dolore.  
  
Lydia al suo fianco era incapace di consolarlo,ed Allison era immersa  
in acqua fino alle spalle e fissava anche lei mestamente il veliero  
appena salpato.  
  
Scott non si vedeva da ore,ma senza dubbio prima o poi sarebbe  
riapparso senza alcuna informazione.  
  
Tutto era perduto.  
  
Stiles si sedette sul molo in attesa del tramonto,accettando la sua  
misera sorte.  
  
  
             
             
           
*                                                                             
*                                                                            
*  
  
  
Scott seguiva la nave nuziale da parecchio tempo ormai,ma era deciso a  
non arrendersi.  
  
Non era possibile che l'origine di quel ragazzo fosse sconosciuta,e non  
poteva permettere che una persona qualsiasi portasse via la  
felicità del suo migliore amico. Era inconcepibile! Non  
meritava di farla franca sposando il principe!  
  
Fu però confuso quando udì una voce-la voce di  
Stiles! realizzò con un sussulto-provenire da uno dei buchi  
della nave-oblò,si corresse.  
  
La voce cantava:  
  
"Ma  
che sposo strepitoso e fantastico sarò!"  
  
Scott decise di correre il rischio, e si arrampicò sul  
fianco della nave aiutandosi con una corda,proprio come aveva visto  
fare da Stiles qualche settimana prima,e si affacciò  
all'oblò cercando di non essere visto.  
  
All'interno l'impostore danzava e cantava con la voce del suo migliore  
amico,guardandosi allo specchio.  
  
"Ogni  
mossa é stabilita e il piano va.  
Il  
tritoncino sarà nostro  
e  
l'oceano sarà di Kate!"  
  
All'improvviso lo specchio brillò,e sul riflesso comparve il  
volto della strega del mare.  
  
"Stai facendo un buon lavoro,Jackson! Manca poco al tramonto,ormai.  
Ancora qualche minuto e Stiles sarà mio. La nostra vittoria  
è imminente!" esclamò lei sghignazzando  
malignamente,imitata da Jackson,che gettando il collo all'indietro  
permise a Scott di riconoscere la conchiglia magica che racchiudeva la  
voce di Stiles.  
  
"Jackson!" Scott spalancò gli occhi,riconoscendo proprio  
allora il servitore di Kate. "Ma certo! Dovevamo capirlo subito! Devo  
avvisare subito Stiles!"  
  
E,senza perdere altro tempo,si lasciò cadere in acqua e  
nuotò in direzione del molo,dov'erano gli altri.  
  
"STILEEEEEEEEEESS!!"  
  
             
             
 *                                                                                 
*                                                                  
*  
  
  
"STILEEEEEEEEEESS!!"  
  
La voce di Scott ruppe il silenzio nell'aria,e il secondo dopo il  
tritone spuntò davanti a loro e si accasciò sul  
molo.  
  
"Ehi,Scott, respira!" disse Allison,ma lui non l'ascoltò.  
  
"Stiles...Stiles...ho visto..." ansimò "...ho visto Jackson!  
Lui é Jackson,Jackson il mostro-anguilla,il servitore di  
Kate che cantava con la voce che ti ha rubato! Stiles,Derek  
é sotto un incantesimo!" urlò "E sta per sposare  
Jackson la mezza murena!"  
  
Stiles sgranò gli occhi a quella rivelazione.  
  
Aveva dovuto aspettarselo! Avrebbe dovuto sapere che la strega avrebbe  
giocato sporco. E a Stiles non piacciono le persone che giocano sporco.  
  
"Dobbiamo fermare il matrimonio!" esclamò Allison.  
  
Tutti concordarono,ma il castano non se la sentiva di stare con le mani  
in mano.  
  
Prese una decisione sia coraggiosa che stupida: si tuffò in  
acqua,dimenticandosi di non sapere nuotare. Per fortuna Allison corse  
immediatamente in suo soccorso,prendendolo da sotto le ascelle per  
tenerlo a galla.  
  
"Io conosco un incantesimo in grado di rallentare il tramonto,ma non  
durerà per sempre" disse Lydia.  
  
Scott aiutò Allison a sorreggere Stiles. "Noi porteremo  
Stiles su quella nave" annunciò,prima di iniziare a nuotare  
veloci verso il veliero.  
  
Lydia rimase solo sul molo. "Ehi,Scuttle!" chiamò.  
  
L'enorme gabbiano spelacchiato si materializzò sulla sua  
spalla. "Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto".  
  
             
             
   *                                                                                
*                                                            
*  
  
"Tieni duro,amico,ci siamo quasi!" lo incoraggiò Scott  
quando ebbero quasi raggiunto la nave.  
  
Stiles era ansioso di arrivare al più presto,sperando di non  
arrivare troppo tardi.  
  
Per la prima volta da giorni rimpianse la sua coda scarlatta. Ora si  
sentiva un peso  inutile e galleggiante che gravava sulle  
spalle dei suoi amici.  
  
Raggiungere il veliero fu un sollievo per tutti.  
  
Il castano afferrò la corda e si arrampicò sul  
ponte,dove si udiva un gran baccano.  
  
Arrivato sul ponte,si guardò intorno e la scena che gli si  
presentò davanti lo sorprese.  
  
L'intero ponte era in subbuglio: gabbiani,foche,leoni marini,anatre e  
vari altri animali stavano gettando il panico tra gli ospiti.  
  
Derek era immobile e inespressivo come una statua,senza dubbio ancora  
sotto incantesimo,mentre gli invitati correvano urlando da tutte le  
parti.  
  
Jackson era caduto sulla torta nuziale,con gli uccelli che gli  
beccavano la pelle,i vestiti e i capelli,e gridava di dolore e spavento.  
  
Un gabbiano grosso e spelacchiato,che Stiles riconobbe come Scuttle,si  
lanciò in picchiata verso il servo di Kate e gli  
strillò nell'orecchio,cosa che fece perdere l'equilibrio al  
biondo per lo spavento,facendolo cadere a terra.  
  
L'impatto con il suolo fece rompere la conchiglia magica che portava al  
collo,dalla quale ne uscì la voce di Stiles,rappresentata da  
una piccola sfera di luce che cantava,sfrecciando via dalla sua  
prigione e tornando nella gola del suo proprietario prima ancora che  
Jackson se ne rendesse conto,sotto lo sguardo di tutti i  
presenti,compreso quello di Derek,ormai ripretosi dalla tance.  
  
"Stiles?"  
  
Il castano gli sorrise. "Ciao,Derek"  
  
"Tu puoi parlare!" Il principe si precipitò da lui  
  
"Ora si"  
  
"Eri tu dunque? per tutto questo tempo?"  
  
Stiles rise. "Era ora che te ne accorgessi,Sourwolf!"  
  
"Derek,sta lontano da lui!" esclamò Jackson,con la sua voce  
da rettile.  
  
"Lui chi è allora?" chiese il principe,indicando l'impostore.  
  
Il castano gli prese il volto tra le mani "Non c'è tempo,te  
lo dico dopo,ti spiegherò tutto,ma ora devi baciarmi,svelto!"  
  
Derek annuì,e avvicinò i loro volti,ma prima che  
le loro labbra si toccassero,Stiles gridò per l'improvviso  
dolore alle sue gambe,e si  
accasciò a terra.  
  
Si udì un sussulto generale e Derek ora fissava incredulo la  
sua coda scarlatta.  
  
Stiles si era appena ritrasformato in tritone sotto gli occhi di tutti.  
  
"Sei troppo tardi,Stiles!" rise Jackson,tornando alla sua forma  
originale,con orrore di tutti.  
  
"Stiles,attento!" gridò Derek,guardando dietro di lui,ma fu  
troppo lento per evitare che i tentacoli di piovra usciti dall'acqua  
afferrassero Stiles e lo trascinassero giù negli abissi.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'Autrice:  
> Dal due mesi che non aggiorno?! Ma stiamo scherzando?? Uhhhhhhhhhh!! Dannata scuola,guarda che cosa mi fai fare!!  
> Tranquilli,insultatemi pure,me lo merito. Sia per il ritardo clamoroso sia per il capitolo in sè.  
> Come molti di voi hanno indovinato,Kate ha trasformato Jackson in umano e lo ha fatto passare per il vero salvatore di Derek,ma per fortuna non si sono sposati.  
> Anche perchè sposare un mezzo kanima,mezzo murena...gah! *rabbrividisce e fa per vomitare* No,proprio no!  
> Il sourwolf lo ha riconosciuto,ma ora i nostri beniamini dovranno fare i conti con Kate.  
> Ma questo nel prossimo capitolo,che spero di pubblicare presto!  
> Bacioni :*


	15. Going Through Hell

 

 

  
  
  
"Lasciami!" gridò Stiles,cercando di divincolarsi dalla  
forte presa della strega,invano. Kate era molto forte.  
  
"I patti si rispettano,principino. Dovevi farti baciare prima del  
tramonto del terzo giorno. Non ce l'hai fatta. Ora verrai con me."  
  
"No!" gridò lui con rabbia. "Tu hai giocato sporco,strega!"  
  
Lei scrollò le spalle con una risatina "In guerra e in amore  
tutto è concesso,e io sono in guerra,Stiles,per riprendermi  
ciò che mi appartiene."  
  
Il castano era intelligente,e perciò non ci mise molto a  
realizzare quali erano le perfide intenzioni della strega.  
  
"Il regno del mare non é mai stato tuo. Te lo sei preso con  
la forza in passato,e mio padre lo ha liberato dalla tua tirannia. E tu  
non torcerai nemmeno un capello al mio popolo,mi hai sentito?"  
  
Per tutta risposta,Kate rise di gusto "Oh,pesciolino,non sei  
esattamente nelle condizioni per fermarmi" e così  
dicendo,schioccò le dita e attorno ai polsi di Stiles  
comparvero delle spesse catene nere. "Ora sei mio prigioniero."  
  
Il principe tritone cercò di liberare i polsi,ma le catene  
erano fatte di pura magia nera.  
  
"Ti conviene venire con me" disse Kate "altrimenti lei farà  
una brutta fine."  
  
Stiles seguì il suo sguardo e spalancò gli occhi  
con orrore. "Lydia!"  
  
Davanti a lui,Jackson e Matt trasportavano una Lydia incosciente,legata  
e imbavagliata,e Matt teneva i suoi artigli proprio sulla gola della  
giovane strega.  
  
"Seguici" sibilò jackson "e a lei non sarà fatto  
del male."  
  
Il castano,pur con gli occhi accecati dalla rabbia specialmente nei  
confronti di Jackson,sentì il grave peso della colpa  
aggravagli nel petto. Se Lydia era in quelle condizioni era per colpa  
sua.  
  
Accettò,quindi,di farsi trascinare da Kate verso la grotta  
dove la mezza piovra viveva,vicino ai due mostri-murene che  
sorreggevano la sua amica.  
  
"Devo ammettere che il suo piano era veramente furbo"  
commentò la strega dopo minuti di silenzio. "Rallentare il  
tramonto in modo che tu potessi farcela. Che peccato che non ce l'abbia  
fatta. Se solo Matt non fosse stato lì..."  non  
riuscì a finire la frase a causa dello schiaffo improvviso  
del castano che le arrivò in faccia.  
  
Il tritone era di per sè la persona più pacifica  
del mondo,ma se toccavi le persone a lui care,era capace di arrabbiarsi  
sul serio,ed ora il giovane principe era al limite.  
  
Kate ringhiò,e lo sbattè con forza contro una  
roccia "Ora ascoltami bene,tu piccolo..."  
  
"KATE! FERMATI!" tuonò una voce,facendo girare di scatto  
tutti i presenti.  
  
Lì,proprio davanti ai loro occhi,stava Re John  
Stilinski,più autoritario che mai,seguito dal suo fedele  
consigliere Parrish.  
  
Kate,tuttavia,non sembrava affatto sorpresa dalla sua comparsa.  
"Bene,una fatica in meno. Salve,Stilinski. Cercavo proprio te!"  
  
John le puntò ferocemente il tridente alla gola. "Lascia  
andare mio figlio e la sua amica!" ordinò.  
  
"Non posso" sorrise la strega,facendo apparire dal nulla la pergamena  
magica con la firma di Stiles davanti alla faccia del Re. "Vedi,io e  
tuo figlio abbiamo fatto un patto."  
  
Jordan sussultò,e il Re del Mare era a corto di parole.  
  
Stiles abbassò lo sguardo,sentendosi colpevole.  
  
John fece brillare il tridente e lo puntò dritto contro il  
contratto. L'impatto della magia fece scaraventò Kate contro  
una roccia,ma la pergamena restò intatta.  
  
Lei rise. "Si,sapevo che lo avresti fatto. Ma come puoi vedere il  
contratto é perfettamente legale. Persino tu non puoi  
opporti ad esso"  
  
Ora John era completamente scioccato.  
  
"Ora tuo figlio appartiene a me. Il figlio del Re del Mare. Una merce  
alquanto preziosa"  
  
Tutt'a un tratto la pergamena si trasformò in un vortice che  
avvolse Stiles,estraniandolo dalla conversazione che stava avendo luogo  
davanti a lui.  
  
Con orrore si rese conto che Kate lo stava trasformando in uno dei suoi  
tanti polipi mostruosi che teneva nella grotta.  
  
Ma,improvvisamente,il vortice lo lasciò andare,e il tritone  
cadde all'indietro,atterrando sulla sabbia e guardandosi intorno  
confuso.  
  
Il suo sguardo si posò su Kate,la quale,sghignazzando,si  
stava mettendo in testa la corona-la corona di suo padre!- e afferrava  
il tridente con espressione estatica.  
  
Accanto a lei,Parrish era accovacciato,scioccato,accanto a un esile e  
triste polipo,che Stiles riconobbe con orrore come suo padre.  
  
In un istante capì ciò che era accaduto: suo  
padre aveva preso il suo posto,rinunciando al suo titolo di Re,per  
cedere tutto il potere alla strega. Per lui.  
  
Suo padre,che aveva distrutto la sua grotta,che non approvava e non  
capiva i suoi sentimenti per un umano,ora si era sacrificato per lui. E  
Stiles ne capì il perchè. Perchè suo  
padre lo amava. Nonostante tutto,l'amore che lega un padre al proprio  
figlio ci sarebbe sempre stato.  
  
Stiles aveva voglia di piangere. Quello era colpa sua,solo sua. Aveva  
accettato il patto di Kate senza pensare alle possibili conseguenze.  
Avrebbe dovuto capire fin da subito che la strega puntava al trono di  
suo padre. Lui era stato solo il mezzo di cui lei si era servita per  
arrivarci. Si sentiva orribile.  
  
"Papà" disse con voce strozzata,nuotando verso di loro. "Mi  
dispice,mi dispiace tanto."  
  
Il polipo lo guardò con tristezza,prima di scuotere il capo.  
  
"Non é colpa tua" disse Jordan. "Lei ha solamente  
approfittato dei tuoi sentimenti,ingannandoti."  
  
Stiles alzò lo sguardo,sorpreso. Suo padre non era  
più arrabbiato con lui?  
  
"Non é colpa tua" ripetè il consigliere.  
  
Il principe abbassò lo sguardo al suolo,dove ora giaceva  
Lydia,ancora incosciente,ma libera dalle grinfie delle due murene,anche  
se ammanettata come lui.  
  
"Guarda,Stiles!" esclamò Kate. "Guarda che cosa hai fatto!  
Ma non temere" aggiunse con un sorriso malvagio "ora non avrai  
più ragione di soffrire"  
  
Detto ciò,fece illuminare il tridente che stringeva tra le  
mani e lo puntò contro di lui.  
  
Ma prima che potesse fare altro,la strega sgranò gli occhi e  
strillò di dolore,per poi girarsi furibonda verso il suo  
assalitore.  
  
"Derek,che fai qui?" gridò Stiles,spaventato "va via!"  
  
Il moro estrasse la spada dal fianco di Kate,e indietreggiò  
di scatto. "Stupido umano" ringhiò lei.  
  
Derek fece per nuotare verso la superficie per riprendere altro  
ossigeno,ma venne afferrato da Jackson e Matt,che cercavano di  
soffocarlo in acqua,spingendolo sempre più  
giù,lontano dalla superficie.  
  
"Lasciatelo!" gridò Stiles. I due mostri-murena  
risero,ignorando tuttavia l'arrivo di Scott ed Allison,almeno fino a  
che i suoi due amici non strinsero le mani attorno al loro  
collo,togliendo il respiro ai due mezzi rettili.  
  
Jackson e Matt,nel tentativo di divincolarsi in agonia dalla loro  
presa,lasciarono andare Derek,il quale colse al volo l'occasione per  
risalire in superficie a prendere una boccata d'aria.  
  
Stiles,tuttavia,vide Kate puntare il tridente verso il suo amato,e con  
uno scattonuotò verso di lei e le tirò i  
capelli,deviando la traiettoria della magia ,che invece di colpire  
Derek,colpì i due mostri-murena,che si disintegrarono,e di  
loro non rimase altro che un mucchio di detriti.  
  
Stiles non perse altro tempo e nuotò verso verso  
Derek,ancora con le catene magiche che gli stringevano i polsi.  
  
"Derek!" Il moro lo raggiunse a nuoto,e i due si strinsero in un  
abbraccio. "Devi andartene subito,qui è pericoloso!"  
  
"No,io non ti lascio. Ti ho già perso una volta. Non ti  
perderò di nuovo!" ribattè il maggiore.  
  
Improvvisamente un fulmine squarciò il cielo e una violenta  
tempesta si abbattè su di loro,e la sua forza fu tale da  
separarli.  
  
Kate emerse dall'acqua soprà un altissimo piedistallo di  
ghiaccio,e la sua risata malefica riecheggiò per tutto il  
mare. "Ora sono io la regina del mare! L'oceano ora appartiene a me!"  
gridò.  
  
Stiles si accorse proprio in quel momento che la strega stringeva tra i  
tentacoli Derek,Scott,Allison,Parrish e suo padre nelle sue sembianze  
di polpo.  
  
Il castano era pietrificato dalla paurapaura di Kate e della sua  
follia,paura per lui e per i suoi cari,e per la prima volta non seppe  
cosa fare.  
  
E Kate lo sapeva benissimo,e infatti iniziò a divertirsi nel  
tormentarlo,lanciandogli piccoli fulmini con il tridente,che il tritone  
riusciva ad evitare lanciandosi a destra e a sinistra all'ultimo  
momento.  
  
Eventualmente,lei ne ebbe abbastanza di giocare con lui e,alzando le  
braccia,fece emergere dall'acqua il relitto di un enorme galeone pirata  
e lo sollevò grazie alla sua magia,per poi farlo abbattere  
su di lui.  
  
L'impatto avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo,ma Stiles fece appena in tempo ad  
aggrapparsi ad una delle corde alla poppa della nave,ma fu comunque  
trascinato sott'acqua.  
  
Appena prima dell'immersione udì a malapena le grida di  
terrore dei suoi amici e di Derek,insieme al grido di vittoria della  
strega,che credeva di averlo ucciso.  
  
Prima ancora che la nave si schiantasse sulla sabbia,Stiles  
lasciò la presa,e il veliero si distrusse a causa  
dell'impatto.  
  
Ciò fece svegliare di soprassalto Lydia che si  
guardò intorno con aria frastornata.  
  
Stiles si accorse solo ora che la ragazza era ferita alle spalle,opera  
senza dubbio degli artigli dei servi di Kate.  
  
"Lydia,devi aiutarmi" la pregò lui. "Riesci a liberarti?"  
  
Lei annuì,e il secondo dopo il bavaglio e le catene erano  
spariti. Malgrado ciò,la rossa non aveva affatto una buona  
cera,e sembrava sul punto di svenire un'altra volta.  
  
"Mi dispiace di non essere riuscita a ritardare il tramonto...non avevo  
visto Matt,se me ne fossi accorta in tempo..."  
  
"Non importa,Lydia. Non è colpa tua,ma mia. Io vi ho  
cacciato in questo disastro,e io risistemerò tutto. Potresti  
liberare anche me da queste catene?" le chiese,porgendogli i polsi.  
  
"Mi dispiace di non poter essere di molto aiuto in questo momento"  
disse lei,mestamente. "Sono troppo debole" disse,prima di sciogliere le  
catene che stringevano Stiles.  
  
"Hai fatto abbastanza,Lydia,credimi" la rassicurò lui con un  
sorriso,aiutandola ad adagiarsi su una roccia muschiata.  
  
Lei gli fece un piccolo sorriso. "Vai,io starò bene"  
  
Il castano annuì,e risalì in superficie.  
Stavolta,doveva fare in modo che non lo vedessero.  
  
Doveva escogitare un piano,in qualche modo doveva fermare Kate.  
  
Come per segno divino,vide la spada di Derek gallleggiare ad appena  
qualche metro da lui. Il castano l'afferrò e  
fissò l'ormai altissima torre di ghiaccio dove in cima stava  
la strega,e fu colto da un'idea folle.  
  
Si avvicinò furtivo alla base e,tenendo la spada tra i  
denti,iniziò a scalare la struttura scivolosa servendosi  
della sola forza delle braccia e degli addominali.  
  
La scalata fu faticosa,molto più faticosa di quando si era  
arrampicato sulle corde delle navi in passato. Ed era anche molto  
più pericolosa,ma Stiles non era il tipo da arrendersi  
così facilmente.  
  
Ignorò la fatica e il dolore e continuò a  
scalare,sempre stringendo l'elsa della spada coi denti.  
  
La tempesta,se possibile,si era fatta ancora più violenta,e  
Stiles ringraziò mentalmente il fatto che la nave degli Hale  
aveva fatto ritorno sulla terraferma. Almeno loro erano al sicuro.  
  
Con un ultimo sforzo,finalmente riuscì ad arrivare in  
cima,alle spalle della strega,la quale non si era ancora accorta della  
sua presenza. E neanche i suoi amici.  
  
Stiles afferrò deciso la spada e si lanciò su  
Kate.  
  
Quell'attimo di sorpresa fece si che lei perdesse l'equilibrio,ma non  
abbastanza da lasciar andare i suoi amici. Ma ciò non lo  
scoraggiò,ma anzi gli diede ancora più coraggio  
per incalzare la strega con la spada.  
  
Stiles non era uno spadaccino provetto,ma più o meno sapeva  
le basi. Dopotutto era pur sempre un principe,ed era stato addestrato  
come tale.  
  
Ma ora che metteva le sue conoscenze e abilità in  
pratica,rimpianse tutte quelle volte che aveva saltato le lezioni del  
suo istruttore per andare a caccia di tesori nei relitti.  
  
Tuttavia se la stava cavando piuttosto bene. Certo,Kate era agile,forte  
e astuta,ma Stiles riusciva a schivare il tridente con la stessa  
velocità,anche se il peso morto della sua coda non   
gli rendeva le cose facili.  
  
Kate lo incalzò,fino a spingerlo al limite della torre,e  
cercò di fargli perdere l'equilibrio con il tridente. Fu  
allora che il castano ebbe un'altra idea.  
  
Iscenando una finta,illuse la strega che stesse finalmente per  
cadere,ma all'ultimo minuto si lanciò in avanti e le  
mozzò un tentacolo davanti.  
  
Per il dolore,lei si portò entrambe le mani all'arto  
offeso,lasciando così la presa sul tridente,che fu  
prontamente afferrato da Stiles.  
  
Appena il magico scettro venne a contatto con le dita dita del  
principe,la tempesta cessò all'istante,e il mare e il cielo  
tornarono sereni.  
  
La strega si rese del suo errore solo in quell'istante,ma ormai era  
troppo tardi. "NO!"  
  
Kate fece un gesto disperato nel tentativo di riprendersi il  
tridente,ma Stiles glielo puntò contro,e la strega esplose  
in una cascata di schiuma di mare.  
  
In seguito alla sua morte,la struttura di ghiaccio iniziò ad  
auto distruggersi,crollando pezzo dopo pezzo.  
  
Ma se pensava che gli attimi di terrore fossero finiti,Stiles si  
sbagliava di grosso,poichè si accorse troppo tardi che la  
porzione di ghiaccio sotto i piedi di Derek si era appena  
distrutta,facendo cadere nel vuoto l'umano. "Derek!"  
  
Stiles lasciò spada e tridente e si lanciò dalla  
torre per afferrare il suo principe e proteggerlo dall'impatto con  
l'acqua che da quell'altezza lo avrebbe ucciso se non ci fosse stato  
lui a proteggerlo.  
  
Riemersero entrambi il secondo dopo,ansimando a causa dell'adrenalina.  
  
Nel vedere che Derek stava bene,il castano tirò un sospiro  
di sollievo,e si sentì anche più leggero quando  
accanto a lui vide riemergere,sani e salvi,tutti i suoi amici,compreso  
suo padre,il quale era ritornato normale e aveva di nuovo la sua corona  
e il tridente.  
  
Dietro di lui,comparvero all'incirca una ventina di tritoni e  
sirene,che gli sorrisero riconoscenti,per poi inchinarsi. Stiles non ci  
mise a capire che erano i polipetti nella grotta di Kate che,alla  
disfatta della strega,erano ritornati alla loro forma originale.  
  
Il principe tritone sorrise a sua volta,prima di tirare a sè  
un Derek debole e stanco,e nuotare verso la riva.  
  
Era l'alba quando finalmente posò Derek sulla spiaggia.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heilàààà gente!!! Come va?   
> Allora,premetto che è la prima volta che scrivo una scena di battaglia,quindi siate buoni con me. ( tanto so già che fa schifo,ma questa era la versione migliore).  
> Ho preso molto spunto anche dalla battaglia de "La Sirenetta 2",che l'ho preferita di più rispetto all'altra.  
> Se nel film originale é Erick che salva Ariel da Ursula,qui é Stiles l'eroe!!! Lui non é mai stato una donzelletta in difficoltà,ma sa combattere le sue battaglie e non aspetta che qualcuno lo salvi.   
> E' Stiles quello che sconfigge Kate e rimette le cose a posto,salvando sia il suo regno sottomarino che quello degli umani. Perciò è un eroe in tutto e per tutto,sia qui che nel telefilm.   
> O per lo meno questo è la mia opinione di lui.  
> Bene,quindi...anche questa storia è quasi terminata,manca solo un capitolo.  
> Poi purtroppo dovrò dedicarmi interamente allo studio e alla mia maturità. Purtroppo non posso sottrarmi sempre,anche se vorrei,credetemi.  
> Se posso,di tanto in tanto,aggiornerò la mia raccolta "Disney songs-Sterek version" che troverete però solo su EFP (ho anche Wattpad e ArchiveOfOurOwn).  
> Verso Agosto poi pubblicherò gli epiloghi rossi di entrambi,dove ci sarà,ovviamente,la notte di nozze eheheheh  
> Alla prossima,allora!  
> Baci,baci :*


	16. Together At Last

 

 

  
  
  
  
Stiles si svegliò al suono degli schiamazzi di uno stormo di  
gabbiani che volavano alti nel cielo sopra di lui,insieme al calore dei  
raggi del sole sulla sua schiena nuda.  
  
Sbattè le palpebre diverse volte prima di abituarsi alla  
forte luce mattutina,per poi stiracchiarsi e liberare un sonoro  
sbadiglio.  
  
"Buongiorno" sussurrò una voce accanto a lui,facendo  
sobbalzare il castano con uno squittìo molto poco virile.  
Tuttavia si rilassò quando si volto e vide un Derek  
sorridente sdraiato di fianco vicino a lui che sogghignava.  
  
Il ricordo della notte precedente lo assalì improvvisamente  
come una valanga: il quasi-matrimonio di Derek con Jackson,il  
sacrificio di suo padre,la battaglia,la morte di Kate...  
  
"Stai bene? Sei ferito?" chiese al moro,scrutandolo ansioso.  
  
"Sto bene,grazie a te" gli sorrise il più grande. "Mi hai  
salvato la vita una seconda volta."  
  
Stiles arrossì,per poi abbassare lo sguardo.  
  
"Ehi." sussurrò Derek,alzandogli il mento con le dita. "Dico  
sul serio. Hai salvato me da quella tempesta.  E ora hai  
salvato tutti noi da una fine orribile. Sei stato un'eroe due volte."  
  
Il tritone scosse la testa. "No Derek,io non sono un eroe. Quello che  
è successo è colpa mia. Se non avessi firmato  
quella pergamena questo non sarebbe successo."  
  
"Io non so cosa è successo tra voi,anzi in realtà  
non ho capito nulla." ammise il moro. "Ma so di per certo che non  
è colpa tua e che in qualche modo lei ti ha ingannato"  
  
"Ed io ho abboccato all'amo come un pesciolino qualsiasi"  
  
"Ma poi ci hai salvati. E' questo che importa."  
  
Stiles sorrise e si gettò su Derek,facendo scontrare le loro  
labbra nel bacio tanto atteso durante tutti quei giorni in cui era  
stato sulla terraferma. Il loro primo bacio. Il bacio del vero amore.  
Fu un bacio passionale e mozzafiato che racchiudeva, insieme all'amore  
che provavano l'uno per l 'altro,anche la gioia di essersi finalmente  
ritrovati. E Stiles era al settimo cielo.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Un colpo di tosse interruppe quel momento magico,e Stiles si  
girò di scatto per vedere suo padre davanti a  
loro,inginocchiato sulla sabbia-o meglio sarebbe stato inginocchiato se  
avesse avuto le ginocchia al posto della coda- ma sempre dritto e col  
suo solito portamento regale. Tuttavia il suo viso adesso esprimeva un  
misto di orgoglio e di amore.  
  
"Papà!" esclamò Stiles,per poi abbracciare di  
slancio il genitore.  
  
"Oh,figliolo,sono così fiero di te! Hai salvato sia la terra  
che il mare dalla tirannia di quella strega. Il popolo del mare non  
può chiedere un principe migliore"  
  
"Principe?" esclamò Peter,comparso proprio in quel momento  
alle loro spalle,seguito da Cora e Laura,giunti senza dubbio a  
soccorrere Derek.  
  
Il giovane Hale sorrise. "Zio,Laura,Cora,siete ora in presenza del Re  
John Stilinski"  
  
"Il Re del Mare?" esclamò incredula Laura.  
  
"In persona" annuì John con un piccolo sorriso.  
  
Stiles ne fu sorpreso e deliziato. Era la prima volta che vedeva suo  
padre così cordiale nei confronti degli esseri umani,e  
sorrise nello scoprire che,oltre ad aver salvato coloro che amava,era  
riuscito anche a far cambiare a suo padre la sua visione dei terrestri.  
  
"E' un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza,Vostra Maestà"  
s'inchinò Derek,imitato subito dai suoi tre familiari.  
  
"Altrettanto" rispose il Re,rivolgendo al moro un ampio sorriso.  
  
"Quindi" disse Cora,rivolgendosi a Stiles"se lui è il Re ed  
il Re è tuo padre,allora tu dovresti essere..."  
  
"...il principe del mare" concluse per lei il castano,facendo un  
profondo inchino. "Principe Mieczyslaw Stilinski al vostro servizio,ma  
preferisco essere chiamato Stiles."  
  
"Oh." Per una volta i tre Hale erano a corto di parole.  
  
"Vostra Maestà" Derek si rivolse a John. "Devo ringraziarvi.  
Avete cresciuto un figlio eccezzionale".  
  
L'interpellato parve preso alla sprovvista,ma poi il suo sguardo si  
addolcì e il suo sguardo si spostò varie volte da  
lui a Stiles e da Stiles a lui,prima di rispondere:"Ed io ringrazio te  
per aver salvato mio figlio"  
  
"Credetemi,darei la mia stessa vita per lui."  
  
John lo fissò per diversi minuti,prima di annuire.  
"Capisco." disse,prima di far brillare il tridente e puntarlo alla coda  
di Stiles che,con stupore e sorpresa di tutti,mutò in due  
paia di gambe,ovviamente fasciate da un pantalone nero.  
  
"Papà!" esclamò il castano,incpace di credere ai  
suoi occhi. "Hai davvero fatto..."  
  
John gli sorrise affettuosamente. "Mi sbagliavo sugli umani. Avevi  
ragione tu,non tutti sono cattivi. In qualche modo devo pur farmi  
perdonare,no? Tu ami quest'umano,e anche lui ama te. Entrambi meritate  
di essere felici,proprio come lo eravamo io e tua madre."  
  
"Grazie papà!" Stiles si alzò in piedi e avvolse  
suo padre in un forte abbraccio. "Grazie mille!"  
  
"Ciò vuol dire che possiamo stare insieme!" disse Derek.  
  
Stiles annuì e corse verso di lui per baciarlo.  
  
"Si" rispose quando si furono separati. "Ora che ho le gambe nessuno ci  
separerà più"  
  
"Ora che hai anche  
le gambe" lo corresse John.  
  
Il castano si accigliò,confuso. "Che vuoi dire?"  
  
"Non ti ho reso solo umano,ma ho fatto molto di più. Ti ho  
concesso un dono molto speciale,un dono che non ho mai dato a nessuno."  
  
"Che tipo di dono?" chiese curioso il castano.  
  
John gli sorrise con aria misteriosa. "Prova a desiderare di avere la  
coda"  
  
Il castano era scettico,ma acconsentì comunque a fare quanto  
richiesto,e sussultò con sorpresa quando vide le sue gambe  
trasformarsi nella sua solita coda scarlatta,e solo la presenza delle  
braccia di Derek attorno al suo busto gli impedì dal cadere  
rovinosamente a faccia in giù sulla sabbia.  
  
Stiles guardò scioccato e confuso il genitore,il quale con  
un sorrisetto divertito disse:"ora prova a desiderare di avere le  
gambe" lo incoraggiò.  
  
Stiles lo fece e immediatamente la sua coda si tramutò di  
nuovo in gambe.  
  
Papà...io...sono senza parole." ammise.  
  
"Strano da parte tua" commentò il sovrano del mare,per poi  
spiegarsi meglio:"Ti ho concesso il dono il potere di cambiare forma a  
tuo piacimento. Puoi scegliere ogni volta che vuoi e ovunque tu sia se  
essere un tritone o un umano. Così puoi sempre venire a  
trovare me e i tuoi amici ogni voltà che vorrai."  
  
Wow,è fantastico" disse il castano.  
  
"Sono perdonato?" chiese John con un sorrisetto.  
  
"Certo!" rise suo figlio,abbracciandolo,ora più felice che  
mai.  
  
  
  
             
           
*                                                                                         
*                                                                   
*  
  
  
Gli applausi e i fischi provenienti dalla folla degli invitati fecero  
si che Stiles e Derek avessero appena un minuto di tempo per  
interrompere il loro bacio prima di essere letteralmente investiti da  
abbracci e congratulazioni da parte di tutti gli ospiti.  
  
Erano passati ben sei mesi dalla sconfitta di Kate,e Stiles era ora  
considerato un'eroe sia dal popolo del mare che da quello terrestre,e  
tutti concordavano che il principe Hale non avrebbe potuto scegliere  
uno sposo migliore.  
  
In quei mesi tante cose erano cambiate.  
  
A tritoni e sirene era finalmente permesso di entrare a contatto con  
gli umani e di interagire con loro dopo che,sotto insistenza di  
Stiles,John Stilinski si era lasciato convincere a estendere il 'dono'  
che aveva fatto a suo figlio anche a tutti gli abitanti del suo  
regno,così da permettere a chiunque volesse di visitare il  
mondo degli umani.  
  
John stesso visitò diverse volte suo figlio sulla  
terraferma,insieme poi a Scott e ad Allison-ai quali era stato proprio  
Stiles a insegnare loro a camminare-.  
  
E tutto andava a meraviglia.  
  
Stiles guardò con gioia l'anello che ora portava al  
dito,simbolo della promessa di matrimonio appena scambiata con Derek.  
  
Le nozze si erano svolte sul molo,in modo da permettere anche a sirene  
e tritoni di assistere alla celebrazione.  
  
Il castano si girò per incrociare lo sguardo di suo padre,il  
quale si stava asciugando una minuscola lacrima con un dito,sempre  
stringendo il suo fidato tridente.  
  
A fianco a lui stava Parrish,che stringeva tra le braccia una Lydia  
sorridente e più in forma che mai ( i due si erano messi  
insieme quando Lydia era ancora sotto la supervisione dei guaritori del  
regno di suo padre,che le stavano ancora medicando le ferite inflittole  
da Matt).  
  
Scott ed Allison agitavano le braccia per attirare la sua attenzione.  
  
Stiles rivolse loro un gran sorriso,prima di tuffarsi in acqua e andare  
ad abbracciarli,scegliendo però di rimanere umano,anche se  
ciò voleva dire inzupparsi fino all'osso.  
  
Ma a lui non importava. Il suo desiderio si era realizzato:non solo  
aveva ottenuto la pace tra il mondo degli umani e quello marino,ma  
aveva anche finalmente sposato l'uomo di cui si era innamorato e per il  
quale aveva rinunciato a tutto.  
  
Con la sola differenza che ora Stiles era libero di visitare sia la  
terra che il mare a suo piacimento.  
  
Abbracciò anche suo padre,il quale si era appena unito al  
gruppo.  
  
Improvvisamente il castano si lasciò sfuggire uno strillo  
acuto quando sentì qualcosa pizzicargli i fianchi,e si  
girò giusto in tempo per vedere la testa di Derek spuntare  
da sotto la superficie. "Ehi!"  
  
Derek rise,una risata che contagiò tutto il gruppo,compreso  
Stiles,il quale avvolse le braccia attorno alle spalle del suo amato e  
avvolgendo le gambe attorno ai fianchi di suo marito,e baciarlo tra gli  
applausi di tutti i presenti,mentre alle spalle di tutti John Stilinski  
col suo tridente disegnava in cielo un arcobaleno,simbolo della nuova  
pace tra la terra e il mare.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E anche questa storia è giunta al suo termine.  
> Vi piace questo finale? Dico la verità,non volevo rendere Derek così OOC,ma non ce l'ho fatta. E' vero che è anche innamorato e che in questa fic non ha perso la sua famiglia in un incendio,ma anzi sono tutti vivi e vegeti,anche se non sono nominati...  
> E poi mi sono inventata questa storia del "dono" perchè,oltre al fatto che mi piaceva,ho immaginato che per quanto felice Stiles sia con Derek,ho comunque pensato che lasciare suo padre sarebbe stato difficile per lui perchè nonostante tutto loro hanno un rapporto particolare,proprio come nella serie,perciò non me la sono sentita di "separarli"...non so se mi spiego...  
> ...quindi in sostanza Stiles non ha dovuto scegliere tra la terra e il mare (ovvio che avrebbe scelto la terrra per stare con Derek,ma comunque essendo nato tritone il mare è e rimarrà sempre una parte di lui).  
> Ok,detto questo,noi qui per ora ci salutiamo,ovviamente non per sempre,state tranquilli,ma temo di non riuscire a farmi viva prima con gli epiloghi rossi di Agosto per via degli esami.  
> Ci tengo a ringraziare chi ha letto questa storia,anche i lettori anonimi,chi ha recensito questa storia e messa tra le preferite/seguite/ricordate.  
> Sono lieta che la storia vi sia piaciuta.  
> Tanti baci dalla vostra Loba  
> :*

**Author's Note:**

> La storia seguirà la trama principale,anche se parecchie volte modificherò qualcosa o aggiungerò cose in più ideate da me.  
> Ah,e in questa storia sono tutti umani (o quasi),cioé no lupi mannari!


End file.
